


The straight face science man.

by SunnyGuts51



Category: Funny pets, Mr. Stain on junk alley, Oh! Jesus., Popee the Performer
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Popee the performer and others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyGuts51/pseuds/SunnyGuts51
Summary: (I was distressed but Popee knelt down next to me and with a mocking expression, “You’re so fucking pathetic. Quick freaking out, your twitching will last for a few more minutes.” He chuckled as he got up to dust himself off.) Ch. 9(As I was trying to break free from this weird situation I felt a thick blindfold wash over my eyes, blanking my vision into darkness. I screamed and struggled to get the blindfold off of me. Onomadek wasn’t trying to be sweet, she was holding me still so they could tie me down and do god knows what.) Ch. 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story title is based off of a Jpop song. I asked my ‘darling’ brother if I can keep his broken story. He didn’t care, so I took it and fixed it up a tad bit and posted it here. He started the first 3 and a half chapters but he wasn’t even done with most of it , so I am going to try and finish it.

Ever since the mirror has been fixed by Kedamono and Papi, Mama, Onomadek, and I sometimes visit them. We've been visiting them for a couple months now and I've seen all of the mirror world folks change. I've seen Popees’ school before and it's just like mine, just painted a bit darker. What's also surprising is that they let Kedamono go to school with Popee. Ever since the passing law of the equal rights of animals I rarely ever see another mammal go to a public school let alone a public work area. But, I don't mind that, it's just surprising. They let Onomadek go to school with me in my world and I never expected to see Kedamono in a school. Also, since the mirror world is different from mine I've seen the opposite of everything, except from what Popee is interested in becoming, a scientist. That's what I'm going to be, I'm sure of it. I've never expected a guy like him would want to become a scientist. I went up to him today and asked him why he wanted to become one, "Because I feel like it." He said. That's a vague response. I wanted to get more answers out of him, but he shrugged me off and politely told me to go away. I was little worried that I had bother him to much and I quickly walked over to Mama side as she was talking to Papi. As more months passed, I slowly started to have more of an interest in Popee. I would ask for help on assignments and he would gladly help me, if he wasn’t in a bad mood, which can be a fifty/fifty chance. I would ask him random questions that gave me more detail about his personality and I would stay with him and his folks for dinner sometimes. Papi, Kedamono, and Popee didn’t mind making a fourth plate of food for me. I don’t think Mama minded it for all that much, as long as I come home in one piece I’m fine. Onomadek on the other hand doesn’t seem to be okay with it at all. She was never really was okay with it in the first place. She didn’t want me to go back and forth in the mirror world so much, “But Onomadek, I’ve done it so many times. Why are you worried this time?” I asked. “I just have a bad feeling about it. You should really stop,” she said gripping onto my left arm tightly, letting her claws dig into my onesies and my skin. I had a cold sweat and forcefully removed her paw, “You always h-have a bad feeling. I am god damn e-eighteen years old and I’m doing w-whatever the hell I want...” I replied and quickly jumped into the mirror joining Popee and his folks for dinner again.  
After a meal I thanked them for it and went back into my world to call it a day. I landed on my back and got up slowly groaning in pain. I started to walked to my tent and saw Onomadek walk out it. I was confused and didn’t think much of it. Walking into my tent I took off my hat, undo my pigtails, and hit the hay when my body laid on the lawn chair bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and forgot I had homework today. I'm glad that it was a Saturday. I was gonna ask Mama to help me, but she left a note behind in my tent that told me that she left to get items in the city with Onomadek. I sighed and looked at my assignments. I picked up a piece of paper and remembered how much I hated the tables and formulas, even though I knew them it got harder the more formulas I worked on. I then got an idea, I packed my items and homework up and went inside the mirror to ask the others for help.  
When I got into the mirror world I was greeted with silence, I guess the folks are gone too. I looked around the Zircus for anyone and I saw a small light illuminating in a pink tent and I walked toward it. When I got to the entrance of the tent I saw Popee focused and scribbling away on a work desk while his back was turned away from the tent entrance. I cleared my throat and he turned his head, "Oh, sup Eepop." He said and lifted up his left arm to give me a greeting hand gesture. I said my greeting back and dropped the question on him. "Popee? May I asked for your assistance when you're done with your assignment?"  
He put his pencil down and nodded his head, "I can do my assignments in a few minutes, let me see what you have." He said while doing a 'come over here' gesture with his index finger. I quickly walked over to him as the sand jumped up behind me each step I took. I handed my assignment and he looked at it carefully. I felt so nervous but at the same time I felt honored, "Oh well lucky for you my class got to learn this recently. Wow you guys in your world are one section behind." Popee said setting down my assignment next to his on the table. "Really? Geez I never expected MY class to be behind an entire section of the science book." I said as I pulled up a chair.  
"Not sure if sarcastic or not, but yes." He said giving me a pencil. I thanked him and told him my response wasn't a sarcastic reply. I generally never knew my class was actually the slow one.  
We started on the assignments right away and like a snap of a bone fragment, I started to understand everything on the assignment. Popee easily taught me things that he already knew. I felt even more honored and my fake tail was basically wagging at this point. Popee noticed quickly and turned around to see my tail wagging, "Eepop, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked and turned his head to face my gaze. "Ah, well, I just started to understand the assignment so I got pretty excited. Sorry." I replied quickly. I keep forgetting that he has a tail too. His eyebrows kinda furrowed down, "Nerd." He said and let me continue the assignment. I'm glad he didn't find out the real reason why my tail was wagging. 

After I was done with my assignment I looked over and saw what Popee was working on, chemical reactions and how they work. My class was taught that recently and Popee looked like he was having trouble with the last problem, "Do you want me to return the favor?" I asked him. He looked over at me and shook his head. "Oh no it's fine, really. I just can't think of the electron to go with the element on the last question. I know what it is I just can't find the name for it." He said. I looked over his paper again and saw what he looking for, "MY class went over this recently, want me to tell you what the last answer is?" I asked. Popee looked conflicted. It looked like he wanted to know but it felt like HE wanted to be the one to find out. I waited a little, but said my mind, "Haha, it's alright if you don't want the answer. I get it, I understand." I said packing up my things and getting ready to leave. I got up and put the chair back where Popee originally had it and started to walk out the tent, "W-Wait! Uhm..." Popee yelled. I flinched and turned around to see Popee still looking conflicted but wanting to say something. "Uh...C-Could you give me a hint...Or at least a tiny bit of help?" Popee asked. I smiled and blushed a tiny bit, "Well of course you can ask for that. What kind of person would I be if I didn't tell you." I replied walking back to his work desk and putting my items next to him on the desk.  
After giving him a few orders and hints here and there we were done with the assignment. Popee got up quickly and stretched his entire body. His tailed swayed back and fourth. It made me wanna stretch to so I did. I stretched so hard the shoulder part of my onesies ripped at the seams. Popee heard the rips and quickly turned around to see what happened. I squealed and covered my shoulders, "S-S-Sorry!" I said and quickly exited out of the tent and tried to find the mirror. Popee tried saying something to me but I was in to much of a panic to know what he was saying. I finally found the mirror by a sun designed chest and threw myself into the mirror. I coincidentally was right next to my tent and looked for my spare onesies, but I forgot that it was air drying behind my tent. I got to the back of the inside of my tent and lifted it up to see my onesies still drying along with my spare bunny hat. "Aw geez...I really like these onesies and bunny hat..." I said and got dressed in my other clothes.  
I got dressed in a lavender tank top and magenta shorts that were striped like Onomadek but were a darker color. I sighed out in relief and then realized, "Oh my goodness, Popee was telling me about my items! God I'm such a dopey person! I left them in his world..." I said and lightly put my hand in my face. I changed my booty shorts into regular red shorts and got my maroon flats on and jumped back in the mirror.  
I landed on my stomach and got the air knocked out of me. It took a while for me to get up but I did. I looked for Popee's tent again and started to walk towards it. When I got to the entrance of the tent again I was going to say an apology but I halted my words. What I saw was unbelievable and almost, just almost indescribable. Popee had my folder in his left hand and it was close to his face, like right on his nose. It wasn't even open but he was sniffing it, and when I saw Popee doing a 'certain' action I slowly backed away and jumped back into the mirror world as quickly as possible. When I was back home I go into my tent slammed myself into my bed and grabbed my pillow and hugged it tightly. I didn't know how or what to feel. I did feel my face get warm when I saw him doing that 'certain' action, but other than that I was confused and uncomfortable along with uncertainty. I started to roll around in my bed while I was still clutching my pillow. Was I shocked? I'm not sure. Was I aroused? I'm not sure. Was I happy? Not even the slightest. He was jacking it to the scent of me! And it was my assignment folder! For goodness sakes, If he was gonna do that he might as well do it to one of my makeup items or something, not an item that I'm going to take out in public! My goodness, Popee is gonna get a fist full of wrath once Mama gets back...


	3. Chapter 3

It was sunset and I was laying on one of the lawn chairs that were scattered across the Zirkus while reading a book about an alien trying invade earth with an idiot robot assistant. In the distance, I heard an elephant noise and looked up. I saw Mama coming back with Onomadek in the back seat of Aloap with the back trunk of him holding colorful items, I decided not to tell Mama. I can always redo my assignments and get a more colorful folder than my crappy purple one that Popee just jacked off to. I greeted them and they greeted back as Mama started to put the recently bought items around the Zirkus. Onomadek walked passed me and called me a silly insult and noticed my tone in voice that I had replied in, "Okay, what happened this time hoe?" She asked putting her paws on her hips. I told her, "Nothing is wrong." but she refused to believe me. "I know you're hiding something." She replied. She basically towered over me, if she wasn't a 3ft tall pink wolf. I rolled my eyes and got off the lawn chair with my book and started walking towards my tent. Onomadek ran up to me and yanked my shirt, "You normally don't wear those types of clothes...Tell me what happened." She demanded. I sighed in an annoyed tone. "Jesus, you're acting like Mami. My clothes just ripped when I stretched out okay?" I said sounding even more fearful and annoyed. I pulled myself out of her grasp and walked to my tent almost trembling. When I got to my tent I close the entrance blew out my lantern, undid my twin tails and went to bed.  
*  
When I woke up it looked like it was still dark out. So I shifted onto my right shoulder and saw that a figure was standing over my bed. I was shocked and I slowly looked up to see who it was. The tent was too dark to see who it was, but I screamed and scrambled backwards, quickly crawling out of my tent from another entrance. I ran to Onomadeks tent and she was already wide awake, and angry, "Why the hell is you screaming for?! It's like 2 AM you uncooked egg." She said scratching hear ears, "T-T-There's someone in my t-tent!" I exclaimed. Onomadek rolled out of bed and had a face expression of anger and annoyance on her mask. I followed her behind closely, she bravely but angrily walk to my tent and lifted up the entrance to find no one there.  
"You shit tit, see? No one. Now go to sleep, it's like 2..." She said and started walking to her tent, "Ah, wait, c-can I-  
c-can I sleep in YOUR tent tonight?" I asked still shaken up. Onomadek thought for a moment, but finally nodded, "Whatever fine." She said and continued to walk as I slowly followed her. I didn’t expect her to even respond to my question and I was so relieved when she answered it. When we got to the tent Onomadek grabbed her favorite wolf bed and gave me extra blankets and a small pillow and pointed at the ground, "I'll be sleeping in the floor. You stay on my bed." She said in a sleepy tone. I nodded my head and walked over to her bed and placed my blankets on it setting it to my liking. Onomadek slammed her bed onto the ground and basically fell on it, rolling around and kicking her hind legs every so often. She then stopped and I heard light snoring.  
I quickly got settled in and I stared at the mask scattered around her room with tired eyes. I was planning on telling Onomadek what happened today, but I'm not sure on what she would even say or think, "Onomadek?" I asked quietly. She didn't respond. "Onomadek?" I said sitting up. She was long gone passed out. She was sprawled out like how a regular wolf would sleep. I sighed and laid back down and shut my eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the smell of breakfast so I sat up and saw Onomadek cooking something, "Good morning." She said and looked my way to do a smiling face expression. Her drawn smile almost looked like she was innocent, "Mornin..." I said rubbing out the dried up discharge from my eyes. I was going to put up my hair into my usual twin tails but I've forgotten to bring my favorite blue hair ties. So I got up and groggily walked to my tent. When I got to my tent everything was the same as ever except my bed, it was still a mess when I scrabble out last night. I shrugged it off and went to my dressing table that had drawers at both sides and a giant mirror. When I got to my dressing table I saw my purple folder with my assignments on the inside. I was surprised and then instantly thought of Popee. I felt disgust crawl up my spine and I slowly opened up my folder using my index and thumb, I saw a small letter when I first opened it on top of my assignment. 

'Sorry for scaring you Eepop. I just wanted to give you back your assignments back.'  
-Popee

I sighed, "Oh what an idiot." I said and took my assignments out, throwing the folder and letter away. I then started to looked for my blue hair ties to find them gone and have been replaced with red ones. I sighed even more, "Those where my favorite blue hair ties..." I said feeling mentally drained. I grabbed the red hair ties and went to go check to see if my purple onesies and bunny hat are done drying. I went up to both of them and felt the fabric, "Crap, only my onesies are dry..." I said taking off my onesies from the drying strings and went back to my tent change into them. After changing into my onesies and having my hair in twin tails as usual I walked out and started to look for Mama. I looked in her tent, but didn't find her there. I then heard laughing and I knew what kind of laugh it was. Quickly I turned around and saw Mama walking towards me, "Good morning Eepop!" She shouted and I did my greetings back. Finally after waiting a while she got to the tent I was waiting at, "So what performance are we going to do today?" I asked. Mama looked at my appearance, but shrugged her shoulders.  
"I was going to try a tight rope today with you and Onomadek today, but I suppose a little breakfast wouldn't hurt right," Mama said and she went to go get the food cart.  
After Mama had gotten the cart out she asked, "Can you help me with breakfast this time?" I nodded my head and sighed.  
I helped Mama with cutting the vegetables and beef while she washed the vegetables and prepared the pot. Onomadek came out with her own plate of food and placed it on the table, "Isn't it a little rude to eat something else when we are literally making a meal for three?" Mama asked. "IsN't rUDe To EaT sOMeThInG ElSe- see that's you, that's is how stupid you sound," Onomadek replied. I furrowed my eyes at her and continued to cut up the vegetables.  
After an almost failed attempt at cooking we did it, we made a crappy beef stew. It wasn't bad but it wasn't a good one either. We ate it anyways, at least it was better then eating fish all day.  
When we were done eating our food we all cleaned up ourselves and started to practice the tightrope. Like usual I've always had a bad feeling about all of our performance practices, "Honey go get the balancing sticks," Mama said. I nodded my head and ran to retrieve them behind a green and yellow tent. Coming back to the tightrope rope with five balancing sticks I saw Onomadek already on the 12ft tightrope without her safety belt and without the safety net, "Mom! Aren't we supposed to be using the safety net?!" I asked as I ran towards her with the sticks rattling loudly.  
"Nonsense! She'll be fine. We've all survived worse," She replied as she continued to focus on Onomadek performance on the tightrope. I was getting more worried and I was literally sweating with fear. Onomadek looked determined, but yet a little scared as she tremble a little with each step she took, "Onomadek! Do you need a balance stick?!" I shouted up at her. Onomadek face expression change to being annoyed, "Jesus Christ, No I don't need a damn stick!" She shouted back taking another step and almost falling. I was almost in a panic so I started to climb the ladder with a balance stick and when I got to the top of the tightrope platform I saw no one on the tightrope, but I saw Onomadek on the other side of where I stood. I sighed in relief and Onomadek did a 'come over' gesture with her paw as a smirk face expression was across her face. I shook my head and started to climb down the ladder. A throwing knife darted past me, missing my eyes by a few inches me. I was shaking and looked at Onomadek, her arms were full of throwing knifes and she did the 'come here' gesture again this time having a angry face expression. I slowly nodded my head and got back on the tightrope platform and slowly started to walk on the tightrope. With a shaking foot I had the rope between my toes and the balance sticks in my shaking hands, "You can do it Eepop! I believe in you," Mama shouted as I wiped sweat from my head and continued on the tightrope. My fifth step I fell off the tightrope and was caught by Mama who had leaped into the air, "I-I'm sorry Mom! I-I'll try it again," I said wiping away a tiny tear.  
"That is fine, just don't fall again." She said as we landed hard but safely. I ran back to the ladder and climbed back up onto the platform, trying again.  
After a whole day of trying the tightrope practice and surviving Onomadeks wrath I walked over to the washing tent and prepared a bath. I had my pajamas and toothbrush ready at my side and I zipped up the washing tent. Turning on the water I undressed and got in the warm half filled bath. Ever since the incident of toad revealing Onomadek identity, Mama and I made the washing tent. We both made sure that it had no bottom of the tent openings, like no one can come up to the tent and open it a different way now. Also we made sure there was a light switch option, we also made sure there was an top opening option too where you can keep the top of the tent open or closed, it was right next to the bathtub. Most of the time we had it closed, unless Mama was bathing. When that woman was bathing it's like a spa in there, you can't see soot when she hogs the washing tent. The washing tent had a stable wooden platform for the circular bathtub with wooden stairs at the side of it that had stone under the wooden platform. Right next to the bathtub there was a pink toilet and a small regular sink. Mama and I made sure that we had plumbing and a working light switch. Since the incident we keep toad out of the Zirkus. It’s still around sometimes, but only as a pet or pest there's no in between.  
After I was done taking a bath I went to my tent, did my usual, laid my head on the fluffy pillow and was off to a land of lies.


	5. Chapter 5

I was being shaken and I quickly woke up doing a small shriek. My vision was blurry and I tried to look for what has woken me up, it was Onomadek, "Hurry up, we need to get to school." She said taking her leg paw off my bed and walked out of my tent with her schoolbag hanging from the side of her. I groggily got up and wiped the dried eye boogers and sat in bed for a little while, collecting my thoughts as I looked over to my crappy clock, "6:09 AM..." I mumbled.  
I quickly got out of bed grabbed my tooth brush and did my usual at the washing tent. I couldn't bring hats to school so I put my school uniform on and had my hair in a pretty twin tail as usual and walked out of the tent with my Pjs. I walked over to my tent to place my items on my bed. I grabbed my assignments and shivered at the thought of Popee doing that disgusting action. I shook my head from that thought and grabbed my schoolbag from my dresser, tucked my assignments in my school bag and walked out to grab breakfast that Mama had made, "Ready?" Onomadek asked me while eating a chicken drumstick. I nodded my head and Mama handed me my lunchbox, "Thanks Mami." I said smiling. "Anything for you." She replied pinching my cheek. I did a "ow" and Onomadek chuckled. I grumbled and tuck my lunchbox into my schoolbag and grabbed the cream on a bagel. I scarfed it down within a few seconds.  
... We all boarded Aloap the elephant car and Mama drove to the school that was in town twenty minutes away from the Zirkus.  
\- Arriving into town and seeing the ruins of the town and how the towns people are still trying to fix it, I always felt a little sad. But the towns people are always so happy. Couples of all races, genders, and species are happily skipping down the street holding hands knowing that this town is in crumbles. I sighed out and held tightly onto Mama as she made a sharp turn into the school parking lot, "Goodbye you two, and Onomadek don't get yourself into too much trouble!" Mami smiled and Onomadek waved her paw at her meaning that she did not care what Mami thinks. I side hugged Mama and thanked her for the breakfast and lunchbox, "Just doing what a mother should do." Mama said and drove off with a smile while moving through traffic like the mad woman she is. I smiled and turned to see Onomadek still next to me waiting for me to walk with her. I walked and she followed, "To make this clear, where you wanna eat?" She said as we walked pass the bike parking area, "What do you mean?" I asked as other early bird students passed us, "Duh idiot, I'm asking where you wanna go for lunch." She replied sounding annoyed and put her paws into the pocket of her long knee skirt. "Well, uh. Maybe just a near by place, like well-" she interrupted my words. "Ugh you're such an air head! I'll pick for you and meet me in the entrance of the school during lunch, okay?" She said walking faster. I mumbled a "okay" to her before she speed walked into the school, heading to her class. I sighed out and saw Corona. She was one of my classmates that always had a positive attitude for everyone. She was mildly recognized by others as enjoyable to be around and she doesn't mind getting along with others. She has a baby face and red like sun hair along with blue eyes. I waved to her and she waved back, "Good morning Eepop." she said as I walked to her side, "Good morning, say where is Crescent? Isn't she around you?" I asked and she shrugged her shoulders. I did a little "hm" and I started to talk about the assignment that was due today. While we were going over some formulas I bumped into Onomadek and she grabbed my arm and dragged me into her class. I said goodbye to Corona and Onomadek grip became tighter. As she dragged me to her first floor classroom I was beginning to get nervous, "I'm bored. Let's do something," She said and basically threw me at her desk. I got up with shaking legs and a cold sweat going down my forehead, my gut feelings were true. Onomadek got three pencils out and threw them at me. I quickly dodged them and she threw more pencils, "Hah, not so bad. It's a good thing I sharpened them." She said and threw more, "Onomadek, stop! This isn't funny!" I shouted dodging more. A smug face expression was across her mask as she threw more, "Aw and what are you going to do? Tell your little friends that I bullied you-" her words were interrupted. "Onomadek! You will stop this violent nonsense at once!" A booming voice said. We both turned our heads towards the direction of the voice and it was her classroom teacher. I sighed out in relief and Onomadek threw her last pencil at me and the eraser part hit my forehead, "Come into the teacher lounge, now." He said using his hand for a 'come over here' gesture. She growled and stomped over to him and followed him to the lounge. I held my chest and felt my heart slow down as I started to pick up the pencils that Onomadek had threw at me. It was a total of 23 pencils, 'I'm glad I didn't get stabbed 23 times.' I thought to myself and put the pencils on the teacher stand that was in front of the classroom. 

*  
-It's now 8:30 AM and class has already started. It was first hour science. We did the usual, get up, bow to the teacher, sit down. Then he finally asked for our assignments. Half of the class groaned and the teacher scolded those who had groaned. This classroom always felt tense when this teacher was around. I handed my assignments to him as usual and so forth more assignments came my way. Great, more stress for me. 

-9:25 AM and now it's Math time for me. I did the usual, road call, hand in assignment, get more, get taught on how to do it. This time in class one of the rowdy kids in class threw a paper at the teacher and there was an argument with the kid and the teacher, the kid was sent to the headmasters office. 

-10:20 AM and it's now English. We're doing usual, read a short story in class, talk about it, have some homework, work time in class. Working with other kids is optional as long as we were all well behaved about it. The kid who threw the paper at the math teacher is finally back, pissed off as ever. He keeps going off about how the school system is fucked up and kicking and fidgeting at the chairs and desks. Wow what a shōgun, it's his damn fault for doing it. I stared at him and his group of friends for a tiny bit and got back to work. I didn't like working with the other kids. I didn't like anyone at all to be honest. Just silly introvert stuff. 

-11:25 AM, it's lunch time and everyone is walking out of the classroom to go eat with their other friends and classmates. I look around to see the remaining students.  
Corona and Crescent are eating together like always. Ms. Stain and her weird collection of old items, Boron and Noriss studying together, I never really see them apart actually. I sighed and got up, leaving my schoolbag behind and went to the entrance of the school like Onomadek had told me to do so. I was on the first floor of the school and saw Onomadek walking to the entrance. She got to the door and leaned on it. I walked up to her and waved at her, "Ugh finally," she said pulling out her purple and pink wallet. "What? I just saw you get here just now." I said raising one eyebrow. She did a eye rolling face expression and put her wallet back into her skirt pocket. She did a 'let's go' paw gesture and on we walked to the near by food places that was right next to the schools. She paid for all of the food items. Finishing our food and seeing the time was almost 12:00 the end of lunch, I turned my head towards Onomadek and thanks her for the food, "You're welcome, nerd." She said as her face expression changed to a smug smile and we both walked to class together as we talked about the most bizarre topics. 

-12:05 PM. It's gym time for me, outside in the cool fall air and seeing the giant clouds drift in the sky. I made the choice to take gym all my high school life so that I can get better at running and dodging Onomadek wrath with my physical education skills. I was the fourth fastest kid in my gym class. Some of the girls in my class always asked for tips on how to be fast like me. I tell them the usual, "Eat heathy, don't have bad friends, and stay away from people you have a gut feeling about." I would always tell them. They still would never be tired of hearing me say that, even if I was on my last year of high school. Like always in gym we did fun activities. We all ran two laps first, stretched out beforehand, then the activity starts. The same old boring usual things. 

-12:50 PM. Time to head back inside the school building, because gym is finally over. The class I have now is home and child care. I get to class wiping sweat from my head and waited for the teacher to collect our crappy homework give us more and teach us about taking care of our home and future children. She arrived to class on time like always. This day she's teaching us about carbon monoxide poisoning inside of a building or an area and what to do when the situation comes. I rolled my eyes and dosed off looking out of the third floor classroom window. The window was opened and it allowed the smell of dead leaves and cold air come through it. Same-old, same-old. 

-1:45 PM.  
Bell rings, we all have a little time to get up and stretch, do whatever. It’s history class now. Learn new info about what happened before the ruins of the planet get homework about it, have time to work on it in class. While working on the assignment I heard Crescent yell at Corona and the class went silent, “Why would you do that?!” She screamed out. Corona whimpered and tried erasing whatever she had wrote or drawn, “I-I’m sorry Crescent, I didn’t know y-you would be so upset about it.” Corona said struggling to erase the mark on the paper. The teacher was debating and paid close attention to Crescent actions. The other classmates whispered among themselves and furrowed their eyes at Crescent, “Whoa there, Crescent you need to call the hell down,” Boron said putting her hand in a ‘stop’ gesture to the annoyed girl. Crescent huffed at her and rolled her eyes. “Yeah, keep rolling your eyes, let’s see if you’re smart enough to find a brain back there.” Boron said turning her head back to Norris and then to the assignment. Some of the classmates giggled, but most were taken a back and didn’t make a sound in fear of triggering someone and making them throw a chair across the room again.

2:25 PM.  
The bell rung, and after the history class the teacher forced Boron and Crescent to apologize to each other, “For goodness sakes, is this what your friendship had become? You two just insult each other every other day. I don’t want to see or hear that anymore. I want you two to make it up this instant.” The history teacher said as she put her hands on her hips. I heard both of them mumble their apologies and the teacher walked away, making her heals do a loud clicking sound.  
Indifferent about the situation, I had my items packed in my schoolbag already and headed for the cooking classroom for my next last hour class of the school day. We did the usual, road call, learn a new recipe for the week, prepare to make it while learning how to cook safely. 

3:05 PM.  
School is finally over for the day, but all the students have to clean the school classrooms before they go home. The school didn’t need or want to hire a janitor or late shift staff member so the students don’t have to clean the classrooms, but it’s a ‘must do’ type of situation, the students basically have no choice. The students must clean the classroom they were last in and so I did just that. I helped a girl named Haruki wash the dishes, I cleaned the whiteboard erasers and swept the floor of dust and small non sticky food items along with other chores. 

4:09 PM.  
We all finally finished cleaning the class and we let the students who did cooking club in the finish classroom. I dusted my uniform from dust and walked out to the entrance of the school to see Onomadek waited for me with one of her arm crossed as she ate a chicken flavored jerky stick. Walking up to her I did my greeting, “Finally. Ugh, when will you stop being a goody-two-shoes and not keep me waiting?” She asked. I furrowed my eyebrows. “Well if you’re that upset that I’m making you wait, then maybe you shouldn’t wait for me and just do whatever you want. I might as well not wait for you either.” I said and walked passed her, “What? W-Wait, that’s not what I m-meant...Ugh! Just forget it! It’s not like I’m being nice to you or anything, I just got yelled at today so I feel kinda mentally drained!” She said catching up and walking with me as we reached our designated area where we were waiting on Mama to pick us up.  
When Mama picked us up from the school, she asked us about our day. We told her the usual and drove back to the Zirkus as I mentally prepared myself for the next performance we had to practice for the next upcoming Zirkus opening. Same old, same old.


	6. Chapter 6

Getting home from school and walking to my tent to place my items in, I sat on my bed and started at the assignments before I had to do the next Zirkus performance. I was working on history and English when I heard Mami called out for me, “Oh Eepop, it’s time to do the next practice performance!” She bellowed in excitement. I sighed feeling mentality drained and put my pencil down onto my bed, packing my things into my school bag and walked out into the Zirkus. When I saw the object in the distance that we were going to practice on next, my stomach dropped and I felt cold sweat run down my entire body. My legs started to shake a little and I slowed down, but I got to the area just in time before Onomadek temper got to her, “So,” Mami said cheerfully. “We’re going to be throwing objects today!” She said excitedly and got out a couple of dull throw knifes. I gulped down the saliva that was forming in my mouth due to anxiety and asked, “M-May I finish my assignment first, Mama?” Mami looked ambivalent, but of course she shook her head and smiled. “You silly, don’t be lazy! Our next performance is coming this weekend and there is no time to do school work yet, but you may do it after our performance.” Mami replied to me and handed me three of the dull knifes and handed the other three to Onomadek. Mami put on a dark blue and purple helmet with a grin on her face, “Today, we’re going to practice on sharp aim. I will be your lovely target, for now.” She said and strapped herself to the wooden circular spinning table that was facing us twenty feet away. Onomadek had a smug smile on her mask and happily threw the dull knife, making it hit the wooden board with a loud ‘thud’ sound. The knife was right next to Mamis’ left leg and it was barely hanging onto the wooden board. Onomadek threw the knife so hard that she had actually made a dent in the wood and she actually made the knife stay in the wood then letting it bounce off of it, “Goodness me! What a surprise,” Mami said lifting both of her eyebrows up. I was starting to shake even more as I realize that Onomadek wasn’t planning on letting the dull knife bounce off the wooden board, She was planning on harming Mami. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her, “You’re awful!” I said in a bitter tone. Onomadek just giggled and shrugged her furred pink shoulders, she then proceeded to do a throat slitting acting with the dull knife and pointed at me as her mask changed to an annoyed and angry face expression. I took a step back, my body sweating cold salt water and did an apology. “Eepop, its your turn!” Mami bellowed out. I faced her and nodded my head. With half of my might I threw the dull knife and it bounced off the wooden board a few inches away from Mami. With anxiety still filling my brain I looked up to see what Mami might say. She just nodded at me and smiled sweetly, “Good, good, but next time please try more harder.” She said in a serious tone. I looked down feeling a little disappointed. Onomadek patted my left shoulder and I looked up to see a smile with furrowed eyebrows on her mask as she did a thumbs up, “Don’t worry Eepop, I’ll teach you how to throw knifes better.” She said to me in a friendly yet almost loving tone. I was confused and shrugged it off and just went with it. I did a toothy smile and said, “Thanks.” Onomadek face expression changed to surprise and was taken aback, but she changed it with a even sweeter looking face expression and threw the dull knife again. This time it landed far away from Mami on her left side, the knife was buried in the wood more than the last one Onomadek had threw, “So you use all of your strength, but don’t do it too hard because that’s how you dislocated your arm, no duh.” Onomadek said positioning my arms and shoulder in the right place with her paws. I paid close attention to her instructions and looked over at Mami. Mami was smiling and nodding her head. I gave her a ‘what?’ type of look and she just shook her head and smiled even more, “Okay, so now you throw the knife.” Onomadek said and pointed at Mami. I snapped back to reality and threw the knife like how Onomadek had told me to do so. The knife made a small ‘whoosh’ noise and landed right next to Mami’s helmet. I jumped in excitement as Onomadek clapped her paws in amazement, “Good job you two! I see you’re getting along more then usual, I want to see more of that. Great friendship makes a great performances.” Mami said untying herself and taking the helmet off, “Now which one of you two wants to be in the spotlight?” She asked and Onomadek immediately went up to the wooden board as her tail wagged back and fourth. Mami quickly strapped her in and grabbed the dull knifes we had previously threw at her, “Now watch closely,” Mami said and quickly threw the knife at Onomadek. She flinched and the dull knife had been thrown so hard that it was stuck half way into the wooden board, “Jesus Christ woman, what are you trying to do, kill me?” Onomadek said with a smiling worried face expression. “Well, more like get rid of you, but that’s close enough.” Mami replied winking at me as she threw another dull knife and the knife bounced off Onomadek mask. Onomadek was surprised but that quickly turned to anger, “What the hell?! You crazy old hag, you really are trying to kill me?!” She barked out as Onomadek tried wiggling out of the straps that she had been put in happily just a few seconds ago. “You’re gonna get it old hag, you’re definitely gonna get it!” She said trying harder to unstrap herself. After a few seconds Mami threw the third knife and it landed right between Onomadek legs. Onomadek froze up and stared at Mami with anger and fear, as she stared Mami giggled and waved her hips and shoulders back in fourth like she was dancing and taunting Onomadek, “Oh don’t be silly dear. If I wanted to kill you then we would have had a pot boiling already, and trust me on this, wolf actually tastes amazing. That is, if we season you correctly.” Mami said laughing like a witch. I did a gagging expression in Mamis’ direction and all she did was shrug her shoulders while smiling. Mami then pointed at the last knife I had in my hand and she quickly looked at Onomadek. I shook my head multiple times and took steps back as my tail wagged. Mami insisted that I throw the knife, she was even doing that annoying arm thing where she would point at things with her hands and out stretched arms. I was still shaking my head and gave the knife to Mami as I ran to my tent. I heard Mami call out my name multiple times, but I refused to come out of the tent in fear that if I threw the knife at Onomadek she would rip herself out of the wooden board and attack me. My fear was still running in my head and to get things off my mind all I did was my homework.  
A few minutes later I was starting to breathe normally now and felt my heart beat slowing to a normal pace, but all was lost when I heard loud sounds as the tent around me shook. She was throwing bombs again. I started to sweat a cold one as past memories of Onomadek wrath filled my mind and I ran out of my tent from lifting up the back of the it and I crawled up the short wall and tried to run to town as the desert sand flew behind every step I took. Adrenaline was coursing through me and I had tears run down my eyes, “I wish I didn’t have to run a c-crappy crazy circus with my crazy m-mother, I wished I had gone with my little b-brother and my caretaker, I wish my life w-wasn’t like this!” I sobbed out and slowed down to breathe. My eyes were burning from dried tears that were trying to be produced and I was having trouble breathing. I vomited due to my throat swelling up from the adrenaline and the tears finally broke out of my eyes and streamed down my face. I could still hear the bombs and I wouldn’t be able to reach town in time just to hide from Onomadek, so I decided to just hide out in the small desert area that was right next to the Zirkus. I wiped the stomach acid from my mouth a sat down and leaned on the crumbling building, pulling my legs to my chest while wiping my eyes as the sound of bombs blew up in the distance with screams of rage from Onomadek filled the dark and quiet night.  
As the night grew old I heard the screams of rage slowly dissolve and I looked back at the Zirkus to see it still in one piece. But I saw a figure in the distance walking towards the area I was in, ‘Was it Mami or Onomadek?’ I thought to myself and squinted my eyes. As the figure came closer it was Onomadek with burn marks and dried blood covering her fur. I quickly got up from the sand and dusted myself off. Onomadek had a emotionless face mask on and was slowing down her walking pace. She stopped right in front of me with her right side facing away from me and stared right into my eyes. She held out her paw and did a, ‘come here’ gesture, never breaking the gaze. I didn’t question it and slowly held her hand with mine, she then started to lead me back to the Zirkus, face never changing and eyes on the designated area. The old tears that had dried up on my face were now being covered by new tears. I didn’t know why I was crying, she wasn’t doing any harm to me and yet I still continued to cry. Onomadek stopped walking and looked at me, still having that emotionless face expression. I let go of her paw and started to wipe my eyes with both of my hands as the fabric of my sleeve burned my cheeks and eyelids. I said an apology to her and she locked her right arm with my left arm and dragged me to the Zirkus. I sobbed out and still continued to cry my little heart out.  
This went on for the whole walk and when we got near the Zirkus entrance Onomadek stopped and turned to face me. I stared at her with my watery eyes and she was blurry in my point of view from all the salty tears and she quickly lunge at me with her arms wrapping around my body. I was taken aback and looked down at her, she had buried her face into my stomach with her arms holding both of my in place with her hug and she softly gripped my back with her left hand and gripped my arm with her right, “It’s annoying when you cry and I don’t know what to do about it, but I want to do something bad to make you stop crying...” she croaked. I tilted my head in confusion as the last of my tears tried to escape my eyes. “W-What do you mean by t-that, Onomadek?” I asked her with a worried expression sprawled on my face. She looked up at me right into my pupils with the same expression still on her face and slowly release her grip around me to hold my left hand with her left paw.  
“Back in the temple of wolves, Humans and Animals were not to be one with each other. So what I’m say is, forbidden love is what I want to do to make you stop crying. I want to care for you in a non friendly manner. I want to care for you like how my father cared for my mother. I want to love you.” She confessed. Her face expression changed to a face of worry and lust. I felt something almost indescribable, I wasn’t mad or disgusted, I was surprised and felted welcomed. My eyes were wide with the indescribable feeling filling my body with mixed emotions, “Uh...I need time to think first...” I said gently pushing her out of my personal bubble. I quickly walked away from her and entered the Zirkus. The entire time I looked at her over my shoulder, her face expression changed to a sad mixed with anger and it stayed like that until I got into my tent. I quickly zipped it closed and looked at my unfinished scattered homework that lied in my dark tent. I then felt my eyes getting heavy with liquid, the tears started to fall again, ‘I don’t feel sad, why am I crying?’ I thought to myself. Turning on the lamp in the corner of the tent I started to ready myself for bed, grabbing my toothbrush and undoing my hair I headed for the washing tent. Unzipping the tent I saw that Onomadek was gone, she was no longer standing at the Zirkus entrance. I sighed out and thought about what she had said earlier as I head to the washing tent.  
After doing bathroom business in the washing tent I headed back to my tent and was still thinking about what Onomadek had said earlier. When I was a few inches away from my tent entrance, Onomadek pop from my tent with cleaned fur and burn marks covered in bandages while she was holding out flowers and a heart shaped box, “H-H-Here...Y-You like poppies right? A-And dark chocolate?” Onomadek stammered while holding out the held items to me as her paws shook. “F-F-For you, I-I love y-you, Eepop...” she tenderly spoke out as the face on her mask was a worried yet loving expression. I froze, not from fear, but from surprise. With lots of thinking on my mind and years of being with Onomadek, my hands were trembling as I reached out for the items I desired. I finally grabbed them and gently threw them on the sandy ground. She looked at the items and then straight into my eyes, “You can’t win anyone over with such items, even if they love it so, but you can win me over by changing who you are and promise me this-“ I said and she gulped with anger and regret slowly crawling in her mask. “Do not harm the man I love the most, but just because I love him the most does not mean I don’t love you.” I answered and lunge at her pulling Onomadek into a tight hug. Onomadek flinched and slowly wrapped her arms around me, “If that is what it takes to get a human like you to love me back, then so be it. I won’t harm that bastard.” She admitted to me and grasped me tighter. Onomadek then lifted her head from my shoulder and stared at me for a long time.  
A sweet smiling expression then came across her mask and she leaned close to my face with her mask, kissing me on my lips. I was confused and weirded out and after she was done kissing me I just gave her a weird look. She shrug her shoulders and released me from her grasp, “Welp, I’m heading to bed.” I said walking past her. Placing my items down Onomadek spoke out, “Can I s-sleep here tonight?” She questioned. I hesitated, but I nodded and she started to get comfortable on my bed, “W-What?! I thought you were gonna do the usual, get your wolf bed and sleep on the ground?” I asked her. All she did was shrugged her shoulders and smirked. I tried to move her off my bed and she softly bit into me while growling in a playful manner. “I wanna stay where you stay, because I love you. I dare you to move me away from you.” She said as a bigger smirk came across her mask. I sighed out and just gave up and let her win. I climbed in my bed as she waited patiently for me in a seductive pose. I felt nervous as I covered myself with the blanket and tried my best to get comfortable, but that security soon faded when Onomadek wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close to her. I tried squirming out of her grasp, but she held me tighter, “We have school tomorrow, stop waking me up.” She whispered into my ear as closely as she could. She then slowly but gently wrapped her right hand around my neck. I froze up in fear this time and could hear her sleeping with each small snore she did. I almost had tears fall down my eyes and all I could think is, ‘You’ll do fine Eepop, just sleep and everything will be fine...’ I repeated that in my head multiple times until my eyelids forcefully shut themselves and I drifted off to slumber.  
————-  
I was in a cloudy place and everything around me was green with flowers blooming. I picked up a random red flower and picked up a pink flower and sniffed them both, “It smells like nothing.” I said in a jaded tone and felt rumbling in the air. I looked all over to search for where the noise might be coming from, but it was no sight to be seen, from the ground view. As I was still searching a shadow casted over me, it was gigantic and it looked like it had horns. Turning around I saw that it did not have horns but ears, it was War Father. The giant albino wolf with red eyes that had caused war and misery for everyone in our lands appeared in front of me smiling with grimace. I took a few steps back and saw him extend his arm to reach for me. I started to run and I felt the adrenaline going through me again. I can feel him on my tail and I started to run faster, but it was no use. He had swiftly grabbed me off the ground and started to smash me on the field of flowers. I heard the bad wolf say something but his voice was cut off by my eye being shoved into a small sharp rock that was hidden in the bed of flowers.  
————-  
I then woke up and shot out from the spot on my bed as Onomadek arms slowly slid off my chest. I had tears falling down my cheeks again and I had a feeling of vulnerability crawl up my spine. I pulled my legs close to my chest and started to sob as I covered my face with my hands. Onomadek quickly woke up and shot out of her spot, “H-Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked putting her left arm around me and removing my right hand with hers to see my face, “I-I had a d-dream about your father a-and he slammed m-me on the ground a few times...” I replied still trying to wipe my sore eyes from all the tears. Onomadek tried her best to comfort me as she wrapped her fur arms around me and she slowly started to shake me back and fourth while telling me repeatedly, “It’s alright, I’m right here, I’m not going to let him put a single paw on you.” and each time she said that I felt some what better.  
A couple minutes have passed and Mami came in the tent, “Eepop, where is- oh...” Mami saw what condition I was in and saw what Onomadek was doing. Mami came over and hugged both of us, “I’ll ask what happened later. In a little bit, you two need to get ready for school soon.” She told us in a somber tone and quickly left the tent. I sniffed the remaining mucus and Onomadek made me face her by putting her paw on my chin, “Remember what I said to you, I’m not going to let that bastard touch you.” She said and I slowly nodded. I thanked her as I hugged her tightly showing that I trust her enough.  
We both slowly got out of the bed and we started to get ready for school. It was Tuesday, another day for it to be normal.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6:15 AM Tuesday. Getting my uniform on and shaking my thoughts about the bad dream, I grabbed my hand bag that was right next to the washing tent and walked over to Onomadek who was waiting for me at the Zirkus entrance, “Where’s Mami?” I questioned. Onomadek shrugged her shoulders and put her paws on her hips, “Lets just take the awful train, it’s better than walking to school and being late.” Onomadek said and began walking to the desert train station that was 6 minutes away from the Zirkus on foot. I soon followed her to the train station as we did our usual, talking about crazy and bizarre adventures that we used to do as kids and what we plan on doing when we get to school.  
Reaching the train station, it was still intact. Rusty railroad tracks, old wooden and plastic boards that cover the station floors, and cobweb filled metal fences that keeps anyone from jumping onto the train tracks. The staff working here are really nice and still do their job as if the train isn’t falling apart. They know that the train station is an old place but they’ve been dealing with it. Onomadek and I sat at a polished but old bench and waited for the town train to arrive, “So what do you want to do for lunch?” I asked and looked at her. Waiting for her response. She had a thinking expression on her mask and shrugged her shoulders, “Eh, maybe we can go to a fast food place near the school, like Yoshinoya, or Mos burger.” She said as a roaring sound was heard in the distance. I looked in all directions for the sound and found out it was the old, ear aching, but working train. Onomadek stood up and swiped off the dust and dirt from the back of her knee length skirt and walked up to the metal fence, waiting for the train to stop. I followed close and waited alongside her taking out the train pass out of my hand bag.  
When the train finally arrived Omomadek, and I entered through the door as all the other desert beings climb aboard too. The other dessert beings were our neighbors, technically. They all just lived really far from the Zirkus. Onomadek sat at a random spot and I sat next to her as we continued to talk about what we should do for lunch.  
As we were still deep into our conversation about crazy topics, we had entered town from the back and made way for the next train station that was near by the school.  
Getting off the train and walking the few blocks to the school Onomadek stopped walking and held out her right paw. I was confused, “Huh? Why do you want to hold hands now? We’re almost to the school.” I said and tilted my head to the left. Onomadek had a angry face expression and turned her head to the right while still holding her paw out. This time she was doing the ‘gimme gimme’ gesture with her paw. I sighed and quietly took her hand with mine, and off we went.  
Walking up to the school gate I saw one of my class mates, Crescent. She was sitting at a bench by herself that was near the school doors doing homework. It was strange seeing her alone. She was usually with Corona. Feeling almost indifferent about her sitting and being alone I just went back to whatever Onomadek was talking about. Getting to the school doors and laughing with Onomadek while we still were holding hands, we were having a great time with each other. As we entered the right on the first floor hallways I saw the school’s freak in the distance. He was a human and a complete pervert and watched a lot of anime. He had swirly glasses and wore them unironically. He got in trouble last month for sexually assaulting three students and the teachers only gave him a slap on the wrist and suspended him for only a week. I knew the students that he had assaulted and they told me to keep clear of him. We all couldn’t do anything to him since the teachers knew all of our intentions and they would expel us if they found out we did anything to him. The same rule goes for everyone in the school with each other. I froze up and pointed at him, “I-Isn’t that the s-schools freak? He’s d-down the hall.” I stuttered out. Onomadek face expression showed annoyance and pulled my hand to the other direction of the hallway. I sighed as I felt the air get lighter. Until I heard a voice behind me shout, “Ay, Eepop!” The freak shouted. I felt my muscles tense up again. Onomadek was growling now and I could hear it under her breath. I slowly turned around and saw the freak speed walking towards me. My stomach felt like it was going to fall out and I felt a cold sweat go down my temple as he finally reached me. He extended his arm to put his hand on my left shoulder, “Nice to see you-“ His words were cut off by Onomadek swiftly sinking her teeth into his forearm. She bit so hard that it had punctured through his school uniform and caused it to rip. He let out a angry but in pain type of scream as Onomadek shook his arm around causing him to move like a rag doll. I collapsed to the floor and with my shaking legs, I watched in horror. She quickly let go of his arm and went straight for his left shoulder. He screamed out even more as pain had struck him again. The freak tried to punch her mask but it was no use. The first mask broke and the second mask was still in tact, having the same expression as the last one. I couldn’t move or speak, I was too shocked. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. All I thought in my head was, ‘This can’t be happening’. The teachers had heard the battle going on and one of them were running towards me as the other tried to get Onomadek off of that freak, “Are you okay?” The teacher asked me. I stared at her with my shocked eyes and all I could cough out, “S-She s-saved me..?” The teacher looked confused and gazed upon Onomadek. The teacher then realize who she was attacking and stayed next to me while wrapping her arms around my shoulders. The other teacher finally got Onomadek off and slowly started to drag her away. She roar and bark. Squirming out of the teacher arms she was on all fours and charged at that freak. This time aiming for his neck. She released for a second and bit down harder. A little bit of blood had splattered all over the hallway floors and classroom windows that were near by. The freak had tried to punch her head, but his swings started to slow down. The other teacher saw in horror, “You’re killing him! Release him now!” He screamed out. He ran up to Onomadek and tried to rip her off the freak. Onomadek release her bite and start to swing at the teacher. The freaks body had turn limp and I saw the colour of his skin leave his now half lifeless body, “I know what that bastard did to the other students! I’m not letting that happen to Eepop!” She screamed out and went back to bite him again, this time on his right leg. She shook his leg and began to chew on it. The other teacher had fallen on his arse and watched in terror. The teacher that was still holding me close, covered my eyes and held me tighter. I heard the cracks of the bone and the squishing sound of the muscle being tore off. She did it, she had finally had her fulfillment of the battle. I reached the teachers hands with my shaking ones and unfolded my vision. Onomadek was spitting out his remains onto the hallway floor while her mask was still on and turned her body to look at me. She slowly started to walk towards me and with shaking legs she collapsed in front of me and the teachers. All of us were shocked at what just had happen. I quickly saw why she had collapsed and struggled to get out of the teacher grasp. She finally let go of me and I ran to Onomadek. I turned her over, lifted her shirt and saw that the freak had stabbed her with a tiny green razor. I gasped and saw that the razor was in her left side and luckily missed her kidney but a few inches. I was relieved that the razor wasn’t too far into her side, “S-Sensei! Q-Quickly, she n-needs medical attention!” I said and looked up at the teachers. The female teacher nodded her head and went into the near by teacher lounge to call the ambulance. I didn’t remove the razor, if I did she was lose to much blood in a few minutes. The male teacher still sat there but spoke up, “W-What? So you’re just going to save a monsters life like it’s important? She just m-murdered another human!?” He said and stood up with his shaking legs.  
I stared at him with spite and started to think of a story so Onomadek didn’t get in trouble with the law again, “S-She saved me! If you got here more sooner, this mess wouldn’t had happened!” I screamed and stood up, clenching my teeth. The female teacher ran back to the unfolding events and pushed the male teacher aside, “The paramedics are on their way.” She said and looked at Onomadek with a worried expression.  
I kneeled back down to hold Onomadek in my arms, slowly swaying her back and fourth as she was breathing heavily with a pained expression. 

The paramedics arrived shortly and quickly carried off Onomadek. The police were there too. They bombed me with questions and I told them the planed story, just so Onomadek didn’t have to get in trouble. But the male teacher tried to tell the police that Onomadek kept attacking the poor freak, but they didn’t buy it one bit. The male teacher was Mr. Shiromi and he had a bad history for drug abuse and alcohol consumption, so he was on the coppers bad side. They took my bait and left me alone. One of the police officer, an owl looking creature, even asked the other teacher who witnessed the ‘defense scene’ questions on what caused it and such sorts. The female teacher, Ms. Myu didn’t really give off any valuable answers so they quickly left her alone. The police zipped up the freak and carried him off. School was cancel due to the police cleaning up and checking the ‘scene’. I was escorted to the schools gates by the police officer and was politely told to leave. I did what he asked and saw Onomadek on the stretcher being put into the a ambulance car. I quickly ran up to the car and asked if I could ride along, “Their wouldn’t be enough room for three people in the car, but we’ll have an officer carpool you to the designated hospital.” He said and quickly closed the door. They took off in a few seconds and I waited for the officer to send me to the hospital. The medics in the ambulance already knew that I was close with Onomadek so I’m glad that they didn’t brush me off. An officer approached me and told me that the medics had told him about the situation, I nodded my head and told him he was correct. We were finally on our way to the hospital. 

Getting to the hospital, I got out of the car and heavily thanked the officer, who was kinda enough to give me warm cookie for breakfast. I bowed my head over and over thanking him again, he just nodded, “No problem, I know what it’s like to have a loved one in the hospital.” He added. My cheeks turned pink as I wave him goodbye, and off he went. I smiled and turned to face the hospital, it was 5 stories high with many windows for each room. Taking a bite out of the warm sugar biscuit I notice a lot more things about the building. The flowers outside were already dead due to the weather and the windows was neatly clean, but it was designed to not let you see inside unless you got close to the glass. Eatting the last few bites of my biscuit I got to the doors of the hospital and entered. It was silent and clean. As I was throwing the napkin into the bin that was near the door it was a little strange to me. ‘Why would a hospital be this clean and quiet in a crumbling town?’ I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and walked up to the desk where a man sat doing his paperwork, “Hello, what may I help you with today?” He asked me putting his papers aside. “I’m here for Onomadek. Do you know where I can find her room?” I asked in return. He nodded his head and started to look for her hospital information. He picked up a paper and read it for a second, “I’m terribly sorry, but she seems to be in surgery right now. But a little good news, you can sign in and wait for her out here.” He said handing me a clipboard with the sign-ins. I sighed and took the clipboard and scribbled away. ‘I want to see her now damn you...’ I thought to myself and handed back the clipboard, thanking him. I walked to a random seat in the room and sat down, taking out my assignments that were due today. I started to look over them and see if I had any mistakes on it. ‘No mistakes here...’ I thought and put them back to take out the book I was reading a few days back, the green alien with an idiot robot.  
Reading the boring part of the book I heard the automatic doors opening and saw Mami walk in with her ‘appropriate clothes’ and purse. She walked towards me and sat next to me patting my shoulders, “Are you okay?” She asked with a honeyed tone. “Not really...” I replied putting the book down and leaning on her right shoulder. She sighed out and patted my head and waited with me in the room. My eyes started to get heavy now, and I felt the world spin and slow down in front of me. Mami shifted her shoulder to make me more comfortable while smiling. I smiled back and finally shut my eyes, slipping into a blurry world.  
———————  
Being gently woken up, I slid my eyes open and saw that Mami had gotten lunch. I sniffed the air and lunch never smelt so wonderful before, “Goodnight Eepop, want some?” Mami questioned while holding a large container to my face. I nodded my head and gently grabbed it. Looking outside, Mami was right, it HAD become night. Mami smiled and handed me the eating utensils. I thanked her and began eating my vegetable tray that had, mushroom, eggplant, and lotus roots in it. Mami with a mouth full of crunchy fried fish then handed me another tray that was small, “Open it, it’s the soba noodles that comes with the vegetables.” She said as I grabbed it from her hands and began to eat the noodles. They were delightful as usual and I just noticed that Mami had a large plastic bag with trays of food between her ankles. I pointed at the bag and began, “Is that for Onomadek?” Tilting my head slightly to the right. She nodded and bit off the tail of the fried fish, stuffing her mouth with dried seaweed. I did a little “Hmm” in her response and continued to feast on my food.  
Finishing the food, I put the plastic utensils in the container and got up from the chair to throw it all away in the recycling bin. I sighed out and looked outside again, seeing the fall air carry the dead leafs around the ground. It was still Tuesday and I felt a mental weight around my shoulders, “I don’t wanna go to school tomorrow, ugh...” I whispered and began to walk to the entrance of the hospital. I walked out of the automatic doors and felt the cold air hit my body like a brick wall. I shivered as I put my twin tails down to keep warmth around my neck and shoulders, ‘It was warmer earlier, why is it cold now?’ I thought and saw the crumbling lit buildings/apartments that was near the hospital. I could hear distance laughing and cheers in the buildings and I felt indifferent about it all. I sighed out and was done getting ‘fresh air’ and walked back inside the warm building. I walked over to Mami and began, “Is it okay to go see her?” I questioned. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the plastic container that held the few food items that remained. Grabbing the plastic bag that held Onomadek food she went up to the service desk, they were mumbling something to each other and Mami turned around to nodded her head while doing a ‘let’s go’ hand gesture. I slightly smiled and was quick to follow her to Onomadek’s room with my handbag rattling at my side.  
Approaching the entrance of her room, she laid there on her bed unconscious and breathing heavily with a worried face expression. I was confused, walked up to her bed and sat down onto the chair that was next to her. I was watching her carefully and saw that she was still in pain from the surgery. Mami walked up to us, arms slightly crossed with an anxious face as she placed down the food for Onomadek. I sighed and slowly reached over to grab her right paw to hold it. I did a slight smile and she gripped my hand slightly in return.  
I turn my smile back down to a frown and felt mental weight around my shoulders. Turning my gaze to the window in the room I looked out and saw that it was lightly snowing. I felt my hair lightly fall forward and furrowed my eyes, “I hate it when it snows, you can’t get anywhere with the ground being frozen.” I whispered and laid my forearms on the bed.  
A few minutes later Mami gently put her hand on my left shoulder and spoke, “Do you want to get going?” I looked at her with sorrowful eyes and pleaded a tiny bit. Mami rolled her eyes in a playful manner and took out her adult book that she was always reading, “Fine. But when I get to the next chapter of this book, we need to go.” I nodded my head and squeeze Onomadek’s hand a littler tighter, I didn’t want to let go of her yet. I then proceeded to put my head down onto the bed and shut my eyes for a little bit, still holding onto her paw and feeling her rough paw pads that felt like sandpaper.

Mami tapped my back and I shot my head up. She pointed out the door and I nodded with a melancholic manner. I pulled her paw close to my lips and gently kissed it, feeling her soft pink fur mangle with my cheeks. Mami raise her eyebrows in a mocking manner and I furrowed my eyes at her, “What?” I said grabbing my handbag. Mami shook her head and smiled, beginning to walk out of the room. I grunted at her and followed behind.  
Walking out into the cold, I notice that Aloap had his second car layer up. His windows were fixed in place of the doors and they covering the inside of the seats. He had a windshield and fixed mirrors at the side. His roof connected to the car doors and Mami told me to, “Get inside, it’s cold out.” I nodded my head and got inside, gently closing the door. Mami started the car and warm air blew out at us, as she gave me a weird look, “You CAN close the door regularly, it won’t hurt Aloap. I made sure the mechanic gave him the best parts AND made sure that it wouldn’t cause him any pain.” She said and began to drive to the Zirkus grounds. I did a “Hm” in her response as I buckled myself into the seat.  
Getting to the Zirkus grounds I exited out of Aloap and walked to the washing tent, changing into something warm. Putting my onesies on, I double layered myself and began to brush my teeth. Being done with the washing tent I heading over to my tent with my handbag and uniform, still shivering as fresh snow was being kicked behind my heels. It was so darn cold, but I continued walking until I reached my tent with a slight jog. Quickly closing the tent I walked over to one of the corners and turned on a large gas lamp that produced little amounts of heat, not enough to make the tent steaming hot, but warm enough to make it room temperature again. I shivered as I toppled onto my lawn chair bed and wrapped my heavy blanket around me, breathing out my warm mist that evaporated into the cold air. I was a little glad that it had stopped snowing, but it didn’t make me feel better about the cold. A few minutes go by and I could feel the tent getting somewhat warmer. I still had the heavy blanket around me as I laid onto the lawn chair bed, feeling my eyes grow heavy. Just when I was about to slip into sleep, I could hear loud giggling. I sighed out in annoyance as I knew that Mami had Alien come visit or she was reading a dirty novel again. Either way I was annoyed and I tried my best to sleep.  
——————  
I woke up, well not really. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes, looking over to my crappy clock. Seeing that it was 5 in the morning I finally heard that sweet sound of silence, she had stopped giggling. I sighed and laid my head down onto my fluffy pillow slightly smiling.  
Just when I was about to slip into the word of dreams, the entrance of my tent had been pulled open and I felt cold air stab my available skin. I shot my eyes open and looked up, it was Popee. ‘What? What the heck is he doing here?’ I thought to myself and sat up again. He walked over to my bed and sat down on it puffing out anger, “I was banished from the Zirkus grounds again, wanna guess what happened?” He asked with slight anger in his eyes. I shook my head in a ‘no’ motion and had noticed the hair under his hat was a mess and he had an almost undetected bruise on his cheek, “Well I was going to tell you anyways, so uh, Kedamono is a piece of shit...” He said and went on and on about how everyone in his world is doing everything wrong and how they should follow what he does. I nodded my head just so he can finish the conversation faster. “And then I stabbed my dad again-“ He said and I snapped out of my head nodding, “Wait hold the phone, you STABBED your dad ‘again’? What does THAT mean? Does that mean you stabbed him before?” I questioned with a anxious tone. “Of course I have, EEPOP. Gosh you act like I HAVEN’T stabbed Papi before. If you actually lived with him for months on end, you would understand WHY I stabbed him.” He said crossing his arms. I scoffed at him and he continued. Being quick to notice his speech I grunted and held out my hand in a stopping sign, “I need to get ready for school.” He rolled his eyes and walked out of my tent. I walked up to the entrance and zipped it closed. I made sure it didn’t zip on Popees’ tail, like last time.  
While getting my panties on Popee in a mocking tone says, “Isn’t it a little EARLY to be preparing for school?” I furrowed my eyes and fully pulled my panties on, readying my knee length skirt to be worn, “Isn’t it a little EARLY to be complaining?” I replied back smiling afterwards. I heard Popee gasped in a insulated tone, but I noticed that he was just doing that to be funny. I giggled zipping up my top uniform on and ready my handbag along with my tooth brush. I unzipped my tent and began walking to the washing tent. Getting inside the dimly lit ‘bathroom’ I started to ready my tooth brush. Popee waited outside while crossing his arms and slowly wagging his tail back and fourth.  
Being done brushing my teeth I began to tie my hair into my usual twin tails as I looked in the mirror. Popee was behind me making silly faces in the reflection of the mirror. I giggled and made sure my twin tails were in my head tightly. I turned around and threw my tooth brush at him, “Please return this to my tent.” I said in a childish manner while smirking. He scoffed and walked out to actually return it, wow what a gentleman. I rolled my eyes and walked out into the cold air, following Popee close behind to my tent. I had forgotten my coat and leggings.  
Grabbing my coat and leggings, Popee unzipped his onesies and ripped his hat off revealing his school uniform. I did a little, “Eh?” In response of the situation. Popee looked straight at me and shrugged his shoulders, “What?” He asked. I shook my head and smiled, rolling my eyes in a playful manner in the process. Looking at my leggings I told him to politely leave again. He did what I’ve asked and left, closing the tent.  
Walking out of my tent I began looking for Mami and Aloap. While Popee was fixing his twin tails he questioned what I was looking around for, “I’m looking for my Mom you idiot.” I replied in a mocking tone. I smiled and began walking around the Zirkus grounds to look for the both of them. They were nowhere to be found. I sighed out and began walking out of the Zirkus to the train station. Popee was quick to notice and jogged behind me, “Woah where you going?” He said putting his hand lightly on my shoulder. I gave him an unkind look and pointed towards the small train station in the distance, “I’m going to the train station, why?” I replied almost sounding naive. Popee looked at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and began walking again. He stood there for a few seconds and was soon to follow me, shouting that there IS no such thing as a train station. I scoffed and ignored him, feeling a little annoyed. 

Reaching the station I pointed at the ticket booth that held one of the staff members, showing Popee that there WAS a train station here. He rolled his eyes and smiled, putting his hands on his hips, “Okay Einstein. You don’t have to prove anything anymore, the only reason why I said it didn’t exist is because it doesn’t exist in MY world.” His childish manner was slowly getting on my nerves, but I just smiled and scoffed. I walked over to the train tracks and waited behind the metal fence. Popee followed behind with one hand in his pocket and the other hand bothering me by poking my head lightly. I swiftly turned my head to his direction and stare at him with an ugly face expression. He laughed and so did it, until we both heard a roaring sound. I turned my head towards the sound and it was the old train. Popee was caught off guard about the loud train and pointed at the old rusting machin, “Fuck you, you loud ass bitch!” He shouted and I laughed. He acts like he’s never seen a train before. He looked at me like I was insane and began, “W-What are you laughing at? Is that’s how trains really sound like?” I nodded my head and was still smiling.  
We boarded the train and I showed the conductor my train pass. She stopped me and pointed behind me, raising her eyebrows. I looked and nodded my head, “H-He’s with me, yes.” I said almost sounding nervous. “Is he family? You two look exactly alike?” She questioned and I stepped in the train slightly pushing her to the side while holding Popees’ hand tightly, dragging him with me, “Y-Yeah he’s my brother. He’s just visiting for a few days.” I said and swiftly found a spot that was away from the conductor. I sat down and Popee cleared his throat. I looked up and noticed that I was still holding his hand. I squealed and quickly jerked my hand off of his, while my face turned bright pink. He smirked and sat down next to me as the train began its trip back to town.  
Arriving to town we walked out of the train station and I asked, “What are you gonna do for the remaining school day? You don’t have ANY classes in this world.” He just shrugged his shoulders and smirked, putting both of his hands behind his head, “I was planning on walking around school acting JUST like you, I’m gonna try and get you in trouble.” I had slight fear run down my spin and with irritation I barked back, “How are you gonna do that? You don’t even have a female school uniform! S-Stupid!” He chuckled, still having that stupid smirk across his face. I scoffed at him and began walking faster to the school. He was quick to notice and put his arms down to run up to me, “W-Woah hey, hey, I was just kidding! Hah, don’t drop your panties yet.” He implored. I looked at him with a sickening look and I walked faster.  
He smiled at me and I swiftly walked into the school. From the distance I could hear him say, “You’re a little harsh today. I like it.” I blushed a little and did a, ‘Humph.’  
Walking in the building I went over to my shoe locker and changed into my school shoes as Popee slowly caught up to me with his hands in his pocket like he was some sort of cool kid, “You CHANGE your shoes? You really ARE a goodie-two shoes. Bluh, can’t stand the rule followers, but for you...I guess I can make an exception.” He said and I finally slipped on my slightly tight shoe. I blushed a tiny bit and started to head to my first hour class. Popee close behind followed my steps.  
Walking and turning the corners of the school, I heard heavy foot steps. I began looking for the sounds but it was too late. Popee screeched out something but his voice was muffled by me being picked up by a skinny but broad shoulder, glasses wearing gruff looking dude. He had grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me against the hallway walls making me float a few inches off the floor while my handbag fell, “What the hell did you do to my brother yesterday?” He snarled. I was taken a back and tried to sputtered out words, but not a single peep escaped my mouth. He had an expression of fury and slammed me on the wall again, “What did you fucking do to my brother?! I know that he was stabbed yesterday! You and your dyke furry girlfriend fucking did it, didn’t you?! I’ll murder you!” He cursed out. I was going to say something, but I was cut off by Popee getting out a performing knife and kicking the dude off of me, making him fall onto the floor harshly in the process. I fell onto my shaking legs as Popee pointed the knife at him giving the dude one of his scary face expression, “Go on now, murder her. I would like to see you try, fucking edge lord.” He said not breaking eye contact. Look who’s, taking am I right? The guy stood up, standing his ground. He had a face of determination and adrenaline. He put his forearm in front of his face and started to swing at Popee. Popee dodged his heavy swings and like a flash stabbed the knife right into his kidney. The dude wailed out in pain, but Popee hastily moved behind him and covered his mouth along with his nose, pushing the knife deeper into his side. I watched him have eyes of pain and slowly began to scoot back, not knowing how to feel. Popee then pulled out the knife and stabbed it into the dude skull. It had a little resistance, but Popee stabbed a couple more times and it finally broke through. Popee was covering this guy’s mouth and nose so tightly that the dude was trying to break free, clawing at Popees’ hand leaving red and almost bloody marks on his pale bony hands. Popee stood there anger boiling in his face expression while focusing on the knife being stabbed into the dude skull.  
When the guy finally stopped struggling Popee released the knife from his skull and began to drag his body to the back of the school, putting his performing knife in his back pocket where I could faintly hear a plastic bag behind opened. I stood there shaking and unknown how to feel. Popee stopped and looked at me, giving me a blank and cold stare. I got up and grabbed my hand bag, tears almost peaking out of my eyes, “Are you going to going to help me or stand there like a little bitch?” He snarled still having his cold eyes look at me I shook my head and turned the other way to run, but like a bullet he dropped the body and grabbed my left arm in a tight grasp. I squealed in pain as he dragged me back to the dude dead and lifeless body, “Grab his foot, I’ll grab his shoulders.” He quietly said. I with shaking hands, grab his feet and began to drag his body to the incinerator where it was located at the back of the school. Yes, Japanese school’s do actually have incinerators at school. I always wonder why they had it, it was basically unsafe and unsupervised. The incinerator was mostly used to burn paper waste and old burnable items. Seeing the blood drip to the floor I looked at Popee in a concerned expression. He gave me a cold stare and continued to carry his body to the back. I understood that stare as a, ‘Shut up, I know what I’m doing’ type of stare. I scoffed at him with a shaking voice as we reached the incinerator.  
We dropped his disgusting dead body on the ground as Popee huff and puffed out. My legs were shaking and my adrenaline was slowly raising. Popee noticed my discomfort and pulled me into his arms, patting my back, “Don’t be scared. It’s fine, he was the first one to attack you. It’s not your fault, it’s not my fault either. It’s his damn fault for putting his damn hands on you first...” he said and quickly released his grip to put open the incinerator doors to put the dudes disgusting body in the machine burner. He turned the machine to high temperatures and quickly closed the doors as he took a couple steps back to look at the damage he’s done. His clothes were covered in faint blood stains. He smiled and put his hands on his hips. Turning his head to me, he smiled, “Well I’m glad that it’s 5 to 6 in the morning, or else the teachers would be having our arses,” He said and I frowned, turning away to walk to class. Popee was quick to notice, he swiftly grabbed my cheeks and turned my head to his direction, “It’s not YOUR fault or is it MINE, got it?” He snarled. I nodded my head out of fear and he gently let go of my cheeks. I slapped his arm out from my reach and ran to my classroom.  
I got to my home class and was breathing heavily, not seeing any classmates I sighed out in discomfort. Walking up to my desk I placed my handbag on the side hanger of it and hung up my coat in the back of the class. I walked back and took out my first hour assignments that were supposed to be due yesterday, but I had remembered that the school had closed for investigation. Sighing out I laid my forearms on the desk, my head soon followed behind. “Stupid Popee...He didn’t have to do that...” I mumbled and closed my eyes, slipping into slumber. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I was being woken up. Taking my head off of the desk I had drool slightly falling out of my mouth. Looking around to whom had woken me from my slumber I had found it was Ms. Stain. She was another classmate of mine. She had the same uniform as mine meaning she was on her last year of high-school as well. Ms. Stain had brown almost hazelnut shoulder length hair and she had dark brown eyes. She was a strange one, and she was piss broke like the rest of us in this crumbling town, “Eepop, are you okay?” She uttered with a worried expression. I groaned and place my head back down onto the desk, trying to sleep again.  
Ms. Stain giggled and patted my back, a sign that she’ll leave me be. “Rough night again huh?” She said and walked off to her desk, hearing her footsteps fading to a halt.  
Nuzzling my face into my forearms I was almost slipping into slumber again, but all that changed when I heard Popee’s voice call my name. I shot my head up and with dazed eyes I looked over it the entrance of the classroom, there he stood. Uniform clean and spotless. I sat up in my chair and questioned at his appearance. He smiled and walked towards me with his hands on his hips, “Clean and sparkly, huh?” He said in a bubbly tone. I gave him a strange look then I remember, “The school has a washing machine...I forgot.” I mumbled, still tired from before. Popee pulled up a chair from the desk next to me and sat down, laying his arms on my desk while pushing himself onto my handbag that hung at the side with a childish expression, “What’s wrong ‘sweetheart’. You tired?” He questioned. I nodded my head. He noticed my expression and began tapping his middle finger on the desk. “You’re not tired, are you?” He inquired while giving me the cold dark stare again. I gave him a fearful look as he grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the classroom, “You didn’t have breakfast, that’s why you’re acting so weird!” He smiled and was dragging me out of the school. It was cold and I could see the early bird students stare at us like we were out of place. I then remember that there was supposed to be ONE of us in this world. My face was slightly turning red from embarrassment and I tried to pull my hand back, but Popee kept dragging me, unfazed at how much I struggled.  
He dragged me all the way to the cheap veggie meat bar place that was right next to the school and sat me down at a clean but old table, “Wait just a minute, this place has SOME great food here.” He said and walked up to the counter. I sighed out and placed my head on the table, still feeling shaken up from earlier.  
I heard Popee call my name and I shot my head up, smelling the pork on the plate and side veggies in the bowls on the tray as he brought them to the table. I rolled my eyes and smiled, grabbing the eating utensils in the process. Popee slapped my hand and shook his finger in my face, “What do you say?” He asked, smiling. I scoffed at him and put my hand down back onto the table, “T-Thank you?” I questioned, grabbing the utensils again. He smiled and laughed as he grabbed his utensils to eat, “Gosh you’re so easy to mess with, almost as easy as Kedamono! That’s what makes you so cute!” He blurted. I stopped chewing my Gyoza and stared at him with my face turning bright red. I swallowed my food quickly and spoke out, “E-Excuse me?” Popee turned pinkish and laughed, “Just kidding! Hah you two ARE alike, but you’re better cause you’re me.” I scoffed and continued to eat.

While we were eating I noticed that Popee was looking at me for an uncomfortable long period of time. I looked up from my bowl and saw that he had his dark stare again, “You’re still upset, aren’t you?” He muttered, clenching his utensils. I slammed my utensils down and shot out from the chair, with a shaking voice shouting out, “I didn’t even know him, YOU didn’t even know him!” He broke his utensil in half and shot out of his chair to stare me down, “He laid his hands on YOU first! If anyone is gonna lay their hands on my mirror self it’s going to be ME.” He protested still having those cold dark eyes. I had tears streaming down my cheeks, I didn’t want him to kill the dude that care so much about his brother. If Onomadek was killed, I would have done the same thing. I sat back down wiping my tears and sniffing my mucus back up my nostrils. Popee sat back down as well and puffed out air. Wiping the last of my tears I shot out from the chair and walked out into the cold weather as I heard Popee call my name, “Eepop, Eepop god damn it get back here.” I shook my head and continued to walk to the school, feeling my eyes burn from the salty tears and cold air. 

Getting to class I kept my coat on and just threw myself onto my desk chair, slamming my forehead onto the wooden table that I call a desk. The near by students stopped talking and the classroom fell silent. I grumbled slowly put my head up, as I did I saw all of my friends looking at me with a worried expression. Well most of my friends. Crescent and Corona along with Ms. Stain walked over to my desk. Ms. Stain cupped her hands and gently spoke, “Eepop are you alright?” I mumbled something about not getting enough sleep and they all pulled near by chairs and began to talk to me, like how we use to do when we all were in pre-school. “Ah is it Onomadek again?” Corona asked, while Boron and Norris watch all of us from a distance. I shook my head and rubbed the bridge of my nose, “N-No, it’s my Mom again. She kept me up all night with her annoying giggling.” I muttered and they all comfort me. Crescent got up from the chair to grab her large furry coat form the back of the classroom. She walked back to all of us and laid her coat onto of me, “Get some rest, I can understand the feeling.” She said and smiled. I blushed while returning the smiling. Ms. Stain then got her hoodie and folded it like a pillow, placing the folded cloth in front of me where my head once laid. She gave a sweet smile and I thanked her. They all told me to lay down to rest, I did just that as they still sat around me, making sure no one would mess with me in the slightest. What great and wonderful friends I have, I am so grateful that they can understand and care. 

The bell rung and I shot my head up from my desk. I was still in my home classroom with the girls surrounding me. I yawned and they all noticed, “Rise and shine, it’s class time.” Crescent said and slowly took her large coat to hang it up again. Corona and Ms. Stain both patted my back and wished me a good day as they returned to their desk, Crescent was soon to follow Corona behind. The teacher came in and class began as usual. 

-3:05 P.M  
The bell just rung and it was time for me to clean the cooking classroom. The other students were wrapping up plastic bags and throwing them out while I sweep the floors. The teacher said their goodbyes and left the class in a moderate pace.  
When I was done sweeping the floor I went over to Yuna a classmate of mine and told her that I was done sweeping the floors. She nodded her head and began to check the floor. The cleaning of the class works like this, each week a student has a the responsibility to clean or changing something in the classroom, the next week that student has a DIFFERENT role of responsibility. It’s like we switch jobs in whatever class we all have at the end of the day each week. If we did a good job we get 5 points for doing our jobs right, if we did it wrong or worse we get less points. The manager that keep track of our points are also job switchers. The manager can be ANYONE in the class. Also on every Friday the student who’s playing manager of the week has to turn in the point sheet to the head masters office. The reason why this all happens is because the head master is checking track of everyone’s behavior status. If everyone has 4 to 5 points in the class then we don’t get extra homework, but if the head master sees that the class is failing to keep the class clean she will give out endless homework packets to the teacher. Teacher MUST hand it to us, setting a deadline that only collage kids could handle.  
I sighed out and put the broom back in the closet as I grabbed my handbag and coat. I finally zipped my coat on and headed for the door. I waved everyone a goodbye as they all did the same. Walking out into the hallway I saw the cooking club members standing outside of the classroom, waiting for it to be clean. I waved to one of the members of the club Midori as she stopped talking, noticed me and waved back, smiling sweetly. I blushed and quickly walked away as they all continued to talk about whatever they had on their minds.  
Getting to the shoe lockers I went up to my locked metal case and unlocked it to change my shoes, no duh. But I saw something out of the ordinary. It was a small envelope, it was blank too. No designs, no fancy writing, nothing. It didn’t even have a name on it either. I scoffed and threw it away, literally throwing it. “They must have put it in the wrong locker...” I mumbled finally putting on my normal shoes.  
Walking out of the school I saw Popee waiting for me at the metal gates that stood in front of the hell hole I call ‘School’. He smirked while his hands were in his pockets, “Just in time, goodie-two-shoes. Geez you don’t need to KEEP me waiting.” He said still not removing that devilish smirk from his face. I rolled my eyes and began to take the route that leads me to the hospital. Popee had noticed and put his hand on my shoulder, pointing at the train station in the far distance. “Woah there Goldilocks, the train is THAT-A-WAY, where you going?” He pondered. I told him I was going to visit Onomadek. He scoffed and crossed his arms as I began to walk again, “What the hell did she do this time? Burn half of her fur off or did she get an ‘owie’ on her tail?” He teased as he chuckled. I sighed as I shook my head, “She got stabbed by a creep. That’s really why I’m paying her a visit, that all.” I replied still walking. He fell silent and quickly gained up to my walking pace. I looked over to look at him, all he had was a sorrowful yet neutral expression. I lightly patted his back, smiling weakly, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” I added as we continued on.

Entering the hospital building I was surprised to see Mami and Onomadek, standing right next to each other while Mami talked to the service desk worker. Onomadek wasn’t technically standing, she was in a brown wheelchair with a expression of pain sprawled across her face. I walked a little close to them and the realized that she was okay to talk to, “Onomadek!” I shouted with a hearty tone. She swiftly turned her head to face me and I clung around her shoulders as happy tears fell down my cheeks, “Oh are you alright? Does it hurt to move? Are you able to come back? Do you want anything to eat? I can get you something to drink. Do you want a drink?” I was asking so many questions while she tried to get her off of me. Her expression changed to many faces of happiness and annoyance, but it all fell onto one expression, a sweet smile. I kissed her mask and left side muzzle multiple times as tears were still falling. Right when I was about to ask the next question Popee grabbed my left wrist and dragged me outside, almost like I was a rag doll. Onomadek noticed and tried rolling to us shouting “What the hell? Popee’s here? Hey, bring her back!” but she was stopped by Mami. I tried setting myself free, but his grip was tight around my wrist. “P-Popee! What’s y-your problem?! L-Let me go!” I shouted as I felt my fear rise. He didn’t say anything or even looked at me, he was just dragging me somewhere. Then I noticed that he was dragging me to the train station. I grunted and plead with him but it was no use, he wouldn’t budge.  
He finally released his grip by lunging me forward. I fell to the train station floor boards and felt my knee burn a little, “P-Popee what the hell!? What’s your damn deal?” I argued feeling my blood boil. While I was grabbing my far away hand bag that fell with me, Popee then proceeded to grab the collar of my shirt and stare at me with his eyes full of rage, “What’s MY deal? What’s MY problem? My problem is that you’re getting touchy with a fucking pink DOG.” He cursed out. I was confused. “Touchy w-with a dog?” I stuttered while lightly grabbing his hands that held my collar shirt. He calmed down a bit, but not enough, “D-Don’t play dumb with me. I saw how you two were. I saw how much you CARED for her. I saw how much she CARED for you...” His voice was getting more somber. I was still confused as I gave him my look of confusion. He finally let go of my collar shirt and put his hands around my shoulders, “What’s my problem? It’s...It’s...Well it’s complicated...” He said looking away turning a bright pink. I nudged him to say more, but all he did was face away, “Come on now! Tell me the reason why ‘Popee the fucking clown’ over here acted so mean earlier.” I barked slapping his hands off of me. He stopped his foot down and with determination in his expression, “I-It’s because I don’t want anyone else having you! You’re a mirror image of ME, you don’t deserve those who treat you like ass, you deserved to be treated with respect or like a queen...” He said as he grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb. I blushed and furrowed my eyes at him, “That’s the only reason why you acted like a jerk to Onomadek? It’s because I LOOK like YOU?!” I shouted, he shook his head and put his hands up in defense while blushing, “N-No no no n-no, that’s not the MAIN reason!” I furrowed my eyes even more, “Not the MAIN reason? Are you saying that me looking EXACTLY like you is STILL a reason why you can be an ass to my girlfriend?!” He was agitated now and it looked like he wanted to wrap his hands around my neck and throw me onto the rusty railroads. “It’s because I like you! Is that so much to explain?! God you are SO difficult to understand AND deal with!” He shouted as he buried his face into his hands, turning red like a tomato. I stared at him and then realize that all the horrible and nasty things he did today was because, he liked me? I was flabbergasted at him and I almost didn’t know how to feel or react.  
We stood there, his face still buried, me being surprised as heck for a few minutes. I then began, “Well...I can love two beings at once, can’t I?” I mumbled and he looked up from his hands, still red like a tomato. “W-What do you mean, i-idiot?” He questioned removing his face from his hands, still blushing. Sighing out I began again, “What is it called, that new word that everyone hates? A p-poly relationship?” I confessed entangling my hands together. He widen his eyes slightly and furrowed them at me, “I’m not fucking a d-dog!” He barked out. I put up my hands in defense and shook them a bit. “N-No, no, no, no, wait just a minute. I mean yes all three parties HAVE to agree to date each other, but you don’t HAVE to like Onomadek in that was to be in a p-poly relationship with me...” He furrowed his eyes even more and crossed his arms, turning his head to the side in a fast manner. I felt guilt crawling up my shoulders and Popee finally spoke out to me, “If that’s the only way I can get ‘close’ with you, so be it...” he muttered. My eyes began to see light and I smiled. “I’m glad I can be with you.” I stated. He noticed my smile and blushed a tiny bit while he was still looking away. 

We walked back to go visit Onomadek again. I told the situation to her and she was resistant at first but she then remembered what I said to her a few days back. She crossed her arms and grumbled, “Fine...But don’t expect me to hand you over to him EASILY when fourth base comes around.” She said having an expression of vulgar lust across her mask. I didn’t know what she was really planning but I smiled crookedly while feeling slight fear crawl over my back as I looked over at Popee, he had determination on his face. His blue eyes fell over to me and began, “Then I’ll just have to steal her from you, one way for another.” He smirked walking out of the hospital. Onomadek growled as Mami grabbed my shoulder and lead me out to the parking lot, “The worker agree to take her back to the room, we’re allowed to leave.” She said smiling. “You teenagers are going to be the death of me one day, just watch.” I sighed and smiled at her as I opened Aloap.

We all came back to the Zirkus grounds with Mami, tired and hungry. I walked over to my tent to change into my onesies and bunny hat. While zipping up my suit and tying my bunny hat, I turned around and saw Popee standing there at my tent entrance, looking at me with his eyebrows raise. I was spooked and jumped two feet off the ground. Popee then stepped closer to me with more curiosity on his expression. My face turned pink and I pointed at him, “Y-You were standing r-right there this whole t-time, g-get out you pervert!” I fumed. He didn’t listen but stepped closer in the results, “Are you really gonna let her get to fourth base first?” He questioned. I was livid and pushed him out of my tent, zipping it closed. I huffed out flustered as heck, “Geez what an idiot, he’s acting like he’s a complete child...Wanting everything first.” I muttered under my breath. I crossed my arms and shook my head. I walked to my bed and pulled out my assignments that were given to me today. Placing my English paper in top of everything I began to write the answers onto the thin paper.  
———  
Finishing 1 out of 5 assignments I sighed out placing my pencil down and unzipping my tent to find that Popee and Mami were cooking something in the distance. I sniffed the air and noticed it was something chicken related. Walking over to them I noticed that Popee was handling the stove that was inside the food cart. I was surprised and saw that he was cooking the chicken with a wooden spoon while adding all sorts of spicy seasoning, “Popee, you can cook?” I asked with awestruck in my voice. He turned his head to face me and nodded, “Of course I can cook! My nanny taught me how to cook, what did you think I ate rocks and lizards all day?” He grinned and I smiled back slightly nudging him in the side. He was quick to notice and bap me with the handle side of the wooden spoon in the head. I giggled and held the spot that he hit. Mami looked over to us while she was cutting the veggies and smiled, “You two.” She joked while shaking her head. We both gave her a confused looked as we both looked each other, blushing slightly.  
When they were done cooking we all sat at the table preparing our utensils and plates. I was about to grab a fork that was laid on the table for my plate but Popee reached over for it first, resulting in our hands touching. I jerked my right hand back doing a, ‘Eep!’ Sound. Popee jerked his hand back as well, looking at me with his wide eyes and slightly blushing face. I swiftly grabbed the fork and placed it in the area where I was planning to sit. I grabbed my plate and walked over to the cooked food.  
Setting my plate down I began to eat my ginger chicken with a side of cucumber and cabbage. Popee came back to the table with nothing but chicken on it, not even the ginger was on his plate. I scoffed and smiled as he sat his plate onto the table. He furrowed his eyes and smiled at me, “What you’ve never seen a rabbit pajama man eat nothing but meat before?” He asked raising an eyebrow. I shook my head as I took a huge bite out of my cabbage. Mami hollered out a laugh and speed walk to the table with her plate of various food items. I grumbled at her hollering as I took a few more bites into my food. I hated when she makes loud noises.  
Finishing my food I went over to the cart and washed my dishes with the tiny sink that was underneath the food cart. Popee and Mami were still at the table eating.  
I quickly returned back to the table and watched them for a bit, “Hey when we were at the hospital why didn’t Onomadek return with us? Shouldn’t she just stay there for one or two days?” I pondered as Mami turned her head to face me. She quickly gulped her food down and took a sip of water, “Mmfp, well she’s a wolf. It’s gonna take a while for her to be let out again.” She replied, taking more swig of water. I tensed up my shoulders in a sassy way and began, “Why would it take her a while, just because she a wolf? Don’t they have veterinarians working along side WITH the normal doctors?” Mami gave me a ‘are you serious look’ and spoke again. “It’s because she’s not human. Like I said, she’s a wolf, it’s takes a while to examine and keep her well again.” I huffed out in front of her and walked to my tent. I walked in and zipped up, walking to the corner to turn on my heat lamp again, feeling the mild temperature air flow out. Looking to my lawn chair bed, I sighed out walking over and began to my assignments once more.


	8. Chapter 8

While I was finishing the last of my assignments I heard my tent entrance being opened up. I lifted my head from my papers and saw that it was Popee lifting up my zipped tent, “Hey, what are you working on?” He asked putting the tent entrance down and crossing his arms while pointing his left hip out. I told him my last assignment, “It’s history.” He nodded while giving me a deviant look, “You’re such a dork.” He added. I huffed out as a response and finally put my name on the assignment, sitting up on my bed to stretch. I heard my arms crack and my legs muscles loosen. I slowly turn my body to face Popee while I was sitting criss cross and looked at him. He finally noticed me and looked over to face my eyes, “What?” He question as I had see that he had his onesies on again. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled at him sweetly. He blushed and was swift to look away, “So where are you sleeping this time, the rocks again?” I asked waiting for a response. Popee turn his head to the left and thought for a few seconds, “Your Mom placed me somewhere near her tent and to top it all off she‘s making her weird car watch over me while I sleep. I don’t understand WHY but, I don’t even get a random tent to sleep in. I’m just sleeping out in the open like how I use to.” He replied looking back at me and smiling blankly, “Maybe I can share a tent with you?” I was shocked and grabbed my pencil, pointing it right at him, using it for defense just in case. “No thank you! Do you remember the LAST time you were alone with me?!” I shouted as my face turned pinkish. He chuckled and took a few steps back, “Woah there, don’t stab me now. Right so I’m gonna get back to the bed.” He began to walk out of my tent and said a few inaudible words while still smiling. I got up to try and zip my tent close but Popee had swiftly grabbed my right forearm that held my pencil and gently placed his left hand on my head, preventing my small strains of hair getting in the way of him kissing the top of my forehead, “Goodnight Eepop...” He said tenderly as he released his hold on my head and forearm. I was starstruck as I held my forehead and blushed even more. I furrowed my eyes at him tried to zip my tent close. As I finally got it to go down I saw Popee shrug and smirk, that was the last thing I saw before I sat on the ground, pulling my knees together and began to cry flustered tears. My face was still pinkish from blushing and my cheeks were puffing up like popcorn. I was trying my hardest to wipe my eyes, but it all just came out like a river. I know right, ‘Heerrr, heerr, Eepop you’re such a crybaby.’ There’s a reason for that. I hated how today went, every little bit of it I just wanted to grab Popee by the throat and throw him back in his world, but that wouldn’t be very lady like. I also hate these feelings that were dwelling in me, I despised the heartfelt feelings that they both gave me. If I could live without feelings as a human, I wouldn’t mind in the slightest. All these loving feelings make me feel scared and uneasy, I fear that if I continue to lead both of them on with love the situation of these relationships will become more serious. I fear rejection and mental distance, if I break both hearts the air will return to normal right? Wrong. The air will feel dense and neither of them will be willing to even acknowledge that I exist anymore. I didn’t know what to do, I’m scared and dumbfounded. The tears wouldn’t stop and I began to do small hiccups as I tried to breath in. I covered my mouth to stop my tiny hiccups, the unstoppable tears flowed over my hand and down my cheeks again. I uncovered my mouth and just let it all flow out. Getting up from the sandy cold ground I sniffed up my mucus and dusted myself off so I may lay on my bed again. I scrubbed my feet together to get the sand off of it and pulled them onto the bed. Looking at my assignments I huffed out, putting them in order and placing the finished papers in my hand bag along with the pencil I was holding. Putting my handbag onto the ground I laid down in bed and finally pulled the covers over me, letting my tearful eyes grow heavy. ‘Finally I can have a full 9 hour sleep.’ I thought in my head as I looked over to my crappy clock, it was 9:14pm. I looked at the clock more blankly as I let my fluffy pillow take my head into the land of slumber.  
——-  
4:07am, I woke up and felt the dense air was lifted like it never happened. I sat up in my bed and was so out of it, I looked down at my hands and saw them shaking. Rubbing my face I groaned feeling vague, letting the prints of my fingers smush the face oil deeper into my skin. I sat there spacing out for a few seconds letting the small defeated breaths escape my lungs. I was going to get off my bed, but something in my brain was telling me to not to go. I shook the feeling off and put my right foot down onto the sandy ground first, not knowing the surprise that was going to happen. Letting my left foot drag me further I felt a hand grab my right ankle. I shrieked at the moment as the hand pulled my ankle back, my left leg didn’t reach the ground yet resulting in me falling forward. My arms became my cushion for my fall, knocking the little air out of my lungs. My breast hurt as they hit the ground, being squeezed into tiny rocks I call sand, “O-Ouch, crap!” I mumbled out. I heard a girly chuckle while small shuffling noises came from under my bed, it sounded like someone trying to get out. I turned my towards my bed and saw that it was Onomadek, “Hey.” She added while putting her paw up in a greeting type signal as she dusted herself off from the sand. My eyes widen with a little bit of fear but I wanted to be nice, so I pretended to be happy and squealed, with twinkle toes I leaped up to cling around her shoulders. She was quick to capture me and swung me around laughing sweetly, just like the two characters did in an old movie we used to watch about a Castle In The Sky. She finally got tired of swinging me around and landed me down, having an expression of somewhat joy, her mask was smiling but her drawn eyebrows were furrowed. “Y-You got out of the hospital? Finally, I was kinda wondering when you’ll be home.” I smiled as we were still holding each other close. Onomadek gave me a snarky faces expression before speaking, “KIND OF? What type of girlfriend ARE you? Did OUR boyfriend affect you? Oh no, this is awful! He’s infected your brain with straight thoughts! Hah, just messing with you.” She joked but paused for a different expression, “No but seriously, he didn’t do anything to you right?” She asked holding my right hand tightly. I shook my head as she sighed out in comfort. “That’s good. Ever since that one time I’ve been trying to keep my guard up.” She added and kissed my cheek with her mask, basically meaning if she was human she would have kissed me on my cheek regularly. She released me and grabbed my toothbrush along with my uniform, “let’s get ready for school.” She said giving me another sweet smile. I looked at her and straight at my items she was holding, smiling. Walking past her to unzip my green and yellow tent, I began my Thursday morning.  
Being done with the cleansing of my teeth, I zipped the washing tent closed and quickly changed into my school uniform, letting my knee length skirt slightly tickle my legs in the process. Slipping my long sleeve top uniform on I tucked it in my skirt as it was required to do so. I swiped my skirt down to straighten it out and looked in the mirror to fix the few strands of hair that were tied into my red hair ties.  
Unzipping the tent I let the cold air stab at my lungs and salty eyes, realizing that I had cried the night before. I rolled my eyes at my past actions and headed to my tent to grab my heavy coat, feeling the harsh weather make my toes cold. Arriving to my tent I zipped it closed and looked over to my broken dresser and thought for a bit, “Would my teachers yell at me for wearing leggings with my uniform?” I mumbled. I shrugged and went over to it anyways, grabbing my navy blue leggings with my coat and handbag.

The zipping up sound of my tent had alerted Onomadek as she turned her head towards my direction. She was a few meters away from me but she had swiftly walked over to where I was standing, “Ready?” She asked holding out her right paw. I nodded my head and with cold hands I took her paw in, feeling the warmth of her fur and blood course through her front paster. She was in her uniform too and felt my cheeks turn warm as she lead the way and just before we exit the Zirkus, Popee in his school uniform popped out from the shallow wall that was at the entrance, surprising us both in the process. Onomadek growled and stomped her right hind leg down onto the ground, “What was that for? I-Idiot you scared me!” She sputtered out changing her expression. Popee glared at her with a smirk, walking to my left side. We both watched his actions as I was beginning to realize what he was going to do. He stopped at my left side and slid his hand into mine, causing my face to swell red warm even more. Onomadek growled and low one resulting her pulling me, making Popee the one being dragged by the two of us to the train station.

Reaching school and changing into the school shoes, I walked to my class as well as setting my coat in the back of the room. Onomadek went to her classroom to place her stuff while Popee was following me around like a Rottweiler. Placing my handbag on the side hook of the desk I was to sit at, Popee pulled up a random chair that was nearby and sat next to me, facing my direction but with the chair backwards. “What do you have planned today? Eating lunch with the furry who has anger issues?” He asked raising an eyebrow. I gave him a nasty look just as a booming voice echoed in my home class, “I heard that!” Onomadek shriek out. She walked over to my desk with both paws on her hips, pulling up another nearby chair, sitting the same way Popee was. Popee and Onomadek met eyes, giving the most ugly glare they could come up with. All the nearby early bird students that were looking at all of us for a few seconds, turned their attention back to whatever they were doing. I was sweating a tiny bit and got out my orange and purple star wallet, the one Kedamono gave more for my 18 birthday. Opening my wallet I saw the few bucks in the pocket of my gift, “L-Look, Oh I just have enough for the three of us, isn’t that n-nice?” I babbled out. Onomadek grabbed my wallet out of my hand, closed it, and put it in her skirt pocket. “Oh wow, that’s so darn rude of you. I was just making the situation a little lighter.” I added. They both looked at me with snarls almost sinking away, seeing the light return to their eyes, well to Popee at least. I smiled at them both until Popee grabbed my cheeks with his bony hands, studying my eyes. “Why are your eyes slightly puffy? Are you okay?” He questioned giving me sharp glares while still studying my eyes. With shaking hands I smacked his bony fingers from my cheeks and looked at him dead in his sight, “I-I’m fine. It’s unnecessary for you to be doing that to me.” I replied sharply, giving him a nasty look. Popee looked over to Onomadek and she did the same thing that Popee had done, but with a softer grasp, “Huh. Twerp wasn’t lying...Tell me, what’s bothering you? Is there a reason?” She slightly tilted my head side to side a few times before finally locking eyes with mines. Her expression changed to her thinking emotion as she wiped her thumb on my eye, feeling the sandpaper like paw pad she had. Onomadeks’ paw landed on my left cheek and stayed there for a few seconds, I was quick to notice and pulled my hand up from my lap to grasp her paw, rubbing it against my cheek softly. I looked in her masked eyes and saw an expression of guilt, feeling the somber mood burn off of her. Popee was looking at us with a confused face and began to speak, “What in god's name are you gay losers doing?” We snapped out of our daze and looked over to him. He saw my glazed eyes, almost with shock he put up his hands, trying to reach my face. His right hand was almost to my cheek until we all heard the bell ring, it snapped us all out of our state of mental connection.  
I looked around the classroom and saw my friends and the few students watching closely. Ms. Stain, Crescent, Corona, Boron, and Norris were watching with light in their eyes. “Aw I wanna know what happens next!” Ms. Stain said pumping her little fist up in down. I looked over at her and did a “eh?”. The others laughed at three of us, Onomadek and Popee both snarled at all of them, “W-What’s so funny?” I asked with a shaking voice. Boron stopped giggling and swung her hand in a sassy way, “You three are our new drama entertainment!Haven’t you notice by now? Ever since your ‘problem from yesterday’ we’ve BEEN paying attention to you and your actions.” She added. They all continued to giggled until we heard the other students in the hallway getting to their classes. Popee and Onomadek stood up form their chairs, fist clenched and mouths ready to spill out all the names from under the gay sun lord, “Keep laughing and I’ll show y'all some real entertainment.” Popee said coldly with his eyes darken. Almost all of the class went silent, except for Boron. Norris was trying his hardest to stop Boron from laughing, but all was lost when Popee charged at Boron with his right fist. Boron smirked and dodge his attack shrugging her shoulders, her short skirt twirling with the physics she had made. Popee landed harshly on her desk knocking it over in the process, looking up at her with nothing but a foul glare in his eyes. Popee got up and stood his ground, until my homeroom teacher walked in the class with his suit and briefcase full of assignments. “What the heck is going on here? Pick up that desk up this instant Eepop, and tell me this, why are you wearing a male school uniform?” He demanded. That’s right, yesterday there was a substitute teacher, so of course the homeroom couldn’t tell us apart. Popee apologized and picked up the desk, his back turned against the teacher and fist still clenched until his knuckles turned white. Onomadek stood next to me, paw on my shoulder while still having a snarling expression on her mask. Popee walked out of the classroom and the home teacher finally saw me, surprised at my presence. “Eepop, I thought that was you?” He asked pulling assignments. I rolled my eyes and pulled out mines, “That’s what a lot of people say about my ‘mirror self’ or twin if you want to call him that.” I replied huffing out. Onomadek stormed out of the classroom, steam from the side of her mask almost visible.

-10:20 AM  
Math class has now been done and an assignment has already been given to me. During passing time I hid my mechanical pencil under my paper, got up from my desk and walked out into the hallway, seeing the other students quickly walking to their classes. I glared at all the passing students and locked my eyes in the direction of the bathroom. Feeling my knee length skirt brush my legs I felt eyes on me. I looked all over, but didn’t find anyone looking down on me. I ticked back into my direction and began walking again.  
Reaching the bathroom I pass the smelly boys washroom. I was almost to the girls restroom until a bony hand grabbed my right arm, pulling me into the boys washroom. I was caught off guard as I was turned around to see Popee smoking. I gasp at his rebellious action as he put up his finger to his mouth, doing a ‘shhh’ motion. He gave me ¥300 yen which in total is roughly around $2.81, “Since I left my ID in my wallet at home, you can go buy me some more ciggies.” He grinned. I looked at him with disgust and threw his money onto the floor, slapping the cigarette out of his mouth. He held his leg cheek and huffed out his last puff, looking almost shocked. “How DARE you turn yourself over to cigarettes?! And pulling me into the washroom JUST to get you more? How disgusting! I rather kiss a dog than a smoker!” I exclaimed storming out and right into the girls bathroom, ‘powdering my nose’.

-12:05 PM  
Gym has started for me again and I see Popee in the distance, watching me from afar behind the broken metal fences. He was grasping the metal fence while giving me a blank stare, looking like he was in deep thought.  
I gave him a disgusting look and turned my head to coach, listening to her speech about what we were going to do today.  
Two laps first, stretching, then the activity started. Today we were starting on the volleyball unit, and coach has already picked out teams which was the worst. I disliked a few students from this gym class and coach paired me up with the girls that would ask me questions on how I was so fit. I sighed in relief as coach handed me the volleyball, telling me to serve. I nodded my head in glee and smacked the ball into the air, beginning the match with my teammates that I  
liked being around.  
After gym with only a few minutes to changed. I walked inside the school building sweating like a pig while heading to the girls locker room as I talked to a girl named Yōsei. She was one of my teammates on the volleyball match.  
Changing out of my long gym shorts I grabbed my skirt from the small locker we all had. I was about to grabbed my leggings until I felt a slap on my arse. I jolted straight up and did a high pitched ‘Eep’ sound. Like a bullet I turned around and saw who the culprit was, it was another team member I barely knew, Mageru. She was the more quiet one in my group and she never liked talking to anyone except her two friends and me. She had long black hair, was still wearing her smelly gym uniform, and had a real problem of staring at people for a long periods of time. I never judged her for it, until the action that she just did now. She looked at me with a blank expression almost like if she wasn’t the one who just slapped my arse, “What the hell is wrong with you!?” I hollered out. The other girls near by us looked over and just stared, no one making a move. Her face turned red and she began to cup her hands together breathing heavily, “I-I, Uh, I r-r-really, r-really like you a lot a-and I was w-wondering if y-you wanted to go s-see a movie o-or something?” She sputtered out. I was taken aback and was almost sick. I mean yes it was nice of her to ask me and all, kudos to her, but I she just slapped my arse and tried to look innocent. “Are you kidding? After what you just did? Hell no! That was rude, immature, and disgusting! You’re in the same grade as me and you shouldn’t have done that from the very start!” I replied back pointing my bone finger at her, she was shocked at the amount of anger in my voice and how I sounded like a damn teacher. After I was done pointing at her she covered her face and ran off to the other side of the girls locker room, making a groaning noise like how an animal would sound like if it was looking for a mate.  
The other girls whispered among themselves while looking at me then back at Mageru. I huffed out and quickly got dressed for my next class, as I got my lavender perfume bottle out of my locker and sprayed the few areas that smelled the worse from sweat, so I didn’t have to get kicked out of class again for smelling awful.

-4:18 PM  
Finally turning off the sink from washing the dishes, I wiped my hands on the bleached clean towel that hang on the stove handle. I grabbed all my items, my coat, hand bag, and my assignments that were safely in my leather pouch. I waved a goodbye to this week leader of the class and walked out into the hallway doing the same wave of a goodbye to Midori. She did the same as I began walking to the shoe lockers, noticing the small arts and crafts on the hallway walls of the school.  
Reaching the shoe locker I went up to mine and swiftly changed into my regular shoes, placing the school shoes inside the metal box. I turned to the exit and pressed myself against the heavy metal door, feeling the cold air stab me again. Turning left from the front entrance I took my time walking to the parking lot. In the distance I saw familiar figures at the empty spaces of rocks, where an elephant car was parked. They both waved at me as I began to smile at them, waving back.  
Stepping up to the parking lot, Popee and Onomadek both grabbed me by my arms and pulled me into a tight hug. I felt unnerved but soon fell into comfort as I never felt more safe around the people I hate the most. Mami then rolled down the window of Aloap and smiled at me, “Ready to go?” She boomed out as Aloap tooted a noise. He scooted Popee and Onomadek away from me and pulled my wrist gently with his trunk, indicating that he wanted me to get in his car seats. I smiled and scooted closer to Aloap to pat his head. He tooted a noise again in a response, Mami smiled and shook her head, doing a “let’s go” hand gesture to us. I nodded my head and got into Aloap, leaving the door open for Popee and Onomadek, they both fought and fidgeted in, slamming the door in the process. Aloap hollered in pain, Mami then quickly scolded them for slamming the door so hard. They both said an insult to Mami as she started Aloap, “We’re going to be practicing another Zirkus performance again, as we all been busy we need to practice the MINUTE we get back.” She said focusing on the sandy snow roads of December.

When we reached the Zirkus grounds I saw that metal poles and other metal equipment was built into the ground. I was surprised at their heights and stability, as I got close to one. I walked right up to it and looked straight up, feeling just a tad bit queasy. My stomach felt like a toilet bowl, flushing and mixing all the meals I’ve had. Swiftly dropping my head back down I held my stomach with my left arm and my mouth with my right hand, holding back the urge to gag at the tall metal structures.  
Mami, Popee, and Onomadek all walked towards me with large titanium boxes. It looked like they were all excited to get started with the practice, as I saw the almost sickening smiles I spread across each faces. They all slam the heavy boxes down, startling me and the hairs in the back of my neck. With tiny sweat forming on Popee and Mami, Onomadek face expression never changed from that sick drawn smile. She looked over to me without changing that expression, making me uncomfortable. Onomadek could tell that I was feeling discomfort while shifting away from her, so she stepped closer to me without breaking contact. I was quick to notice and my shoulders lifted up, trying to put more distance by just a few centimeters. Onomadek then closed in on my face and swiftly changed her expression to a sweet eye, cheeks blushing plastic glass mask, masking her fake mask like lips kiss my lips. I was even more uncomfortable, something about this situation did sit right with me. She slowly put her arms up and laid her paws on the tiny muscles on my arm, kissing me more passionately. As I was trying to break free from this weird situation I felt a thick blindfold wash over my eyes, blanking my vision into darkness. I screamed and struggled to get the blindfold off of me. Onomadek wasn’t trying to be sweet, she was holding me still so they could tie me down and do god knows what. I felt Mami’s arms hold my waist, Onomadek still gripping my arms and it must’ve been Popee doing the tying. I shrieked as past memories flooded my mind of Popee and Onomadek being alone with me, “N-No! I-I don’t w-want to be a-a-alone with them M-Mama! M-Mama pleases, I t-though I was going t-to be protected by y-you?!” I cried out kicking my legs in all directions. I managed to hit Mami somewhere soft but it didn’t do much damage as I did not hear a sound come out from her. I didn’t mean to hit her, I was aiming for Onomadek or the kneecaps of Popee. Tears began to swell in my tightly tied eyes as I shrieked out even more, “L-Let go of m-me! Mama, please h-help me! What a-are you three planning?!” But nothing I said even got through their thick skulls. My hands were now bundled together behind my back and my bothersome legs were tied as well.  
I was lifted up from the sand ground and carried to somewhere cold and solid as I heard the sound of a creaky closing door, they had put me in a large cage it sounds and feels like. I still had my school uniform on and my hair was in tangles, my eyes were still producing the heavy salty tears as I slowly lifted myself up from the cold cage. Sitting back up with the help of my tied hands I felt the rushed blood from my head return to it normal state as I had a feeling of being helpless again. It wasn’t dark in the cage, it felt like I was still out in the open as I could faintly hear Mami, Onomadek, and Popee discussing inaudible topics. I dropped my head down feeling betrayed for the last time and wailed out a loud sob as I held my legs to my chest.  
Continuing to sob out loudly I heard footsteps reaching my medium sized prison. I was tired, stressed, and slowly felt my mental state drip out of my ears. As the footsteps came to a stop in front of me my sobs became louder, scooting myself to the back of the cage I felt the cage shake with such force it tipped over a tiny bit, not strong enough to complete tip me over but strong enough to get me scared. “Quit crying so loud, it’s getting really annoying.” Popee grumbled as he lifted one of his body part from the cage and walked away. I fell silent and hiccuped when I tried to breath in fresh air. Feeling like a lab rat I laid back down onto the cold metal as I felt another live flesh touch my shoulder, as I was startled I began to notice the rough dry like skin on the flesh. It felt long, rough, and ashy. I thought it was the worst until the flesh made a trumpeting noise, it was Aloap. ‘Was he comforting me? How nice of him.’ I thought and nuzzled my head against his trunk. He did another quiet toot noise as he was trying not to alert the others while comforting me. I sniffed my mucus back in and with a broken smile, “Good boy.” I mumbled as he patted my head and with footsteps approaching the cage Aloap quietly drove away from me. I looked up at the sound of the footsteps and heard his voice, “Alright so, plans were changed, let me untie you.” He added and unlocked the cage. He gently grasp my shoulders and pulled me towards the exit of the metal box, using a some type of knife to cut my ties loose and pulling my blindfold off. I tried to run out of the metal cage, but Popee held me close and put his legs around my waist. He got real close to my ears and I heard his careful breathing, “I apologize for my actions.” He whispered as he held me tighter. I was uncomfortable to the max, I did not want to be near him or Onomadek at all. Being release Popee noticed my swollen tear filled eyes and with a rapid move, grabbed both of my arms to stare right into my sight. I almost became sick from him looking at me for so long, but I held back my stomach from launching my meals in his disgusting face. He released me and put his hands up to my cheeks to wipe off the remaining tears with his large three paw thumb, “I didn’t know you were such a big baby like Kedamono, god you two are annoying.” He admitted trying his best not to rub my eyes too hard. I hiccuped a tiny sob as tears began to fall out again, Popee was swift to notice and took off his three paw gloves, “S-Stop it. Did the fabric hurt you?” He asked as I shook my head. I was trying to make words come out, but all I babbled out was inaudible sentences. Popee looked at me with an annoyed but confused expression, pulling me close for a hug again. He began to stroke my head as I saw Onomadek in the distance change her face mask to confused but with furrowing eyebrows. I hiccuped another sob as she began to make her way to both of us, “W-W-Why are you both so m-mean to me...” I sputtered out. Popee pulled me back gently with the same expression still on his face, but with more confusion. Onomadek finally reached us both and proceeded to wrap her arms around the both of us, mostly trying her best to hug me. I tugged and pushed both of them off of me running out of the Zirkus grounds and headed for the station. I heard them both call out my name trying their best to keep up with me but gave up when they realized I was a bit too fast for them.  
-  
Getting off the train that was in town a little bit of adrenaline was still pumping through me as I chose a spot to sit at the station, breathing heavily trying to catch my breath again. My vision was shaking and I felt the sadness and anger built up in me. I began to feel my stomach launch something as I ran to the public bathroom, holding my mouth to prevent the pent up sickness and discomfort I felt the entire time I was at the Zirkus grounds.  
I slammed the stall door closed and uncovered my mouth. I slammed myself onto the unclean bathroom floor as my eyes were wide open with tears streaming down my face as the acid vomit was landing into the squat toilet.  
I coughed out the remaining mushroom and carrots that I had for lunch that day and felt my tongue burn from the acid. I gagged and vomited more as the taste of copper began to flood my mouth a bit. I began to cough out what has looked to be blood as I began to taste the mushroom again. Opening my mouth a river of dark liquid flowed into the squatting toilet, making a few drops of my bacteria slash and jump onto the tile floor.  
As I was sobbing between my vomits someone knocked on the door, “E-Eepop? I-Is that you?” A familiar voice said. I moaned out a painful cry and felt my stomach sucking itself in from all the running and sickness I felt today. Ms. Stain knocked again asking if I was okay, “N-No, I-I’m not okay!” I wailed out holding my stomach as I felt the pain finally kick in. I fell over onto the nasty bathroom floor and cried harder, letting my hair dangle and cover my vision. With shaking arms, I turned my body around and unlocked the stall door, letting my classmate see me in such horrible conditions. She gasped and unzipped her bag that she was carrying, pulling out a few colourful handkerchiefs. Kneeling down she began to wipe my face from the past meals I had thrown out of my system and with a gentle movement she picked me up and placed me on her back, giving me a piggyback ride. “We’re going to Boron and Norris’s place, clearly the Zirkus grounds is a toxic place for you...” Ms. Stain added as she began to move. She opened the bathroom doors and we were off to my friends house. I was surprised that she was able to carry me like this, considering I was only about 130 pounds at that time, which was still quite heavy to a normal person. Maybe Ms. Stain has an after school job where she carries heavy things, who knows.

Reaching the front entrance of the crumbling but intact house, Ms. Stain knocked loudly while with smooth movements placed my feet on the ground next to her, making sure I was still being supported by her arms. Norris quickly answered the door and covered his mouth with his hands with a scared expression, “I can tell you later, please just give her a place to rest.” Ms. Stain implored. Norris nodded and stepped out of the way for us to enter the house. Stepping inside Ms. Stain didn’t even bother to take off her shoes and just rushed me to the living room where the rest of our friends resided. Crescent and Corona along with Boron all stopped laughing at whatever joke they just came up with and looked at me with almost shocked expressions.  
Ms. Stain politely told Boron to move from the main couch and she did as she was told, “What happened to Eepop? Her skin is pale and her eyes just look awful...” Boron added while Ms. Stain place me on the couch with a few soft pillows that was nearby. I was going to explain the whole situation to everyone, but Ms. Stain stopped me by speaking first. “I am not sure. I saw her run into the bathroom while I was on my way to your place and I followed her in, because she usually never runs into the bathroom in such a way.” She said as Boron nodded and huffed out while moving to the other couch to sit with Crescent and Corona. “The situation seems really funny, but I just can’t find the voice to laugh...” Boron added sounding a little somber. Norris finally walked into the living room with a full cup of water and a plate of unsalted crackers as an expression of worry was across his face. I was going to ask why he had brought me these items, but I had forgotten that Norris can’t speak. He placed them down onto the small table and handed me the water. I reached for it as I said a thank you, surprising the others. I took a huge chug of the H2O and within a few seconds placed it down gently seeing that I had only drank half a cup. Everyone around me had more expressions of worry, “W-What’s w-wrong?” I asked as my throat burned a little from the past acid. Boron shook her head with worry in her eyes, Corona looked like she wanted to comfort me, Crescent was twiddling her thumbs as Norris and Ms. Stain looked at me like how a mother and father would look at a sick cat, “Y-Your voice, what’s the matter, has Onomadek done something again?” Corona asked stepping over to me, kneeling onto the floor to face my eye level. I almost choked up at that name, feeling the past few hours of memories fly through my mind. Corona was shocked and had an expression of regret as tears began to swell my eyes again, “O-Oh I-I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have a-asked about such things.” Corona said waving her hands around while I hiccuped for air again. I tried to think of something else, but her name was already drilled into my mind. I sobbed out as I felt my stomach hurt again. I winced at my pain and arched forward, holding my stomach while still hiccuping for air. Ms. Stain ran over to me and held me close, trying her best to comfort me. Ms. Stain mumbled something to the others as Crescent nodded her head and zoomed into Boron and Norris’s kitchen. I heard metal clanking and wooden items drop to the floor as I was still trying to breathe for air while my burning salt tears dropped off from my face.  
Crescent came back to the living room, socks sliding and hands full of a cup of water along with a bottle of pills that I couldn’t read from afar. Crescent handed these things to Ms. Stain as my stomach felt like it was being stabbed and my silent cries became loud wails. Corona was now crying at this point, regretting her decision as Norris was comforting her, holding her hand gently and shushing softly while he did that thumb rubbing motion on her index finger. Ms. Stain opened my mouth shoved the pill in and poured the liquid down my tongue as she quickly closed my lips shut and covered it, “Don’t taste it, just swallow the medicines.” She uttered. I didn’t know what she meant until the faint taste of pure bitterness touched my tastebuds, I freaked out and did what she asked. It didn’t have much effect on me right away but Ms. Stain released my lips and smiled with worried eyes still lingering on her face, “The medicine won’t work until later, it isn’t much, but it’s something.” She added. My stomach still hurt like hell, but the tears began to dry out and my breathing became almost normal again. I was still hiccuping for air, but at least it wasn’t as bad as before.

-5:42 PM  
We were all laughing and joking at each other as thought about the situation that had just pasted us, “I can’t believe you freak out at a simple name!” Boron roared out while holding her stomach from laughter. We all wailed out a cheer of giggles and noises we call a laugh out loud. Boron pointed at me with tears at the tip of her eyes, “You even sounded like a sick cat, wanting nothing but attention! How more pathetic can you get?” She added and I laughed with her. She’s more nastier that Onomadek and Popee combined but I just couldn’t help but laugh.  
We all quiet down as Norris turned of the TV to a channel about fashion and design, a common show that a few families watch on their spare time. As we were watching I saw a man with muscles and a strong jawline pop on the screen for a few seconds, as the announcer told us about a product. Boron shook her head and looked at the TV with a disgusted look, “Humans are nasty.” She said snickering. Norris covered his mouth and giggled at Boron like how a kid would. I sighed out feeling indifferent about the situation and continued to watch TV with the rest of my friends with smiles still spread across our faces.

-8:47 PM  
Almost everyone was snoring when commercials hit on the TV. My eyes began to close every now and then, but I wanted to stay awake a little longer. Boron noticed my urges to sleep and she snickered, “You’re allowed to sleep over, why do you think I invited everyone here at my place?” She said as her reddish brown hair fell to the front of her face. I nodded and looked around me, the two supposedly sisters Crescent and Corona placed their heads on each other as Ms. Stain laid her head on Norris lap, softly snoring away at her dreams as her hazelnut hair covered her face. Crescents shoulder length light blue hair mixed with Corona’s orange like red hair and from the dim light of the TV it almost looked like they had lavender mixed in. I sighed out and looked over at Boron then at the TV noticing that the movie had returned from commercials.  
The movie was in the middle of an action scene, but I didn’t pay to much attention as my eyes finally shut on me, letting my entire body fall onto Boron who sat next to me.

-Friday, 6:05 AM  
I woke up and saw everyone around me, still sleeping. I got up to stretch as I noticed that I was still wearing my school uniform from yesterday. Looking around at the others I noticed that Boron had finally fell asleep, putting her head on Norris’s right shoulder, ‘Those two are never really apart...’ I thought and huffed out, walking to the bathroom and locking the door behind me. I looked around and noticed the cute and morbid clip art that hanged on the bathroom walls. I could easily distinguish which one was Norris’s and which one was Boron’s side of the bathroom. The pictures of skulls and maroon colour wall was Borons’ sadistic way of expressing herself while on the other side of the wall was a cream white and happy clipart of birds singing, that was Norris’s part. The bathroom was quite medium with its’ room. When you entered the bathroom, the sink was next to the door on the left side of the room. To the right of it was the bathtub filled with all sorts of colourful shampoos and soaps that hung on metal baskets. The tub also had a shower head with a water mode, where you can change what type of water pattern you want shooting out of the head. I walked past it all and headed towards the small America toilet that was marble white.

 

Washing my hands with cherry scented soap I looked up from the sink to look at myself in the mirror. Carelessly setting my eyes on the mirror I saw a glimpse of Popee for a second. I was startled and slipped on the small bathroom rug that was catching all the splashes of water that fell out of the sink. Falling hard onto my tailbone I groaned in pain and with shaking hands, slowly got myself back up from the floor.  
Looking in the mirror with careful observation, I wasn’t looking at Popee, but at myself again. I sighed out and mentally scolded myself for being so stupid. Turning the water off I looked over to the mouth wash and swiftly grabbed it, turning the cap off and using it as a cup.  
Fixing my hair into the pretty pig-tails that everyone is so used to seeing, I unlocked the bathroom door and saw that everyone was still sleeping in the same spots that I found them in. Smiling at all of their cute sleepy faces, I walked myself into the kitchen and opened Boron and Norris’s Fridge, looking at all the unusual meats and cakes laying on the metal racks. I almost gaged at slightly moment of the squid tentacles that was in a blue plastic container, it didn’t even had a head, all that was left was the arms or legs. I grabbed the most edible foods and quickly closed the fridge door, thick slices of bacon, Eggs and a stick of butter. I puffed out in relief as I looked over at the couch still seeing that the others were still sleeping. Placing the objects onto the clean but old counter, I grabbed a frying pan with a long handle from the wooden cabinet that was under the sink, along with a glass and rubber medium sized lid. Cutting a little bit of butter off the stick, I placed it onto the cold but slowly warming up cooking pan, just for the taste. Stirring the butter around the pan I placed the thick slices of bacon in first, making sure that the electric stove was only on medium heat. I looked over at the black and red drying rack where Boron and Norris placed all their clean and washed dishes. Grabbing a big plate and a few paper towels I folded them up nicely and placed them on the plate, preparing for the thick sliced of bacon a comfort zone. The pan began to move around slightly as the bacon began to sizzle and pop a bit. I ran over to the stove placing the plate next to the eggs on the counter, making sure as I still had my socks on.  
After cooking half of the pack of bacon and eggs, I set the plate of cooked food down onto the counter and set the pan off from the hot stove. I had cooked the eggs in with the bacon and didn’t want to waste time getting another pan for the eggs or waste another slice of butter for the matter of fact, I WAS at another person’s house so I tried my best to not waste any of their kitchen materials. Quickly placing the bacon and eggs along with the butter back into the fridge I walked to the living room with a plate of breakfast, gently setting it down onto the old coffee table. I then began to lightly shake Norris and wanting to wake my group of friends, I got up and pulled the blinds back, showing the early sun to everyone. Crescent was the first to react to the pulling of the blinds, moaning out a tired sound while rubbing her eyes and untangling her hair from Corona. She notice my plate of breakfast on the table and grabbed it, taking a huge bite out of the soggy sunny side up, “Hey that’s mine...” I mumbled making my lips turn down. Crescent looked over to me with tired eyes and slowly extended her arm, making her way to hand my plate back to me. Smiling I took my plate back, shifting the broken sunny side up egg to the crispy side of the bacon, so that the yolk could leak over it.

-7:17 AM  
Everyone was finally awake, eating and waiting for Crescent to be done with the bathroom. She always takes a long time, checking and grooming her hair while at the same time seeing if she has any acne on her surprisingly smooth face. Norris was eating sweets as per usual, Boron was eating some unusual underworld type meat, and Ms. Stain was eating the bacon and eggs with Corona. I noticed that while they were all eating, they were all buttoning their shirts and tucking in their uniform. I found it almost silly at how almost in synced they were, but didn’t mind it too much. Ms. Stain looked over to me and swallowed her food quickly, “Eepop?” She questioned. Turning my head towards her direction my eyes lighten up a little, “Yes, What is it?” I asked back. “If you ran to the train station, did you leave your handbag at the Zirkus grounds?” My heart almost skipped a beat when she said that places’ name. Dread washed over me as I faintly remember dropping it on the ground when Onomadek and Popee grabbed me. I physically gulped down built up saliva and began shaking, “Hah...W-Well I suppose I would have to go back and grab it...” I quivered out and tugged at my coat. Quickly heading for the front door I put my shoes on and opened the exit, hearing my friends shout for me to come back. I was about to close the door until I notice a notebook sized paper taped to Norris’s front door. I stopped what I was doing and my group all got up from the couch to see what I was looking at. Reading the note I did a little, “Hmm” in response of the note. It was Onomadeks’ writing and she wrote, ‘You don’t have to grab your hand bag, we brought it to school for you, we‘ll it on your homeroom desk.’ Boron huffed out a snarky comment and everyone followed her back to the couch.

-8:13 AM  
All of us were finally on our way to the school. Boron and Norris live surprisingly close to the school, a good three blocks away in fact. Everyone already had breakfast and brushed their teeth, used perfume or deodorant and we all walked out looking and smelling fresh, with our winter coats covering us. All of us were laughing at a joke Ms. Stain had thought of while we all walked up to the school gates. Looking over at the main doors of the school I saw Popee and Onomadek standing at the side of them. I stopped and everyone in the group did too, Boron speaking out quickly, “Oh come on, they’re just two idiots. What are they gonna do, shank us all?” Boron snickered and made everyone form a circle around me. I felt like I was being treated with too much and so I told them, “Y-You don’t have to do this, i-if you don’t want too...” Boron was in front of all of us doing a thumbs up, signaling for all of us to move. I felt my face turn red and I dropped my head down, face palming, feeling my cheeks heat up.  
As we passed the two pink angry children who looked pass my group of friends and into my eyes with fire in them, Boron told everyone to change into shoes while she kept an eye on me, that and she didn’t want to wear her tight school shoes. The early bird students have already settled in their home classrooms so basically no one was out in the hallways at this time.

Reaching my home classroom I saw that Onomadek had kept her word about my handbag, she did put it on my desk. I sighed out in relief and sat down at my desk as all of my friends pulled up chairs around me to sit on so they could protect me from my ‘Lovers’, as we all still talked about jokes and what to do for lunch.

-11:25 AM  
Lunch rolled around and my friends all gathered around me, laughing and giggling. All of them pulled up chairs around me again and all hell broke loose. We were all joking with each other, drinking soda and crunching loudly from our foods. Boron was the loudest out of all of us. The other students that were eating with their friends looked over at us with ugly glares wanted to say something, but we're all scared of Boron and her ways of getting out of trouble with a teacher, so no one in the class wanted to mess with her.  
I was laughing at a funny comic book Ms. Stain had showed me and I was slapping my knee. Just when we were about to turn to the next page of the comic, Crescent began to choke on something. She was holding her throat and coughing out remain celery that had clogged her throat, Corona got up in a panic and began to help Crescent. Boron began to laugh harder than before, but Norris, Ms. Stain and I just looked at each other with almost shocked faces. Not knowing what to do I shot out of my desk and walked over to the now purple faced Crescent, holding out my arms trying to find a way to help her. Corona was still helping Crescent, as in getting behind her and trying to force out the clogged veggie stuck in her throat. With Crescent desperately gagging at air trying to breath and Corona trying her best to save her, I panic and pushed them both to the floor, causing Crescent to hack out the celery and make it land into MY container of food. We all stopped and the only sound in the classroom was Crescent heavily breathing for air. Then Norris giggled, which turned into a laugh. I never heard him laugh before, none of us have except Boron, Norris usually only did silent giggles and smiles around us. Boron looked over at Norris surprised, but changed her expression to a smirk as she began to laugh with her partner in crime. Boron put her arm around Norris and their laughter filled the room. Soon all of our laughter was filling the silent room, even Crescent the one who was near death, was laughing at the situation.

-3:17 PM  
Boron has dragged us all out of school with our belongings and made us crash at her place again, this time she was excited for some odd reason smiling the whole way to her place.  
As we all walked in her house, taking off our shoes, Boron got in front of all of us. She smiled brightly as Norris did too, “Want to know why I wanted you all to be here?” Her sick smile was wider than before. We all shook our heads as I took Norris borrowed coat off, “There is a winter festival going on, duh! Haven’t you all notice the decorations on the broken street lamps and all the green and red clip art hanging on shops? And plus it’s a Friday so of course most of our awful classmates are going to be there, care to join us?” Boron asked as Norris moved away from us to stand next to her. I nodded my head as so did the others and with that we started to get ready for the festival, walking to Boron’s room to borrowing bright and shiny outfits from her closet along with the traditional Geta and Zori’s out of an old container.  
-  
Putting on double layer of clothes I got out a light solid coloured baby blue Kimono from the box in Boron’s closet and carefully dressed it on me, as I tied a red Obi below my chest area. Folding the the Kimono to the left I was almost complete to go to the festival, I just needed the proper shoes on. That and I had, my wallet stolen by Onomadek so I had no way on buying food, unless the girls treated me to some. Or I can eat whatever kind of unworldly food Boron had stored in her fridge. The girls were all getting dressed in the same room as me, it was alright because we didn’t care what each other looked like. Or what type of childish panties each other wore.

-5:33 PM  
Finally making my mind in what sandals I should wear to the festival, I choose the Zori sandals. Zori are traditional Japanese sandals that are considered more formal than a Geta sandal. They're also more comfortable. The Zori had black straps and a silk-ish platform for my feet to step on and a tan colour to it as well. I walked over to the full body mirror next to Boron’s bed and twirled in my Kimono. Smiling, I looked over at Crescent she giggled and did a thumbs up. Corona looked over her shoulder at me, smiling in her colourful red and yellow outfit that only a middle schooler would wear, considering she was only 14 and new to high school. Corona’s shirt was a short sleeve with a under layer that had extremely long sleeve under it, her extras sleeve reaching to her knees. Her shirt design was a traditional Japanese solar print with fire spiking from her front, with a lunar print in the back. She also had a knee length red skirt that had Sakura branches stitched into it as a extra design.  
Looking over at Crescent, she had a beautiful navy blue skirt that fit well with a normal long sleeved shirt that had a traditional Japanese lunar shaped design on the front and a solar print in the back. I complimented their outfits and they both laughed with sweet smiles, thanking me. I grabbed my uniform and folded them nicely as I finally placed them on Boron’s bed. Walking out to the living room and closing Boron’s the door, Norris saw my Kimono and did a surprised by welcoming smile. He was amazed at my outfit and recommended me to follow him. I nodded my and he walked over to me, put his hand on my left shoulder, leading me to the bathroom mirror. I was almost startled when I saw my reflection, but soon relaxed when I saw Norris step in view. He undid my pigtails and my hair fell lose, my hair covering my left eye as the other side of my hair dangled from my right shoulder. I knew what he was doing so I had no need to intervene him. He’s done this before to the other’s and he’s done such a good job about it that no one ever questions it.  
Norris’s reached over to grab a hairbrush and began his progress on making my hair into a fancy bun, using his soft hands and almost perfect nails to gently pull the knots out of my hair. His motions of him combing my hair was almost relaxing. His nails lightly scratching at the roots of my strands of hair, made me sigh out as if I was at a spa again. He hummed a familiar tune from the bottom of his throat as he finally got the last few strokes of my hair. His baritone voice sounded like he was trying to calm me down from everything, but that’s just a lucky guess. Norris put the brush down onto the bathroom counter and got out hair ties from the drawers, gently shutting it while grabbing out other various items from the wooden compartment. Smiling at me through the reflection of the mirror, he began to tie my hair into a traditional style of manner, pulling and plucking at the roots of my head.  
-  
Signing out and putting his arms down, I looked in the mirror and saw the beautiful hairstyle that Norris had given me. It was a simple bun yes, but he had placed fabulous pins and colourful head items in my hair, making me more desirable from another point of view. I turned my head to Norris and thanked him heavily. He nodded his head and smiled sweetly while sweating a little, tired from using his arms so much. Walking out of the bathroom I walked to the living room where everyone was standing, waiting for me. Boron stopped talking to Ms. Stain and looked over to me to see Norris’s works that was my hair. Boron did and a sick smile as she stuck out her arm to do a thumbs up, satisfied with my hairstyle. I tighten my Obi and walked to the door, waiting for the others to prepare themselves for the cold but fun weather that awaits them outside the crumbling but functioning house.

-6:37 PM  
We all walked to the Shiroi Akuma festival that was a good few blocks away from Boron’s house while wearing warm and traditional clothes. Boron and Norris were locked in arms, laughing like demons. Norris was wearing normal clothes instead of traditional attire, it’s was because the only traditional clothes he had were all really small and didn’t fit him anymore, so he decided to be the guardian tonight for all of us and making sure we all get back to their place safely. Boron on the other hand, was wearing an extremely short red Yukata. The length of the Yukata only reached were her hands stopped, if she was relaxed and made her arms stand at her side. Boron was also wearing white stockings with sacred red strings as the tightening lace, those red strings were used for Buddhist and Shamans from up north, she just had a chance to steal them. With those as her socks, she also had silk slippers with wooden flats installed on her sole of the shoe. Boron had also brought a Fox mask with her but made Norris hold it until we got to the festival. The Yukata was inappropriate for this type of festival because Yukata’s are only used for the summer time and it was dead winter out, but I asked her earlier about why she was wearing that. The only response I got from her was, “I’m not human, so I can dress however I want, don’t you remember?” She said that with a sick smile too, which was funny but uncomfortable to look at. Along with that she folded her Yukata to the right, which was scary. You see, Left fold is for the living and Right folds of the Kimono’s is for the dead or demons. See that, scared the entire group, even Norris was a little bit uncomfortable but nevertheless, he still wanted to lock arms with Boron.  
-  
Getting to the festival it was already a wreck, the first thing Boron saw was a liquor vendor and she went right up to the stall and asked for a full cup of hard sake. The man behind asked for an ID, she did so and now she’s chugging a full cup of it, being obnoxious and fun at the same time. She and Norris was older than the rest of us by many years but choose the most comfortable human form they could make. The rest of our group were being loud and reckless as we all past a few classmates that gave us nasty glares. We didn’t care what we were all doing, we were just being kids and having fun.  
Reaching the food section of the festival, Crescent and Boron both locked on a particular stall vendor that was selling Okonomiyaki and Ikayaki. Grilled left overs and squids. It was a quite popular vendor but barely anyone was at the festival to overcrowd it, yet. It wasn’t very busy during 6 PM, but when 8 PM hits the clock, everyone crawls out of their crumbling house in fancy clothes and waste their time crowding the food stalls and waiting for the entertainment to start. Speaking of entertainment, Mami entered Onomadek and I into the list for the main event of the festival, but I clearly wasn’t there to host it with her and Onomadek, “Maybe Popee will do it…” I mumbled to myself, as Ms. Stain looked over to me and handed me a Chocolate Banana. It is what it says, a Banana covered in chocolate, you also had the choice to have extra toppings on it but Ms. Stain didn’t like the options the vendor gave her, so she just got it plain. I thanked her for the treat but shook her head, “I knew you wouldn’t have your wallet on you, so I’m just gonna treat you with the money I earned from my job.” She added and smiled sweetly. I was about to say something until Boron headlocked me and started to sing an anime song that was playing in the background of the festival while holding her cup of beer in her right hand, “TSUNAIDA TAMASHII NO HI GA, MUNE WO SASU NARA, KOTOBA YORI MOTTO TSUYOI HIBIKI GA, IMA KIKOERU KA?!” She barked out while laughing. Norris was trying to pry her off of me, but it was basically no use.  
This was Boron’s 4th cup of beer since she got here, I mean we literally just got here and she’s already wasted, that and she’s a lightweight. Norris apologized profusely for Boron actions, and still tried to pry her off of me. I reassure him that it was alright, but I was tempted to say that it wasn’t.  
-  
After what seems like forever, Norris finally got Boron’s attention somewhere more interesting, the street where the entertainment is held. It was a dirt, stone road that was another route to the main road. The regular performers that attended the festival every year were there, preparing for the enjoyment of others while they showed off whatever cool trick they had up their sleeves. Looking at the new faces of the freaks and clowns my eyes fell on a familiar pinks that was on a tightrope. It was Popee and Onomadek, no duh, but they were holding balancing sticks. Mami was cheering them one while doing aerial straps on a tree with another woman. Popee was wearing his regular vest and shorts with knee sock straps while Onomadek was wearing a male Kimono with the right folded on her chest, which scared me. While watching them from a distance, Corona and Ms. Stain grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the performers quickly. While being dragged away I took a quick glance at them again and saw Popee and Onomadek giving me blank stares, staying on the tightrope as if they were stuck to it. Popee’s blue eyes were wandering around my body, almost amazed at my clothing choice. Then his eyes fell on my sight. We never broke contact until Ms. Stain told me to order something at the vendor we had arrived to, “W-What? Oh no Stain I’m not hungry yet.” I added and looked over at her, giving a weak smile. She gave me an annoyed but sweet expression, “I know you aren’t. I just said that so they don’t have to come down and talk to you.” She said and dragged me to the mini games. Corona was excited and squealed when she saw a stuffed lion hanging from the stall. Crescent walked up to us holding a plastic bowl of Takoyaki with a side of soba noodles. Corona pointed at the mini game vendor and with a pouting face, “I want it, Crescent! Can I have it! Please?” She cried out, desperately waiting for her partner in crime to reply to her. As Crescent looked over at the stall vendor while eating the Takoyaki, making a loud crunch, she shrugged her shoulders and gave Corona ¥500. Which is roughly around $4.65 in USA money. Corona grabbed Crescent by the arm and dragged her to the game. Crescent was stuttering her words and almost dropped her food that she had gotten, “Woah, whoa, whoa! C-Corona slow down!” She shouted and they stood there talking to the now laughing stall owner. Ms. Stain and I chuckled at them as a tired Norris walked up to us, carrying a drunken Boron. Norris had the look of annoyed and exhaust, while on the other hand, Boron was having a blast. Her face was red and almost matched her Yukata. I sighed out and looked over at the performing street that was a good 40 feet away from me. Setting my eyes at the road, I saw Popee and Onomadek walking towards me. I shriveled up and began to have trouble breathing, Ms. Stain noticed and made me stand behind her while tapping Boron’s shoulder. Boron mumbled but set her eyes on Popee, instantly standing straight, but was still out of it. Onomadek quickly walked up to Ms. Stain and pushed her away from me, snarling at her. Onomadek then wrapped her arms around me and pointed her ears back slightly, meaning she was acting friendly. Her tail was slightly wagging as she stepped closer to me, making sure our legs touched. I was petrified and stood there, shocked and scared. Boron mumbled something and tapped Onomadek’s shoulder. Onomadek turned around and snarled at her, “What.” She said sternly as I heard her growling quietly under her mask. Boron mumbled more and stumbled over to us, gently pushing Onomadek off of me. Onomadek was confused and furrowed her drawn eyes at Boron as the human formed demon took me into her drunken arms and hung around me like an elementary school child. I was also confused, but was more in comfort than before, “Don’t touch heeeeer...” Boron slurred while pointing at the now annoyed furry in pink. Onomadek looked like she was ready to charge at us, but Corona stepped in with a new stuffed lion in her hands, throwing it in the air and catching it innocently. Onomadek snarled and walked off to join Popee again. Popee scoffed at Onomadek and walked over to me, hold out a small pot of poppies. I looked at the pot and then up at Popee, he was giving me his ‘innocent’ smile with his blue eyes widen in a childish way. In the pot was pink and purple poppies with a little bit of baby seeds growing at the bottom of their stems. I was creeped out, but at the same time wanted to be nice. So I smiled weakly and with shaking hands, reached out for the poppies. Almost touching the pot, Boron had the great idea to slump over my left side and knock the plant over onto the ground, make a loud breaking sound. She tilted her head making her hair hand over her face, so that she can make a snicker under her long bangs. Popee was furious, his face turned pink then to a deep red as he called Boron all the names under the gay sun lord. She laughed and began to holler out. Popee reached into his pockets and swiftly showed all of us an actual knife. Ms. stain and I shivered at the silver lighting of the blade as Crescent hid Corona behind herself. Popee pulled out his knife more out of his pocket and pointed it at Boron. She wasn’t phased in the least, she was more overjoyed that a dangerous event was about to unfold right then and there. Norris tried to pull Boron back into his arms, but Boron pushed Norris away, she pushed him so hard that it almost made Norris lose his footing. After that happened, everything went extremely silent. Nobody moved an inch, nobody said anything, everything in the area was just still. Onomadek was crossing her arms and snickering under her mask, waiting for Popee to strike. Onomadek’s tail was still as I could faintly hear a shriek in the air of the still festival. Popee then got tired of waiting for Boron to strike as he took a big leap in the air and tried to attack by being airborne. Boron stood there for a second before dodging swiftly and using her knee to kick Popee in the stomach. Popee spat out saliva and got the air knocked out of him, resulting in Boron getting her fancy clothes dirty. She dropped him to the ground and her devilish laughs began again as she walked over Popee, stomping on his chest a few times before looking dead in his eyes, smiling. She was mumbling something to him as his eyes grew wide. When she finished her words Popee called for Onomadek, but Boron clicked her head to face the pink furry, making her eyes glow behind her hair bangs. Boron swayed over to Onomadek and lunged at her in her drunken state, making sure her demon like human teeth sunk into Onomadek’s left ear. She roared out in pain as Boron released for a few seconds before sinking her teeth right back into Onomadek, this time on her right ear. Boron began to pull on Onomadek’s ear, but the angry pink furry didn't just sit there and take it, no, she bit in Borons’ neck and made sure it reached her collar bone. Boron retracted from her attack and sat up to grip her injury. Onomadek pushed Boron off and chuckled but looked over to me and saw the fear in my eyes as I watched my friend roll in pain. Norris ran over to Boron and began to tend to her wounds, but hope had peaked as Boron stood back up from the ground covered in her own blood, “I’m not human, remember?” She said and looked behind herself to look at all of us. Ms. Stain, Crescent, Corona, and I all stood there. Waiting for something to happen. Norris looked worried, tired, and irritated to the point where he was about to have tears streaming down his eyes, as I noticed tiny droplets forming at the edge of his vision. Boron stopped looking at us and at Norris with her sick smile disappearing, she finally noticed what chaos she was causing. She sobered up a little and kneeled down to meet Norris’s gaze. Popee was confused but carried Onomadek away from all of us, while calling everyone, “Disgusting sluts.” As Boron starred down Popee, she turned her gaze to Norris, who had turned his head away to prevent Boron from seeing his now weeping eyes. Boron grabbed his chin and cheek, forcing Norris to face her. When she saw his tears she grew annoyed but concerned, using her Yukata sleeve to wipe his harsh droplets of salt water that leaked out of his eyes. Crescent and Corona both looked at each other and told Ms. Stain and I that they were going to go wander around the festival some more. Ms. Stain agreed to let them wander, but she made them promise to be back at the house at 10PM. The girls nodded their heads and off they went. I turned my head towards the inhuman mess that I called friends and saw that they were mumbling to each other. I never even seen Norris move his cheeks and mouth as often as I should. He never talked to anyone but Boron, that and he wasn’t great at speaking well enough. Boron nodded her head a couple of times and with a red but pink face, she hugged Norris tightly. I was almost surprised, Boron was a nasty person with a nasty personality and it was almost scary to see her be affectionate towards Norris. Boron released her grasp and quickly noticed me looking at them. Boron looked away swiftly as her cheeks turned more pink, Norris noticed and silently giggled at her, making her look back at Norris and smiling. This time it was a genuine sweet and gentle smile that made Boron even more out of the blue. I sighed out and all I thought was, ‘God all of this is really my fault…’ I thought and was really thinking about the situation more.

-  
-8:14 PM  
The entertainment is about begin so Ms. Stain and I walked from the candy section all the way to the street where it’s held every year. Norris and Boron decided to go home, seeing that Norris was still clearly upset about the unfolding events that went down, Boron decided to be a gentleman and let themselves  rest at home for the remaining of the night. We already said our goodbyes and awaited for the shows to start. Everyone was standing and socializing with each other about what’s about to go down in the street, it was a small town so it was understandable.  
I too began to socialize with my other classmates that were here at the festival, talking about assignments and what our science teacher planned for us on monday. Ms. Stain join the conversation with a smile on her face, letting her light brown strands of hair fall forward.  
As we were talking about a formula that went with carbon, we all heard the Taiko drums, being played in an ominous way. The drums were becoming louder and clacks of wood were being banged together to create an exciting mood, the street show was about to start very shortly. Everyone there were holding on to their foods and loved ones as the chilling drums began beat louder, the drum players getting close with each hit they make.  
Finally seeing the marching men, women and creatures who were playing Japanese percussions and flutes they were all shout with each beat and sounding intimidating.  
When they were almost done with the ominous song, I saw Kedamono marching with the background players, playing the drums. I shouted his name and looked over at me. I waved at him with an excited smile and all he did was a smiling expression and polite nod, as he had to concentrate on his instrument. I understood his action and just stood there, amazed with the marching band like everyone else.  
-  
Letting the marching band past by us, the show’s introduction was finally done, now the real show can start.  
Artistic cyclist, and Aerial Silk performers were the first ones to enter the street. Showing off their dance moves and twisting limbs, as for the cyclist, there were three on the bike. I was amazed because having two on the bike was hard enough, but having three? What a handful! As the bikes were twisting and twirling around, the next performances were coming into view, but the items they were carrying were on fire. The performers walking down the street were carrying Devil sticks. Devil sticks is a type of juggling that can be learned easily, and consisting of manipulating one stick between one or two other sticks held one in each hand. So basically twirling the third stick with the two main ones, but it’s lit and is close to the performers face, that is what makes it so interesting. The third stick that was on fire was so close to his face, it was making him sweat and flinch a little. I tugged at Ms. Stains clothes and pointed towards the Devil stick performers. She nodded but kept looking over at the Aerial Silk performer. She was behind the crowd and was taking off the silk from her arms and legs, hanging the silk on a nearby tree as fans of hers crowded around the performer. I was confused at her looking at the silk performer but shrugged it off, thinking they were old friends.  
As the devil stick performers passed by the next entertainment was about to march up, but a loud bang ranged out from the street, causing a few screams to be shouted out from the crowd. I was surprised at first but then I heard a familiar tooting sound coming down the street, it was Aloap. I was happy to see him, but scared of seeing Popee and Onomadek again. The bang was caused by a loud toy gun that Popee had shot in the air, catching everyone’s attention. Fire dancers and women dress in lewd clothing walked down the street first, showing themselves off and getting Mami and the gang ready for their debut. Mami then followed the lewd women close behind, ordering them and screaming at them to walk in perfect ways. As I saw Mami walk by us, I saw Aloap being driven by Onomadek as Popee performed a fire trick on top of Aloap. Fire came out of his arms every time his dance moves matched the beat of the distance drums that were still loud enough to be heard. As Aloap slowly drove by, Onomadek and Popee both looked at me as the drums stopped for a split second. At that moment I felt a harsh chill go up my spine, feeling everything around me slow down as I stood there in terror at the looks of my ‘lovers’. They gave me the most sickest smile, on purposely making their faces hurt to the point where it made Popee quiver his eyebrow. I didn’t understand why they were doing it, maybe just to be intimidating, but still scary nevertheless. Hearing the drums started up again they quickly went back to doing their jobs as the Kitsune masked creatures slyly walked next to Aloap, prancing with the sound of the drums.  
Onomadek was inches away from me inside Aloap and she looked over slightly, making me see her wolf smile under her mask. I was petrified and cold sweat ran down me as Onomadek slid on a Kitsune mask on, the eyes of the mask deep red and glowing. With Onomadek’s choice of folding her clothes to represent the dead and the demon fox mask, I began to breathe heavily while my body shivered, it was cold outside, but my body began to warm up from fear. I didn’t know why it was happening but it caught the attention of my other classmates, as they saw my condition and all huddled around me, with worried expressions and worried questions that were being thrown at me, “Eepop, are you okay?” Or “Eepop what’s wrong? You’re turning pink, is it a panic attack?” They would ask that and all I could do was tug at Ms. Stains clothes and show her what kind of state I was in. Ms. Stain had wide eyes and pulled me out of the crowd, taking me to a quieter place.

Turning into a corner,  
I was bawling my eyes out, I couldn’t breathe in properly and I felt weight around my body again. Ms. Stain was patting my back and telling me soothing words of reassurance. I shook my head in disbelief and laid myself against a stone brick wall, wiping my irritated eyes from my puffed up face. Ms. Stain felt defeated but still tried her best to comfort me in her efforts. Feeling the tears overflowing more I stopped trying to breath in and told her in my most serious voice I could crack out, “Take m-me back t-to t-t-the house…” and silently cried out more. She nodded her head quietly and locker her right arm with my left, quickly dragging me out of the festival as other people and creatures watched in confusion, almost tempting to ask what was wrong.  
-  
Walking up to the stone steps of Boron’s house, Ms. Stain opened the door for me and she ushered me through the door. Seeing my crying face, Norris came over to me and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I hiccup air in and sniffed up my mucus. He was worried to the max and shrugged his shoulders while pointing at me. I didn’t understand what he was doing at first, but I caught on that he was asking what is wrong, “P-Popee and O-O-Onomadek were t-t-terrifying m-me…” I mumbled out as Norris continued to wipe my tears. Boron peeked her head from around the corner and sneered at me, giving me a devilish glare. I pointed my head up and looked right at her sight, giving her a confused expression. While wiping the last of my tears Norris went in Boron’s room. I was more confused until Norris walked out with spare clothes, they weren’t my uniform clothes, but normal looking ones. He landed the soft clothes into my arms as I looked up at him, seeing his sweet plump pink smile made my heart almost flutter. I tightly grasp my extra clothes and looked away it a half smile, holding my clothes closer to my chest. I thanked his heavily, he nodded and walked in the bathroom to change into them.

Undoing my hair and Dabbing the last few droplets of cold water on my red irritated eyes, I stepped out of the bathroom and closed the door, Boron then walked out of her room still tipsy from the festival. She was snickering and had a glare that made me feel uncomfortable, “Did you enjoy that treatment from him? God your such a kid. What did Popee and that furry even do to make you cry that badly?” She asked and stumbled a little while trying to lean on her doorway. I sighed out and felt my eyes go down from the swelling. With a stern voice I had stood up a little, “Onomadek and her clothes choice, she had it wrapped on her right and she had a Kitsune mask with red glowing eyes...Popee and her also made intimidating faces to me, which freaked me out.” I told her. All she did was laugh. My self a esteem was already on rock bottom, but she had to use a drill and dig deep to make it feel even worse. I slouched down a little and held my arms, closing my grip on them as she snorted with each laugh she did, “You’re so pathetic! You really are a kid, nothing but a big cry baby! Not everyone is going to be your Mommy Eepop, your 18, get out of your ugly, loser shell that you call ‘a body’.” She blurted out. I felt a mixture of sadness and self doubt build up in me as Norris came running from the corner to grab my hand and drag me away from Boron, glaring at her. All she did was snicker at the two of us, making sure she got the last laugh from the both of us.  
-  
It was 10:36 PM and I was on the floor of the living room with the others sleeping around me, as I laid inside of a sleeping bag Norris had given me. It was so nice of him to give me so much stuff, ‘I don’t deserve any of this…’ I would think to myself. Crescent and Corona were sleeping in the same sleeping bag with cotton candy and stuffed animals scattered around them. Corona was in Crescents arms, hugging her from the nightmares Corona had before she went into deep sleep. Norris and Boron were in their own separate rooms, and Ms. Stain was on the on couch, all were sleeping but me. I was wide awake with eyes more open than an owls. Everyone who had tried to comfort me and keep me safe, didn’t understand how much trouble I felt at the festival and how I encountered my ‘lovers’, no matter how much I tried to explain it or even show that I was in extreme distress. I gripped my sleeping bag and pulled my legs closer to my stomach area, feeling distant from everyone, while at the same time feeling trapped by my abusers.  
As I heard the festival still going on, violins were being played at a somber tone, slow and steady. Then as I listen closely, the instruments were becoming more dramatic and more in tuned to what I heard as, a murder scene. I sighed out and bundled myself closer to the bag, letting my body heat warm up the special fabric of the cocoon. I felt my eyes get heavy and my thoughts disappearing with each blink I did. Having the discomfort melt away from the warm sleeping bag, I almost felt like I was at home, nothing to deal or worry with in the moment.  
—  
Slipping into slumber I felt the world around me twirl, having the room feel like it was shapeshifting into my dream state. But all was lost when I had a hand cover my mouth with a cloth like rag, instantly waking me from my secure plane of existence. My eyes were wide and I was screaming, but it was muffled by the rag, making it useless in trying to save myself. The hand notice my attempts of cries for help and held the rag tighter around my mouth, causing me to sniff in something faint but fowl. I swiftly gripped the hand and felt the bony structure of the wrist and forearm, I knew exactly who it was. I began to freak. My breathing became sudden and all of my good memories of the festival faded into nothing but rage and a mixture of sadness. I saw slightness of red in my vision and felt my body become light. It was all a blur but I saw that familiar pink in my view and felt more of my body become light, barely feeling what I was doing. I felt like I was dreaming all over again but then my legs forced me into the hallway, running away from the living room.  
I almost reached Norris’s room until something heavy tackled me down, putting their full weight on me. I yelled out a defeated scream, alerting the others. My vision came back from being blurry, and I finally saw the damage that had went down in my friends house. I turned around and saw that Popee was kneeling on the floor holding his stomach and bleeding from the mouth, as he faced his head down. Feeling the panic increase I turned a little more and saw Onomadek laying on me with one of her Oni Noh mask, giving me a low growl from under it. I screamed out and felt the warmth leave my face as I scrambled to my feet quickly, with my natural human strength I kicked her in the face, breaking her entire mask off leaving cuts and openings in my toes and right foot. She roared as a few pieces of her plastic glass mask had cut her muzzle up a little, she covered her faced while doing so in response to having her face shown outside of her mask. I snapped back into reality and hopped my way to the kitchen, no point on going to Norris anymore if he can’t defend himself, right? My sore feet got into the kitchen and I began to look for the house phone, to call the police.  
Setting my vision on the wall where the sink laid, I jumped over to pick up the phone, but all was lost when Popee grabbed my hair and pulled me back harshly causing a burning sensation in my head. He spat out some threatening words to my ears and I nodded, in fear that he might slam me against the cold sink. He picked me up bride style and yelled out for Onomadek to hurry into the getaway car, she yelled out a curse word at Popee as he carried me out into the December air to a real car that didn’t have any animal head attached to it.  
Throwing me into the back seat and making sure the inside of the doors didn’t open, Popee slammed the car door shut and with a gruff voice, “Stay put.” He pointed at me. I nodded my head and slouched down, defeated in the car that was warm. It’s not like I could go anywhere with my state of clothing and injured foot, it was only 20 degrees out anyways and it’s not like I could just find some clothes in the getaway car. I sighed out as I saw my ‘lovers’ exist the house with Boron and Crescent chasing them out with knives and bats that had nails in it as I could hear Ms. Stain and Corona faintly call out my name. Onomadek slammed the car door and was breathing heavily as so Popee when he opened the car door. Popee jumped in his seat and switched the stick into drive and off we went.  
-  
The drowsiness and slow adrenaline finally went away and I felt the realization of the situation, they just kidnapped me from my safe place. I began to well up with tears as we past the now closed festival. Everything was turned off and the steam that would come out of the stall vendors were now stopped. Onomadek turned around and had a mask on, the Kitsune mask that she was wearing earlier, making me more scared of what was going on. She growled at me to, “Shut your whore mouth.” and faced forward again. I hiccuped air in and laid myself on the seats that was meant for three people.  
The car was warm and fill of a musty smell, as the warmth of the car filled my comfort to a normal level I heard a belt buckle click. I stopped my ugly crying and saw that Onomadek had gotten out of her seat and had duct tape with rope in hand. She was staring me down and proceeded to lunge at me while that sound of duck tape echoed throughout the car. I screamed as she tied me and held me down with her legs as they were entangled with mine. I cried out more trying to fight back, but it really all was no use. She had more physical strength than me and was much more better at keeping her legs still in place with mine. As she ripped the duct tape off the roll, she finally tied my legs with the rope that smell faint of copper. I hiccuped a small amount of air and began to sob again, Onomadek became annoyed and slapped my face a few times, making sure that they hurt. When she stopped slapping me, she laughed and jumped back into shotgun, making me silently lay in the car while sniffing my mucus back up every now and then.  
As we continued driving to wherever my eyes became so heavy, I couldn’t help but shut my eyes for a little bit. But when I couldn’t have the strength to open it my eyelids again, I had slip into my false reality.  
——-  
I was awoken by being slammed onto the sandy ground, the air knocked out of me. My vision was blurry but I could see who had slammed me down onto the ground, as my chest begin to have a sensation of burning. I coughed out saliva that formed in the back of my throat. While coughing out I notice that my shirt was ripped to expose my breast, they had cuts and blood was slightly leaking from the tiny slits. Looking back up, I saw that Onomadek had her regular mask back on her face, giving me a sickening smile. I built up the remaining saliva and mucus that was in my throat and spat at her, making sure that it hit her mask. It did and she growled, kicking me in my stomach in response. I tasted copper in my mouth as she left the makeshift tent that was in the middle of nowhere, because I’m could not smell the faintness of the Zirkus. I whined out in pain as my legs curled up to my chest, causing the sand to get into my shirt. I was still tied down and all I could really do is wiggle. That’s it, I can wiggle myself up. And that’s what I did. Using my tied hands that were behind my back I push myself upright and breathed in all I could, letting my lungs regain what I lost as I sat on my legs.

Having my breaths return to normal, I stood up and felt my right foot rub againsts soft cotton. Looking down I saw that my injured foot was treated correctly. I scoffed and wiggled out of the thin tent from the back, as there was no closing from any side of the tent. Squeezing out of the thin fabric I looked around and all I saw was the empty desert and a few cacti sprawled here and there. I knew it, I knew that I was nowhere near the Zirkus grounds. I looked around more and saw a lizard person walking to a large boulder. Excited, I limped over and screamed out for help when I was near her. She was wearing a leather jacket and normal looking pants, she didn’t have any shoes on but her spiky tail was swaying here and frow. She looked confused but with worry. She asked what was wrong while holding her arms out, I was gonna tell her but all was lost when I heard Popee do an angry and annoyed yelling. I turned around and saw that he was running towards us with such speed that it was almost inhuman. Petrified my eyes grew wide with past memories of him. Standing still in place Popee lunged at the lizard person with knife in hand. She screamed for him to, “release me!” as her tail began to beat Popee in the head. It was no effect as he stabbed her head and eyes, making sure that blood was splattered everywhere as he just kept getting at it, getting more messier each time he stuck that damn blade in her now caved in skull.  
Blood was on sand and the liquid had formed to make clumps in the tiny rocks. I fell to the sand, letting the dusty rocks fly around me. It caught the attention of Popee as he quickly turn his head around to face my gaze, hearing a crack from his tiny neck. He got up from the ground and had a terrifying expression across his face, making sure the moonlight didn’t shine on either of us. He began to walk over to me and I began to cry silent tears, as nothing I try to say ever came out. He put his knife away in his bag and kneel down to face me, charging at me and holding me close. I was confused but became more scared, “You try that shit again and you’ll really fucking die…Your punishment will be light when we get back.” He whispered, picking me up the same way when he kidnapped me, carrying me to the makeshift tent.

Getting back to the tent, there was a fire in front of it, but the tent was covering the fire from view. Onomadek was there cooking chicken and fish from scratch as she sat and leaned on the headless car. She noticed us and gave me a snarling expression as the last relaxed face fell to the sand ground. Popee dropped me to the ground, resulting in making me land on my injured foot, for I had foolishly used my feet for my support. I yelped out in pain as I looked down to see that my right foot began to bleed a little. Holding back tears, I hiccuped air in and looked up at Popee, he just turned his head towards the fire and walked to Onomadek. I cleared my throat from build up mucus and began to drag myself away from them. They noticed and Onomadek got up from her soft cold seat just to drag me back to the little camp, making sure she had a full chunk of my hair in her paws. She then slammed me next to the fire and began to strip me. I screamed and closed my eyes, kicking and squirming, resulting in my forearm getting a tiny burned from the nearby fire. Popee and Onomadek laughed at my attempts to be free. Onomadek then had my pants and shirt off and threw them in the burning flames, the smell of burning fabric infected my senses. I was trying my best to hold back my baby tears, but a few of droplets fell out of the corner of my eyes. As the fabric burned, Popee walked over to me with his male genitalia flopping out and a disgusting smirk on his face. He was using his ungloved hands to flop it up and down while he was wiggling his eyebrows. I was petrified, as Onomadek began to lick me down south. Being stunned by the actions Popee then proceeded to shoved his member into my mouth. I gagged at how soft it felt as it soon became firm and straighten out between my teeth. They both had me trapped on the sand and had made sure that I wasn’t going to squirm and kick, because Popee had held my arms down with his knees while Onomadek had my legs in placed with her dirty paws. Popee’s penis tasted extremely bitter and salty, making me wanting to vomit all over him just to get him off of me, and that’s what I did. Puking out the last meal I had Popee pulled out and his member had turned limped, covered in banana chunks and melted soft drinks. He was disgusted at first, but his face twisted and had turn more foul as he smiled, “It feels nice and warm on me…” He said as he shoved it in my mouth again, forcing me to swallow my last meal. My eyes rolled back as tears broke through my eyelids and forced down my cheeks. Onomadek laughed as her wolf like tongue reached my cervix, making sure she wiggled it, having the last taste before she pulled out and howled out a sinful sound. As that was happening Popee shoved deeper into my mouth and made sure that I tasted that bitter taste of male genitalia.  
-  
Onomadek was digging a deep hole in the sand as I was half consciously tied down to a heavy rock. When the hole was deep enough, Popee threw the rock down into the pit of the semi moist tiny rocks as Onomadek proceeded to quickly cover the heavy rock with the sand. They did this so I couldn’t escape their grasp again, as they had a chewed up collar wrapped around my skinny pale neck.  
Feeling the sand fly at me I had my hair in a bundle of messes. My pretty pigtails were untied as my mouth was leaking from the left over vomit and unwanted children. Popee and Onomadek snarled at me while putting their hands on their hips. Onomadek turned to face Popee and gave him a eager wicked smile, waiting for him to say or do something. He nodded his head and left the makeshift tent, making sure the dust flew in my face. Onomadek became extremely excited and walked over to my tied up body again with a deviant expression across her plastic glass mask. She pulled out a performer knife and pointed it at me, the knife gleaming in the dim light of the tent. I shook my head as I knew what she wanted to do with me. She nodded her head and sat down to be closer to me, as she began to slowly dragging the knife across my already shaking naked body. When the knife reached my torso I shook my head as my screams were muffled by a fabric gag. Onomadek used one of her scary Oni mask to smile, as she made the knife dig into my thighs and made it reach down to my vaginal area. Shaking my head all I could think is, ‘N-No...S-Stop it…’


	9. Chapter 9

Being pounded in my private parts, I moaned out a muffled wailing cry. Onomadek laughed as she used a fake, very high detail penis to herself and me. You see, she connected herself to the plastic ‘fun’ in her area first and then she inserted it inside me next, making ‘pleasure’ for the both of us. It wasn’t pleasurable at all as my mucus leaked out of my nose, making it difficult to breathe. I was still gagged and bound as she churned my insides, making sure she got the last drop of my pent up pleasures. Popee was watching us from a far in a sharp springy lawn chair, entangling his hands together, making them support his head as he put his hands under his chin. He was inside the tent of course, but in the farthest circle of it. I looked over and saw him with his member out, he didn’t lean back to touch it, nor did he even acknowledge that it was even there. It was just standing straight up and twitching every now and then, pre-cum oozing out little by little. Looking in his eyes, all I saw was the glazed stare of his never changing expression, as he laid his vision on my torso area. Taking my gaze away from Popee, my tears were all dried up and no more could be produced as my private parts burned inside and outside.   
—  
Shaking and looking at the fire with wet eyes, my breathing became normal as I sat slouched in the fallen apart lawn chair. Onomadek notice me and handed me a fish on a stick seasoned with pepper and rosemary. I looked over to her with my somber like state, she had a smile on a, genuine smile that almost made me feel at ease. She noticed my state of mind but kept on the same expression, “I don’t like fish...” I croaked to her, my throat dry and hurting from wailing out so much. I asked for water instead and she agreed to it lightly, handing me a fresh cold one from the red cooler. Opening it and hearing the crack of the plastic, I chugged it quickly and felt the refreshing smooth water fall down my throat. There was still chains to me, but I was more free to walk around just as long as I’m with Onomadek and Popee the entire time.   
Finishing only 3/4 of water I placed the cap back on and watched the fire some more, feeling the ashes scorn my skin as I laid there wonder how my life went down the drain so fast. Onomadek noticed the ashes burning slightly on me and swiftly pulled the lawn away from the fire, resulting in my feet becoming cold. I had a blanket around me originally, but it was too small for my entire body so my feet harshly felt the December air quickly. Onomadek scolded me for being stupid and slapped the back of my head. I didn’t react to it, I could hardly feel it, matter of fact I almost couldn’t feel the ashes burning my skin. My eyes stayed on the fire, watching a tiny leaf trying to escape the flames but failed when the wind blew it into the wood driven fire.   
While watching the flames burn the rest of the wood, Popee walked out of the tent as I heard the fabric of it move. He walked over to me and made me look right into his eyes forcefully by using his left ungloved hand, making sure my entire face was in his full view. He smirked sickly and jerked his hand onto my arm, pulling me to the tent, I didn’t even put much of a fight anyways. Popee lightly set me down onto the sand and tied me to the buried chain. He noticed my glazed expression but didn’t really do much about it, I mean what can he really do? Make me feel better about being pounded in my private parts? Popee unzipped his clothes and took off his hand bag, revealing his sun tank top with his blue and maroon trunks. Ripping off his hat, Popee’s hair was swaying back and forth, coming to a halt when he looked down at me. His straight hair stood still as he study me more, wondering what he should do to me. Then it hit him, that little glimmer of light in his eyes didn’t lie. He grabbed a rope out of his hand bag and began to tie it around my neck, making sure it was near clogging my vocal cords. Then he took off his trunks to show me his soft member, making it flop around before putting it near my mouth. I knew what he wanted me to do and it wasn’t good. Opening my sickening breath, he softly shoved it in my mouth making me gag at the taste and texture of it all. Pulling in and out I was forced to give him a blowjob, that made me sick again. As his member was getting hard between my teeth for another round Popee started to pull on the rope, tightly. I expelled out the remaining air that was trapped in my throat and choked on his member along with the lack of oxygen. He smiled under the dim light of the campfire that peeked through the opening of the tent and I saw that he was enjoying every little suffering I had, how edgy. My tied hands were in the front and I pushed him away from me resulting in my neck being strained by the rope. Drool dripped down my mouth as Popee pulled the rope closer to him, my entire body shaking and my vision getting blurry. My head felt like it was about to explode as I felt the blood being pushed into one place. I tried to gurgled out a few words as I held out my hand, he didn’t get it, all he did was smile and wave his penis around my mouth again. I shook my head and kicked him in the kneecap. He fell to the cold sand and look right up at me, pulling the rope even hard. I gasped out one last breath before everything went black, painfully feeling the back of my throat burn before my head hit the ground.  
—  
I awaken and it was morning, the gentle sunrise peaking through the thick fabric tent. Getting up from the ground my hair was a complete mess, and crusty. I combed my hair and saw the white crumbs fall off it. I felt disgusted and combed faster, a few hair strands getting ripped out of my scalp. While combing the last few ‘crumbs’ out of me I notice that my chains were off and different clothes were on me. This time an oversized pink sweater and navy blue knee sweatpants. I questioned if I was back at the Zirkus, but the fabric tent that I have been trapped in for the past few hours didn’t tell me otherwise. I crawled out of the tent and saw the burnt out campfire along with the two idiots sleeping on makeshift beds surrounded by bones of animals they had eaten. I began to realize that this was might be my only chance of escape and so I looked around the small camp to see if there was a house or building nearby that can get me back to town, at least there must be SOMEONE living there to keep me safe or at least have a landline. While searching around Onomadek shifted in her bed, mask changing expression as she sat up in it. She dug her paw inside her mask to rub her eyes, from speculation, and looked over at me with a dazed mask. I cranked my legs together and bolted, making the sand behind me fly and jump around. My gym class really paid off because I was not having any trouble running, but all was lost when electricity flowed through my body, causing me to drop to the soft morning sand. I was feeling the burn all over and my bones were shaking inside of me, causing a great amount of pain. Looking over to the little camp, Onomadek was walking over to me with a little controller in hand while she had her right paw on her hips. “You know, we wouldn’t trusted you THAT well, we know you would run like the hills. But now since you ruined your chance of being free we will have to tie you up again.” Onomadek said while shaking her head doing a, ‘tsk’ sound. I was shaking but began to twitch when Onomadek dragged me back to the camp. I was screaming but all that came out was a wailing sound, resulting in Popee being awaken from slumber. He had his signature onesies on in the December morning air and questioned what was going on while wiping his discharge from his eyes, Onomadek filled him in about my ‘great’ escape while she smiling. “Is she twitching?” He asked. Onomadek nodded and threw me on the bed, drool dripping from my mouth as my twitching wouldn’t stop. Popee smiled and laughed out, making his voice echo through the desert. I was distressed but Popee knelt down next to me and with a mocking expression, “You’re so fucking pathetic. Quick freaking out, your twitching will last for a few more minutes.” He chuckled as he got up to dust himself off. Popee walked to the get away car and popped the trunk, showing both of us a blue and red coolers. He opened the blue cooler and food galore was stored in there. He pulled out a soda can and threw it at me, making sure that it hit my head. I Said an, “Ow…” as my twitching slowly became distant, feeling my muscles relax and soften. Wow, did he have magical throwing powers or something? While feeling the twitching dissolving Popee pulled out a Uirō from the cooler, a steamed cake made of rice flour and sugar. It was a green one too, my favorite flavor. Popee noticed my starring and with a mocking expression, “You want it? Do a trick.” He exhorted. I gave him a disgusted look as my twitching moved to my leg, jolting every now and then. I turned my body and made my back face him, huffing out an annoyed breath, “Well that’s not fair…” he mumbled and walked over to me to grab a clump of my hair. He was tightly holding to the point where I can hear a sizzling pulling sound, making my whine at my suffering, “Don’t get smart, just cause you got brains and good grades don’t make you THE shit…” he snarled. I was released and Onomadek put my arms behind my back to tie them again, ‘Great, this is just PERFECT…’ I thought and saw that Popee was pulling something else out of the cooler, a small plastic tray of lamb. I saw it and my mouth was soon to become more moist as saliva was beginning to form in my between my cheeks. He ripped open the package and pulled out a metal grill along with extra firewood. Popee put the firewood in the the now burnt out pit and poured gas all over the bug infested wood, “Y-You know, t-that’s not gonna last very long…” I mumbled out. Popee turned to me and gave off a sickening snarl, he nodded his head and lit a quick match, throwing the small stick into the gas covered wood. I could hear tiny squeaks as a mouse came running out with another mouse, covered in bugs and fire. I was a little shocked as I looked up at Popee. He closed his eyes and smiled ‘sweetly’. I was sickened and looked away as I saw Onomadek pull out a radio from a bag that was in the trunk of the headless car. She turned to the Tokyo FM which was playing, ‘My everything.’ It was an American song but it had been sung in Japanese to fit everyone’s needs, cause half of us didn’t understand Americans half of the time. Well these idiots didn’t but I did. Onomadek swayed her head back and forth slowly to the piano of the song. I didn't really enjoy the song, but as it ended another song slowly crawled up, ‘Monsters.’ I liked that song but Onomadek didn’t. She once told me that this song was too close to what she’s really like. It was a sweet song about a man singing to another person about his ‘issues’ and if they get too close the man he fears that the person will fear him like others do. I huffed out remaining air and scooted myself onto my bottom as more of the song began to make sense, making me connect the reason why Onomadek didn’t like the song very much. With no shoes on, I tapped the radio to a different station with my big toe and made Onomadek notice my strange behavior. Her mask chanced expression, “Why did you do that? I thought you liked that song..?” She babbled. I shook my head and shrugged, “if you don’t like that song than I have the right to change it.” I replied back giving a broken half smile. She changed her expression again, smiling that ‘sweet’ smile that had gotten me into this trap. She pulled up her forearm to place her paw on my head, patting it. Onomadek was about to say something, but I heard a elephant tooting noise. I was surprised but I looked all over the bland desert to find Mami driving an enraged Aloap and a full seat of angry teenagers, all of my friends holding weapons of some sort. I was happy and got up from my spot, hopping towards their direction. Crescent smiled and waved as Boron poofed from her human form into her purple skinned small winged demon form. I was surprised but never the less, happy to see them. Boron flew over quickly to me and shaped her finger like a gun, pointing it to Onomadek. A loud blasting sound shot through the air as Boron had shot an ‘overpowered’ fire ball at Onomadek and the camp. Onomadek dodge the attack and lit a bomb quickly, throwing it at Boron, making sure it bumped her right in the face. It didn’t explode but the explosions landed right near Aloap, causing him to swerve and making a sand wave on his left. Mami had an expression on pure anger on her face and while holding her favorite weapon scream out, “Yarō, anata ga shita koto no tame ni o shiri o tabe ni iku yo!” In our native tongue. Popee has stopped preparing the grilling and like a flash got out his chainsaw from the headless car with determination on his face, causing me to shiver in my cold state. Mami drove past me, making Ms. Stain grab me from the spot that I was standing in. She held me close and looked into my eyes, seeing Ms. Stains eyes again made me miss all of them, my emotions spilling out in the moving Aloap. Corona and Crescent spoke out some comforting words, while ear piercing bangs were being sounded in the air. My tears were overflowing and I tucked my head into her shoulders letting my cheeks puff up. Ms. Stain caressed my head and whimpered out as I heard a battle cry. I looked up and saw that Popee was throwing things and chasing Aloap with his signature chainsaw. Popee was stupid but was angry enough to keep up with the moving vehicle. Bombs were exploding and words were being thrown. Onomadek noticed that I was in Aloap and roared out into the dense air. She got on all fours and began to chase us down, keeping up with us, dogging Borons attacks at an incredibly high speed. She was faster than Aloap and managed to leap onto the seats of Aloap. All his winter doors were removed so that Mami and the gang could grab me easily, but they didn’t think that Onomadek was bold enough to even jump in the car. She pushed and bit everyone off of the moving elephant, barking and growling. She turned to face me, with rage in such a badly drawn mask I shook in my seat. She took me into her arms and jumped off, tumbling and holding me tight while catching a few new scars. She cursed at me for being stupid, “You’re not going back! I’m taking you back because I-“ her words were cut short when Popee threw a knife at Aloap wheels, causing him to halt in his tracks, crying out loudly in pain. I gasped at his violent action and Onomadek, with me still in her arms, ran to the getaway car and slammed the trunk close as she leaped in the seats. She threw me in the back and started the engine, driving to where Popee was. He was visibly exhausted but looked around and saw Corona laying near the injured elephant. He had a sickening smile and picked her up by the hair and tying her arms and legs quickly. Mami was in tears to even notice, her car was just injured after all, she cares more about that then my general safety. Norris was here too but he was knock out cold before he could even change into his real form, as he was an angel. When the getaway car was coming to a stop Popee pulled the door open with such force, it looked like he would have ripped it off if he tried. Popee pushed Corona into the car as she screamed and struggled against his will, calling out for her ‘sister’. Popee slammed the door shut so hard, it cracked the window. Corona froze up and saw the noticeable crack, she then realized that he wasn’t playing around with kidnapping her. While looking at Corona with a worried gaze, I could faintly hear Crescent screaming for Corona. As the car was beginning to drive away, I saw Crescent in my plain of view, she saw Corona in the getaway car and lost it. Her eyes were swelling up with tears as she saw that her ‘sister’ was being carried away by people she didn’t even know very well. Corona hands were tied in the front and not behind her back so she had the chance to bang on the glass, “Help! C-Crescent I’m scared!” She screamed as the car was now in full speed. Crescent tried to keep up with the car, even with her adrenaline running through her system, it didn’t help her get Corona back. As Crescent fell to the sand, Corona screamed and wailed her little tears out. My restrains was only tape so I slid my tied arms under my legs and sat them at the base of my knees. I began to tear away at the tape as quietly as I could, while Popee and Onomadek spoke among themselves to each other, as they both were out of breath. Using my legs as a breaking point, the tape finally tore off, swiftly. Corona was surprised and tried to say words through her loud sobs, but I put a finger to my mouth and pulled her into my arms, muffling her cries. Her tears soaked through my shirt but that didn’t bother me, not in the slightest.   
——  
While stroking her orange like red hair and feeling her drift to sleep, I relaxed and turned to see where we were headed, I was shocked and also gasped out loud. We were driving to the forbidden woods, a forest where people and the elderly would kill themselves, on rare occasions even children. I was shaking and Onomadek finally turned her head to check on us. She saw that my restraints were off and she growled, “how the hell did you get out..?” She cursed. I shook my head and tried to kick the broken window more, feeling an invisible hand crawl up my spine. She barked and got out an extra braided rope, pulling it and tugging it while an Aka Oni expression was across her face. I turned away from her and kicked upright into her muzzle, making a dent in the roof of the car. She growled but Popee stopped her, she was confused, “We’re here.” He mumbled turning off the car. Onomadek Aka Oni mask dropped to the floor and a new one was plastered on, a Ondeko Noh mask, more terrifying than the last one. Popee and Onomadek stepped out of the car to pull our doors open, Onomadek pulled out Corona, who had woken up from her tiny nap. Onomadek dropped her to the grassy and sandy snow ground making her hit a rock on the way down. Popee pulled me out to the other side of the car and tied me in the extra braided rope Onomadek had handed him, making my hands go behind my back. Pulling me to the side where Onomadek was, Popee had sat down and placed me on his lap right on top of his, ‘Penis’ whilst his legs were far apart. He then leaned against the car door and sighing out. Onomadek then popped the trunk open and pulled out a Kanabō, a metal stick spiked or studded two-handed war club. It was like a baseball bat but a japanese version of it, but more deadly. Luckily she only had a stubbed verizon of the Kanabō. Her mask dropped and a Tsuina Noh mask was on her face. Her tail was swaying back and forth as she kicked Corona a few times, making sure she was fully awake. My lips were quivering and I carefully watched as Onomadek pulled out a pocket knife, slowly looking over at me as she slowly began to rip Corona’s shirt off. I started to freak the hell out. I was struggling as Popee pulled me back into his lap to hold me down, making sure I was looking at the scene, “N-No! She’s only 14! D-Don’t do it to her you m-monster!” I screamed out. Onomadek had fully ripped Corona’s shirt off but had stopped to look over at me. She growled and I heard Corona whimper out, quietly sobbing. Corona had not developed yet with her chest, which was a good thing, that means she didn’t have much to show Onomadek. I saw her small childlike tears fall into the soft soil as her eyes said it all, she was scared and confused as for she just wanted to go back home. While watching them both carefully, I was getting sick of it all, just wanting things to end and return the way it was. Onomadek then squatted down, getting real close to Corona so that she could slice down onto her spine. My eyes widen as blood leaked out of that child, making her scream and wail out, wiggling for the last time like a pathetic worm. Onomadek had cut her spinal cord so she wouldn’t move when being hit. “ONOMADEK NO! S-STOP IT! D-DO IT TO ME, N-NOT HER!” I was screaming bloody murder. All the bird people in the nearby trees were now flying away, scared by my screech. Onomadek’s mask changed into her normal expressions instead of her Oni Noh, an annoyed face appeared upon her as she put the Kanabō over hear head and swung down quickly, making sure it hit the back of Corona’s knees. I turned my head away, but Popee gripped my hair and turned it back as Onomadek striked another hit to Corona’s now paralyzed limp body, this time hitting her shoulders. I shrieked out as more abuse was being put onto her body. She was crying and screaming, “S-Stop it! Please I b-beg you!” Corona wailed out as Onomadek blunted her head with the Kanabō, making her fall silent. I gasp as so did Onomadek, did she not expect to kill Corona?   
While sitting still waiting for the forest noise to come back, I felt Popee’s member shift underneath my legs, I was surprised and sickened. Popee smiled as he heard Corona’s whimper, dread washing over me, “N-No Corona...Don’t…” I was scared for her life, this might sound morbid, but I didn’t want her to cling onto life for I fear that she would be tortured for hours and hours on end. Onomadek smiling Oni Noh mask had returned, this time Gindei Hannya was on her animalistic face. She swung the Kanabō over her head and I quickly shut my eyes, tears spilling out of them.   
-  
It was finally over, her torture was done. The sun was finally setting and Onomadek was all bloody, her fur clumped up and wiry from the splattered blood. My eyes hurt from Popee holding them open for so long, “Let me bring her back, I’ll grab the tent on the way there…” Onomadek said and placed the now bloody and slightly flesh covered Kanabō back into trunk. Popee shoved me off his sticky creamy lap and shook his head, “There are some things I need from the market. You stay here and I’ll do the deeds.” He added while pulling Corona’s half conscious body to the headless car. Onomadek nodded as she was clearly tired from all the beating that she just did. “W-Where are you talking her..?” I mumbled, shaking from needing to use the bathroom and fear. Popee just shook his head and started the engine. I looked over at Onomadek with a worried look, Her mask showing her current emotion, annoyed. “If you want a hint, we only did that as a warning to the others. We’ll never do that to you.” She hissed from under her mask. Doubt crawled beneath my skin as Onomadek walked over to me, I flinched as she picked me up from the ground and dusted me off from the moist dirt and sand. She undid my ropes but continued to carry me, the way she carried me though, had me a little by surprise. She had faced me towards her and had put my legs around her waist, like how you would do a child. It was a little strange but nevertheless helps me avoid the ticks a little bit. Onomadek had determination on her mask as she threw me over her shoulder and proceeded to run on all fours farther into the woods. I freaked out but didn’t fight, that and I saw a few snake people in the distance as we zoomed through the woods. They didn’t have any arms or legs, but they did throw some curses at us as we zoomed past.   
-  
While the 3 feet tall pink wolf came to a halt, I was almost lunged off her as she had stopped so suddenly. I looked up from the earth and saw a cabin in front of me, lights on and smoke coming out of it and everything. I could faintly hear a child’s laugh along with a male voice cheerfully praising the child. I was surprised, ‘Why would anyone want to live in this forest?’ I thought. I almost felt at uneasy, but all thought was lost when Onomadek pulled out a piece of cloth that had been rolled into a tight ball out of her pocket, then proceeding to stuff it in my mouth. It hurt my teeth but that wasn’t my only problem, Onomadek then continued to tie my knees and legs together, making sure I wasn't able to move again. I swiftly spat out the tight ball and mumbled, “I-I need to use the b-bathroom…” Onomadek rolled her eyes, well not really, she switched through 3 mask to show that she rolled her eyes. She the pulled down my pants and leaned me against a rotting tree, standing up to look away from me. Embarrassed but taking advantage of the situation, I just released. Onomadek looked over to me and a flustered expression was on her face as she swiftly ogled away. Finishing up she pulled up my pants and placed me in a different area, muffling out an annoyed grunt as Onomadek had turned her head more to face the cabin. She began to walk to the cabin while slowly taking off her mask. My eyes widen as I scooted back, my breathing becoming heavy. ‘Don’t tell me, is she doing what I think she’s doing?’ I thought as a million ideas and scenarios played through my racing heart and mind. Walking up to the cabin steps, Onomadek knocked on the door while taking off her shorts, throwing them to the side of the cabin along with her mask and squatting down like how a dog would. She wagged her tail as a 20 something year old answered the wooden door. He gasped and a smiled was across his face, “Bro come look at this! A dog is at the door!” He shouted happily as the rest of his family members came into view. I was lucky hidden in the bushes and tree trunks but I could still see the rest of his family getting excited. The man who answered the door seems to be a sibling or at least a descendant of the guardian standing at the door with them. The other sibling that was petting Onomadek on the head looked to be around 19, while at his side 2 girls were screaming about how they always wanted a puppy. The old short guardian man with a messy bun had a sweet smile plastered on his face, petting Onomadek’s shoulder area’s. Uh-Oh, she hated being touched there. Something was off about this situation, I didn’t understand why Onomadek was even embarrassing herself like this, she would NEVER do this ever. Secondly, why would she want to just stop at a random cabin. As I was questioning through my mind my answers came quickly as one of the girls spoke out, “Why does it have a three eyes Victor?” I was taken aback as I knew what Onomadek was planning. I began to do my muffled screams as Onomadek stood on her hind legs, hearing cracking and muscles moving as her full wolf height was shown to the innocent family. Like from a scary movie, she unleashed an unholy, inhuman scream; saliva spitting out of her mouth as I saw from behind her. Seeing that she had lunged at the 20 year old first I heard the other family members scramble to the other rooms. Onomadek closed the doors and all I could do at that point, is let my imagination run wicked.   
-  
Sobbing out I heard a one of the little girls’ plead for mercy, Onomadedk roared out another unholy scream as I heard a thump break throughout the silent forest. I clenched my eyes shut as I heard Onomadek open the door quietly, hearing her stepping down the creaking wooden steps of the cabin will forever haunt my whole afterlife. My eyes were still shut as she approached where I was located. She picked me up bridal style this time and carried me in to the now free cabbin. It reeked of rot and disgust as we both entered the door and up the stairs. She opened the first door that was in the hallway and placed me in there, this time putting me down nicely. Onomadek untied me but activated the ankle device to do ‘something’ as it had beeped loudly, “Stay here and under any circumstance, Do Not Open This Door. I’ll let you know its me when I do a certain amount of knocks…” She said and locked the door. I finally opened my eyes and I could feel her linger around the door for a little bit as she was still breathing heavily, “Eepop...Make sure you block the door with heavy items and make sure it won’t be able to open…” Onomadek whispered as I could faintly hear her scratch the door with her nails. I took her advice and began to quickly block the door with objects in the room, spotting a long table drawer first. Pushing it too the door I looked over to the bed and proceeded to push that to the door too, not caring if it fit with the drawer or not. I could still hear Onomadek breathing behind the door, mumbling about, “I want you here…” and the occasional, “Eeeepooop...Opeeeen the doooor…” She would whisper, slowly disappearing from the door. I sighed but was still looking around for more heavy stuff to place at the door. That was it, the bed and drawer were the only heavy things in the room. Noticing more about my surroundings I heard bones cracking and slurping sounds coming from down stairs, ‘Is she eating the dead bodies..!?’ I thought as I felt disturbed and scared. Grabbing the pillow and blanket from the bed, I dashed to the closet and crawled in, closing it tightly shut behind me. Feeling around in the dark for some reason, I felt a handle and opened the closet door just a crack to see that it was a small plastic mace, with stubs in replacements for spikes. Along with the toy I also so that there was a briefcase in here with me, ‘Did the family just get here...Is that why the room is so empty?’ I thought and felt more guilty for the family.   
...  
While looking at the plastic toy like mace, I heard the scratching again, “Eepop…” She croaked. My eyes widened and I laid down onto my made up bed, covering my head with the blanket. I made sure that I didn’t make a sound when I laid down and made sure that my breathing was quiet, “Eepop...I got rid of the humans that were here...” She whimpered. Onomadek then started to tap on the door with what seems to be her nails. Shutting my eyes tightly again my breathing began to quicken with each tap she did and with each second, each tap, became a pound. With each pound it had become a bang. Onomadek was banging nonstop, not even thinking about what her strength might do to the door. I was starting to shake, as I can barely hear the door hinges creaking, the ultimate feeling of intense fear was climbing up my damn aching spine.   
...  
For what felt like forever, Onomadek finally left the door alone, officially leaving me alone. I sighed out, but was quick to recover my tense breath as Onomadek slammed one more time into the now broken door. I almost screamed, but I had placed my hands over my mouth, preventing from giving her an easy time to find me as my breathing was becoming quick. Quietly sitting up I saw through the crack of the closet that Onomadek stood at now 5’6, her fur puffed up and dirty of red. The bed and drawer had little to no effect on stopping her from coming into the room. Onomadek sniffed the air and turned to face me, the now cracked open closet door, “Eepop…” She finished, it’s almost like our minds were in sync. She came closer to the closet and I bolted for the door, leaping like a rabbit that was covered in water. Jumping over the bed and into the hallway, I turned towards the stairs and saw half of a body. One of the little girls’ body. I screamed bloody murder as she was still moving, trying her best to climb up the stairs with the remaining muscles she had left in her, what it seemed like half eaten body. Taking a step back I looked into the room where Onomadek stood, she was on all fours, getting ready to charge as her tail wagged violently. I yelped out and turned around, bolting to the other doors as I heard Onomadek flung herself out of the room to try catch me, while I was still trying my best to not lean my on injured foot. Her body slammed against the hallway wall as I reached what seems like the master bedroom, I locked it and looked around. There was barely anything in there but a window, that’s it, a damn window. Adrenaline was getting to the best of me and I wasn’t thinking straight before, but now is a good time. I slid the window open and kicked the screen off its hinges as I could hear Onomadek slamming herself into the door again. Throwing myself out of the window and landing wrong on my left functioning foot, the ankle device beeped loudly before sounding out a loud boom.   
...  
My ears were ringing and I could barely see what was in front of me anymore. I tried running but I fell face first into a pile of dead leaves and snow. I yelped out in pain as I looked down to see my fucking left foot was gone. My ankle bone was shattered as blood oozed out of the back side of my heel where my Calcaneal should be, but it had been blown to spits by the trick ankle device. Blood had splattered all over the snow and it was a horrific sight to see. Think of a rotten dark red tomato being splat onto the cold iced up water, that’s what the ankle device did to my left foot. The tears were at the tips of my eyelashes as I was trying to hold back my crying, not wanting to seem like a prey to Onoamdek. Speaking which, I looked up and saw that she had already leaped out of the window, I just happened to catch her leaping mid-air. Wincing out more, I began to drag myself with the rest of my strength left, not wanting to become her next meal. I was almost to the front of the cabin, but Onomadek had already grabbed me and ripped my clothes off. I screamed out bloody murder as she bent down to lick and chew my red soaked legs. I moaned out in such pain at the stinging that her saliva gave me, it was awful and I would never want a creature or human to ever experience it in their life. I waited for the moment where I can finally be released from this shit reality, waiting for that beast to murder me.   
But she didn’t, instead she uncovered the last few strands of cloth away from my torso and began to breathe heavily. At that moment I knew what she wanted to do. I pulled my arm back and punched her square on her third eye when she came closer to my face, clenching mine vision shut and quickly crawling away hearing her third eye close. The adrenaline had finally kicked me in my arse and I hopped on my functioning injured foot, trying my best to keep my balance. It didn’t last very long when she let out a horrific roar throughout the forest, making the air shake, causing me to lose my balance and fall into the slimy snow. I was beginning to lose feeling in my hands and calves area as the first stage of hyperthermia was slowly affecting me. I groaned and continued to drag myself some more, already pushing my body to the limit as it was struggling to keep itself warm. Onomadek trotted over to me and picked me up with one arm and carried me inside. I screamed and struggled, my adrenaline slowly deteriorating as she closed the cabin door. I didn’t understand why my adrenaline was so short recently, maybe it’s because of the lack of proper things I needed for my body. Who knows.   
-  
Looking at the stairs I saw that the little girl who was crawling up the steps beforehand, had fallen back to the base, dead and limp. I covered my eyes and sobbed, I didn’t even know these people but I felt sorrow for them. Onomadek growled and dropped me to the living room floor, the scattered pillows and couch cushions softening my fall. Where my left foot should had be, I was still feeling pain and cried out more. Onomadek eye’s became sweet as she reached over to me and put my messy bangs behind my ears, while wiping away my waterfall tears. I sniffed the left side of my mucus back up, as for my right side, it’s clogged from the weather and crying so much. Onomadek noticed my weakened state and was breathing heavily again, not taking her eyes off of my naked, scratched up, cold body. She got close to me and pulled me into a tight ‘bear’ hug, warming up my body but making me very uncomfortable. It wasn’t a proper way to help my slight hyperthermia, but it was helping me feel warmth in my right toes again.  
...  
We sat there, well I sat there, being warmed up and listening to Onomadek’s heartbeat racing. As laid there to what felt like 26 minutes, Onomadek traced her paw lightly around my breast and began to trace it down to my belly button. I started to panic. I shook my head and shoved her back a little to face her red small eyes, she had an expression of hunger in them. Onomadek then began to open her third eye, the sound of fur ripping filled my heart with dread. I shoved and kicked her off of me and limped to the other room, dragging my body as fast as my crippled leg could go. She bark as she ran after me, on all fours.   
...  
Onomadek caught up to me pretty quickly and made me look into her third eye, causing me to be dazed and limp. My vision was blurry, my eyes leaked what felt like thick liquids and my body felt like jello. She picked me up gently and placed me down to the area where we were originally at. Onomadek then proceeded to fondle around my vagina and massage it, rubbing where the prepuce of the clitoris is. I wanted to speak up but I couldn’t move my mouth or find the words to even say what I wanted. As she started to lick my breast while fondling me Popee walked into the cabin, plastic bags in hand with goodies inside them. My vision was getting slightly better but nevertheless, still awful. Popee said something to Onomadek but it was inaudible. Onomadek did her famous wicked laugh and grabbed something from Popee. She was far away but had placed the items down, it was her mask and shorts. Onomadek sat closer to me and hummed a tiny tune. She snickered as Popee came over to us dropping the bags at the door and slowly stripped down to his tank top and trunks, towering over me with both of his hands at the side of my head. He grinned as the smell of rot came back to infect my nose, I tried to look for the source but Popee grabbed my chin and proceeded to kiss me. I wanted to slip out of his grip but he was more conscious than me. My eyes rolled back as Onomadek went to fondle down south again, making me moan in Popee’s mouth. Pent in pleasure was building up but I didn’t want to give them the satisfaction of winning.   
As they were trying their best to get through my stubborn facade that I had, I was getting tired and my eyes closed every now and then. Onomadek mumbled something to Popee and he nodded, but I didn’t care as when I closed my eyes, their voices were fading into nothingness.   
-  
Waking up in a king sized bed, my head was in a blur, and my arms along with my legs ached with soreness. I rubbed my temple and just realized that my binds were off, I face palmed and groaned at my stupidity. As I let my hands rub in the oils on my face I also noticed that I was wearing a medium sized fluffy pink dress. I groaned out more and felt annoyed at everything, feeling my built up anger slowly get to the best of me. Looking around I had saw that my left foot was bandaged up and replaced with a plastic, almost realistic foot. I felt disgusted, it was plastic alright, but it looked way too detailed to even consider it one. Crawling to the side of the bed, my uterus felt like it was being squeezed with each movement I did. Moaning out in pain I fell back onto the bed, taking notice of the room. I was in the master bedroom, as it was pretty obvious, with the king sized bed and all. Along with there being a makeup dresser to the left side of me where the window was. The broken edges of the window screen were still there as the screen was no longer on, meaning it was more easy for bugs and bird people to fly in. To the right side of me, a giant oak made drawer. Just tall enough to reach the door knob. Looking around more, there was an open closet where an array of clothes hung, to suits and furry costumes to fancy dresses and sleek clothes. I was a little weirded out by the furry suit, but maybe it was for the guardian’s grandchildren to enjoy and laugh at. Feeling bored of the seeing the same place over and over again I called out to the hooligans, “Hey guys, W-Where are you?” I yelled out, hoping to get a quick response. Instead I got a distance record player tuning a song of, “Fly us to the moon.” I sighed out and waited for a little bit, then I heard footsteps come up the stairs, creaking with each step. I got a little excited and called out again, “C-Can one of you come h-here?” I asked. The steps stopped and soon became quick paced as Popee lunged the door open. He thought about something for a second as an questionable expression came across his face. But he forgot about it and shrugged as he calmly walked over to me, “You feeling better?” He queried. I shook my head and tried to sit up, but felt more pain in my uterus. I groaned and laid back down onto the goose feather pillow. Popee put his arms out in concern as a cold sweat trembled own my body, “W-What did you two do to m-me?” I sputtered out holding the bottom of my belly button, putting pressure on it to prevent anything from hurting whilst slightly moving around. Popee looked away in embarrassment and laid his hand on his left cheek, gently rubbing it. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and demanded him to tell me. He still wouldn’t spill the beans, but he kinda just, “Ah well...You see, Um…” mumbled things out while looking away at me. I tried to grab his shoulders but the pain was too great for me to bear any longer, laying back down with my tired body all I could muster out was, “Get me s-s-something to make this p-pain go away…” Popee nodded like a damn puppet and walked downstairs to fetch the items. While he was leaving the room I noticed a few new things about him. He got a little trim on his bowl cut bangs and it had looked like he had taken a shower recently, from the smell of faint shampoo and the dampness of the tip of his bangs. Popee was also wearing different clothes that he would never wear, but did anyways. It was a band shirt with a red and white taint to it along with demi-jeans. The jeans looked like it was a tad of a squeeze to begin with, resulting the muscles in his arse showing quite a bit. It was a little cute to be completely honest, but along with that his hair was in a mini pony tail, with his signature red and white border socks trailing on his feet. I was done analyzing his new outfit and waited for him to come back with the items he needed to give me.   
...  
Hearing rattling plastic I turned my head towards the doorway and saw that Popee had brought a tray of colourful items. He stumbled over to me and gently set them down onto the bed, “I didn’t know what to specifically grab, so I just grabbed whatever helps with ‘ahem’ whatever pain you got…” He said and I smiled. Looking at the tray, I saw that he had gotten ‘soft grip’, a pill company that helps with abdominal pain. And he grabbed other pill bottles with similar effects, but there was one that stood out. He also grabbed pills that slowed down internal bleeding. I was dumbfounded as I gave him a look that said, ‘really?’ In it. He looked annoyed and handed me a heat pad along with chocolate, “W-What? Don’t give me that look. I don’t know about the female body that well.” Popee added. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I tried to reach other to him to grab the items. It was a complete fail as when my right arm cause me to move, it also cause great pain again. I came to a halt and moaned out what I was feeling, great distress. Popee did a, ‘Tisk’ sound as he put the tray on the bed to help me back in place, laying me back down. “God you really are pathetic…You’re such a baby.” He blurted. My face got red with annoyance and I barked out, “W-We’ll if you would t-tell me what you both did to me last night then maybe I would have an idea on how to d-deal with this!” I was tired of being kept in the dark about things, and being held up by them but that’s not the point. Popee shook his head and gave me a blue bottled with what sounded like half empty pills, “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” He admitted. I grunted a noise at him and shook my head, grabbing the pills and taking the water he had in his left hand. “Well if it’ll help me, of course I’ll believe you.” I was lying. If it was something bizarre, I would want to see physical proof. Popee rolled his eyes and took back the pill bottle he had given me as I chugged the glass of water, helping the pill slide down easily.   
...  
We sat there for a while, just looking at each other. My eyes were furrowed at him and he just had his annoyed look. We didn’t take our eyes off of each other, only just to blink though. We were almost to the point of mental communicating until I spoke up, “Tell me the truth.” I argued. His expression turned to anger and more annoyance, “You’re so damn persistent, even if I told you every little detail, you still wouldn’t believe me.” He declared back. I inhaled deeply and blurted, “What did Onomadek take some magical beans to grow male genitalia?!” Popee was taken aback and lightly gasped. My spine crawled with disgust as I was too shocked to even ask if it was true or not. I looked away and asked for a book, “There’s not books here.” He added. I sighed and was suddenly picked up from the bed, into the arms of my, ‘boyfriend’. I struggled and told him to, “P-Put me down, you i-idiot!” He smirked at me and brought me downstairs, each step he took made my body move from side to side, resulting in my uterus hurting more. Shrinking in pain, I held the top layer of the uterus again  
and had tears at the edge of my eyes, as we got to the now cleaned up living room. He dropped me onto the fluffy and jumpy couch and went back upstairs, from speculation, to grab the tray of medical items. I wasn’t lying when I said he dropped me on the couch, he literally did. Without a single remorse for my well being, well I don’t think they really cared in the first place. I huffed out and looked over to the door, ‘I don’t have any ankle bracelet on me, nor do I have any binds holding me down…’ I thought and so I got off from the couch, trying my best to not make a sound as I reached for the door, painfully enduring the torment down south. Reaching the knob I opened the door swiftly and limped out, clenching my body as I ached all around my torso area. The door made a loud creaking sound and Popee quickly notice for I could hear his footsteps come down the stairs, as I could hear him carry the tray, making the items rattle violently. I started to breath heavily and looked behind me swiftly to see Popee pulling out a dart gun. I limped quickly as my bandaged right foot hit the fresh snow on the ground, making me flinch each step I took. Snow was falling as I could hear Popee load the gun with was seems to be like ammunition. I limped to the right and heard a loud gunshot rang through the forest, that was no dart gun. Tears began to water down my face and quickly freeze up as I could hear Popee running towards me, another shot rung through the air. Quickly ducking down I barely escaped the shot, as the bullet cut open the bottom of my forearm, where my Supinator was. It stung like hell but I pressed pressure on it to lessen the bleeding. Clenching my teeth together I now knew where Popee was aiming, if I was a straighten my back a little more instead of ducking down into the fresh snow he would have gotten a clear shot of my head. More shots were being thrown at me and I’m inches away from the bullets. My adrenaline wasn’t kicking in at all, I mean I felt my stomach functions stopping, my heart was racing heavily and I felt the urge to cling onto life. While contemplating my life choices, my plastic foot flung off my leg, creating a fall for me.  
Landing into a small shallow ditch in the ground, Popee   
caught up to me and set the muzzle against the middle of my back, making sure he rubbed the cold metal on my spin. “What’s the hold up? Why don’t you run.” He asked, no more like coldly insisted. I shook my head and was sobbing loudly at this point. My arms we’re supporting my body and my calves began to feel cold again, as the elements began to freeze my tears and slowly the inside of my eyeballs. “I-I-I c-can’t! I-I can’t m-move!” I cried out, hiccuping the cold air around us. Popee removed the muzzle from my back and smacked the upside of my head, “See? Of course you can’t move, you’re a goddamn cripple.” He added and moved his gun to his back, proceeding to pick me up in his favorite way. When I was in his arms I had a clear view of his top half, the gun that he was using, it was a hunting rifle. He didn’t have a coat on and his arms were freezing cold. Popees’ face said it all about what he was feeling, and it made me uncomfortable. It was a mixture of determination and vexation, he was quick enough to get his gun but stupid enough to leave his coat? I’m being kept by a monster at this point. I exhaled and peeled off the tiny icicles that was forming on my cheeks, which was a pain mind you. It was cold enough that the icicles stuck to my skin and when I got back inside the cabin, Popee grabbed a rag from the kitchen and warmed it with hot water, dabbing the ice away. How nice of him, my knight and shining armor.   
-  
Looking away from the T.V and at the clock, I saw that it was 2:09 PM. I sighed and looked over to Popee, who was cleaning and fixing his other gun, the ‘Nosler M48 Patriot’ he called it. He gather it from a rich dead hunter and a few scraps were missing, but he managed to find them all laying around the sad guy, then Popee took his wallet. How barbaric am I right? But with time slowly passing us I got from my spot to stretch, hearing my bones crack. My uterus wasn’t in much so pain anymore  
and my ‘plastic’ foot was back and functional this time, Popee made sure of it, and I had chains around me again. Popee had made the chains loose though, because he had a gun near by and I be willing to obey his every commands if he pointed the barrel at me. He’s done that a few times and at this point, I don’t even think the gun is loaded, ‘I mean he’s abusive but he isn’t that dumb, right?’ I thought, if that made any sense. Walking to the kitchen I was questioned by the blond hair idiot where I was going. Rolling my eyes I just told him the obvious. He did a, ‘tfft.’ Noise and went back to work. Walking in the kitchen, it was huge to say the least. The fridge was on the side where a person would walk in and the counters were stretched to the side of the fridge. In the back of the kitchen where the middle met, the sink was there and next to the sink was the electric flat top stove. To top it all off, the dinner table was in here, that’s how big this kitchen was. There was another door too, from where I was standing, if I kept walking straight I would be in the back of the cabin. Luckily we always had that door locked ever since ‘ahem’ we got here. I was a little amazing but nevertheless hungry. With the chains rattling against the fridge I opened the door and food galore, the inside of the selves rattled with glass bottles of goods and there was soda, juice and everything a Japanese 18 year old with blonde hair would dream of. Out of everything, my eyes fell on certain food items. Slowly going over a recipe in my head, I swiftly grabbed the items and placed them on the counter and looking through the drawers to find a knife or cutting board.   
Finding the cutting board under the sink and the knives in a neatly organized container in the drawer I began my lunchtime meal, even though I didn’t even have breakfast at all today. Washing the Napa cabbage from dirt and miscellaneous leaves in cold water, my fingers start to give way, ‘if I was going to end up washing the Napa in cold water I might as well wash it in a stream.’ I thought but placed the now fresh and clean Napa Cabbage into a drainer bowl. Looking over to the Soba noodle, I grabbed a pot from the same place I found the cutting board and filled it with hot water. Turning on the stove I placed the pot onto the large spot, pulling the soba noodles next to the stove so it wouldn’t be such a hassle to grab it from afar. Walking over to the other side of the counter I opened the pork package with a knife and placed the chunk of meat onto the cutting board.   
I walked over to the trash can that was near the dinner table and saw that Popee was watching me, with his disgusting smirk plastered on his face. Stopping my tracks I was in the middle of throwing my trash away, but the expression he was giving me, delivered chills down my skin. He walked closer to me without his gun for the first time in forever and gently wrapped his fingertips around my chin, slowly letting his fingers cling around my jaw. I finally threw away the plastic container as fear had struck through me and he had see it in my eyes as more of an expression was going across his face, “I love a person who cooks for their man…” he appealed, coming closer to my face. He was just looking at my blue eyes and kept pushing my bangs behind my ears, failing each time he did it. With enough time passing, Popee caught me off guard when he used his right hand to pull my torso into his and my hands above my head with his left. Super out of the ordinary, but he was just a few inches away from my face, making me breathe in his faint strawberry milk breath. Which smelled old by the way. His eye colour was deeper than mine, out shining me to every little detail about myself. I hated seeing him, I hated seeing a literal mirror image of me. I hated seeing Popee shine brighter than me. I was jealous of him in every single way, but did I have the guts to say it to his face, of course not. “You know you should cook in something more appropriate, I don’t want your ‘loli’ dress that me and your girlfriend picked out for you to get all dirty…” he whispered. Stunned at the thought of them working together, my mind went blank with disgust. I was then caught by surprise when I felt Popee rub up against my leg, he exhaled out a moan as he closed in on me and kissed my collarbone, licking the past bite marks Onomadek had placed in me. Using my knees as a boarder point, I put my injured leg against his stomach and croaked out a discomfort sound. He didn’t budge, the only thing he would do is muzzle himself onto me, causing more distress for my mental state.   
Not wanting to give in and almost little to no strength left I looked all over to see if I could plan an escape, then the stove caught my attention and I saw that the pot was boiling, to the point where I saw bubbles crawling up to the top of it. I shoved him harshly and sputtered, “O-Oh good golly m-me! The pot is boiling. T-Time to put in the Soba N-Noodles!” As I sprinted to the stove top, trying my best to cover up that I was nervous of all hell. Placing the bag in my hand, I then realized that I had given my position away, as the moment my hand touched the plastic I was shaking violently. I ripped open the bag so intensely that it resulted in some of the Soba Noodle crumbs getting all over the stove top. Pouring in the ‘buckwheat’ into the pot, I pressed it down with a wooden spoon that was sitting in the drying rack right next to where the sink was. Hearing Popees’ steps getting closer to where I was will always send a shiver up my spine. As I was gently stirring around the ‘buckwheat’ still shaking violently Popee had latched his arms around my body, mostly around my waist and neck area. I could hear his heavy breathing as he turned the stove off, making me lean close to the steaming pot, “We’ll have lunch later, but I’ll have you now…” He exhorted while he grinded on me, making sure I felt his ‘partner in crime’ down south. My mind was blank and time felt like it was slowing down, there was a ticking noise in the back of my brain and all I could think about is, ‘Survival or Enslaved.’ Sweat began to form around my temples and neck area as I put on my sweetest voice. “Popee...I-I haven’t had breakfast yet, m-may I have something to eat f-first?” I faltered, my lungs getting sore from not breathing in air. We both were the same height but it felt like Popee had stood on his tippy toes to tower over me, so when I looked behind myself to give him the ‘innocence’ expression I had to strain my eyes a bit to meet his. He was taken aback and let go of me quickly, putting up his hands. I was surprised that it actually worked and physically turned myself to face him. His face was pink all over and his eyes had furrowed. I faked smiled with a side of a fake giggle and bowed down to him, “Thank y-you so much, Popee.” I said and quickly spun around to continue cooking. I was still on edge, Popee was still in the kitchen and all he was doing was watch me cook.  
...  
While cutting up the pork, Popee clung his arms around me again and began to pull me towards the exit, “Let’s get you suited into something appropriate.” He said, more like demanded. I struggled and hit him a couple of times but to no avail, I mean I put a tiny bruise on his cheek, but that’s all I could manage. Popee pulled me into the living room where his gun was nowhere to be seen. He placed me on the couch and opened a nearby closet door to pull out a light pink t-shirt and a lavender mini skirt out of the drawer that laid in the small space. Slamming the closet door close, he threw the clothes at me, making sure the hanger hit my face in the process.   
“Change.” He demanded. I was stunned and shook my head, taking a hold of my new clothes and bolting to the stairs. Popee charged at me with such speed, he might have been a real rabbit if it was possible. Latching his hands tightly around my wrist he pulled me towards the couch again, as I screamed, “N-No, P-Popee stop! I’m not comfortable c-changing here!” I bellowed out. He chuckled out and slammed me on the cushions, making the springs bounce sporadically underneath me. Popee stood over me and waited to see me strip. Having no choice over anything, tears were at the tip of my eyes as I began to unzip my dress. Popee noticed my discomfort and snickered at me, squatting down to see the full view. As my pink dress fell to the floor Popee put his hand up, meaning a halt. He studied my appearance and looked at my hips, his canine like teeth gleamed under the afternoon winter sun. Popee removed his hands from his chin and placed them on my hip bones, tracing his fingers all the way down to my knees. I didn’t have any bras or parties as hiccups were beginning and I quickly placed the t-shirt on me. Popee grabbed my skirt and held it open for me, awaiting for my legs to put it on while his disgusting smirk was on his face. I sniffed mucus back up and with shaking feet, let the soft fabric trail my leg hairs, making me stand on edge.   
When the skirt was zipped up, Popee grabbed my arse cheeks and pulled me close to him again, making sure there was no space left for me to escape again. “Why are always trying to run? Are you playing hard to get? What is bothering you, is it our ‘girlfriend’ infecting you with sinful thoughts?” He asked, making his fingers crawl up my spine. His groin was rubbing against me again and I felt the need to speak out. Popee was giving me a chance and I better take this chance now before I never get it again, “W-Well...For the record, you and Onomadek did abduct me from my comforting home and friends and secondly, you and her put me through so mu-much torture that it’s making m-me mentally numb to a lot of things…” I babbled. Popee stopped trailing his hands and stood there, not letting go of me, but it seemed like he was thinking. Seconds turned to minutes and then Popee pulled his arms away from my body.  
I was confused when he placed his arms at his side then my emotions went to shock when he charged at me, putting his fingers around my neck. He wasn’t squeezing or anything but it felt like he wanted too. My eyes were wide and my body was trembling, his deep blue eyes were staring into my light blue ones and as we stood there, the smoke detector went off in the kitchen. It took me out of my shock and I pushed Popee off of me, cursing at him for making me distracted from cooking lunch.  
...  
Placing my Yakisoba on a plate, and setting myself at the table with a side of iced water, my stomach was yearning for that delightful bite of that soy sauce tasting noodles. My hands were shaking from lack of food and I picked up my utensil, grabbing a chop full of the noodles and taking a bite. I melted right there, in the dinner chair, while Popee was watching me from the other side of the table. I didn’t care, I just wanted something good to eat. For the past I’m not too sure, but maybe it’s been 1 ½ days since I’ve had a proper meal. Popee watched my every move and raised an eyebrow with his sickening smirk. Eating more of the meal and ignoring his words I was enjoying every little thing.   
-  
Finishing my meal, I was chugging my water and thinking what Popee had in store for me, ‘Maybe he’ll spare me.’ I thought, I did a tad chuckled when I placed my glass down. I knew that’ll never happen, even if he was in a good mood. Getting up from my seat, Popee jolted up and grabbed my wrist again, almost making me drop my plate. “Do the dishes later, come with me. Please.” He moaned, god he might as well sound like a cat desperate for a catch in mating season. I shook my head and pulled my wrist out of his grasp and walked to the sink, putting my dishes in and turning on the hot water. I was shaking again, but this time I tried my best to cover it. Popee was not take any baloney this time, he turned off the water and grabbed me by my hair, while covering my mouth. He dragged me back to the living room and up the stairs, not caring if I got new bruises on me or not.   
...  
He pulled me into the master bedroom and pushed me on the bed, pulling out purple and orange star socks from the back of his pockets. He laid them on me and with a cold stare, “Put them on.” He growled. I gulped down my forming saliva in my mouth and with shaking hands, followed his orders. I was going to question where he got the socks but I was too afraid to ask, fearing that he might get violent with each answer he gave me. Pulling the fabric over my legs, he undressed himself and slid his trunks off, getting on top of me making sure to hold my legs down. His signature socks were still on and I saw that he was already erect and was sure to make my legs reach my head, smile never leaving his face. I whimpered as his member got close to my entrance, rubbing it and making my outer walls squeeze around it. I wasn’t doing it on purpose, when our bodies are met with this type of situation, they react to it naturally unless adrenaline is running through our system. Or at least that’s what I am told by Mami. Popee moaned out that disgusting sound that he had kept secret from me, making sure he got close to my ear for me to hear it. I sobbed and wiped my tears away from my swelling cheeks, Popee saw this action and shoved it inside. I choked back my scream but it failed as only a gurgled yelp came out. He thrusted faster, and faster, making my walls feel the head of his penis each time he pulled away from my suppose G-spot. He laughed and dug his nails into my skin, turning his fingers pink while making dull cuts into my thighs. The spot where he was hitting was the dead end, where the female G-spot was supposed to be 3 inches in. From laying on my back the G-spot was at 12 o’clock. Inside of me was another spot for the male, where the womb would be, 12 o’clock again. So every time he would hit the dead end spot, it hurt like hell. Simple human anatomy. His size was a little over average and he would thrust deeply into me, making sure that I felt him every time he hit me in that spot. I moaned and covered my face to avoid eye contact, but that didn’t stop him at the least. Popee then proceeds to release my legs and hold down my wrist down, thrusting faster. He laughed out a wicked one as I saw that he had drool crawling down at the edge of his mouth. Popees’ cheeks were pink and so were mine, well at least so I thought, they just felt really warm.   
…  
As this torture session was in place, Popee pushed inside me deeply and for one last time before he began to slow down with his thrusts. I felt something warm inside and felt so ashamed. I didn’t have a massive freak out about seeing his unwanted children leaking from my alley way but my tears did fall down my face like heavy rain as Popee got up from his position and pulled out a pack of Hamaki, a smoke company brand from out of his jeans pocket. He also pulled out a red lighter and proceeded to light the cigarette, taking a deep puff, looking away from me. I sniffed mucus backed up and sat up in the bed to climb off of it, setting motion to the bathroom. Popee noticed and gave me glaring eyes, not taking his vision off of my cum leaking body. I sighed out and opened the bathroom door, smelling the faint chemical of lavender. Seeing another person’s bathroom, made me feel unwelcomed. The bathroom was medium in its size, when I opened the door the sink was on the left of me, immediately stopping the door when it was opened all the way. Straight ahead on the walls 8 steps away from me, towels were hanging. The large hanging rack was empty and nearby the shower while the little rack was hanging next to the mirror, its use was probably for to dry hands. To the right of me where I stood at the door was the toilet, an American one too. The toilet paper was almost empty and to the right side of the toilet was the shower. The shower was decent enough, but the doors were clear and see through, which made me feel uncomfortable. I was so used to having my own privacy that seeing the glass on the door made shivers pop up my spine. I didn’t really have a choice, since I went a few good days without a proper wash. Wiping the tears away from my pathetic eyes I closed the door and locked it behind me, turning the knob a few times before finally walking further into the bathroom to undress my soiled clothes. I didn’t even want to look at myself in the mirror, in fear that I would see the disgusting marks on my body that they had left me, and in fear that I might see him again. While taking off my bra I then realized that I had forgotten to bring a towel. I did a little ‘tsk’ and put my clothes back on quickly, unlocking the door while tugging my shirt down to cover my bottom. I slid out of the door and looked for a nearby closet or a room for a towel. Nothing. I looked in the rooms but one, the master bedroom. I didn’t want to and if there wasn’t any upstairs, I doubt there would be one in there. So I shook my head and mentally scolded myself, making my legs turn to the stairs, making my way down.   
…  
Opening the closet door in the living room, I saw a it was a walk in closet, just that it was being blocked by the drawing that held my skirt from earlier. Looking around the closet and seeing a rainbow of clothes, my eyes fell upon a variety sizes of towels. I smiled a bit at myself for being witty and reached over the drawer to grab a maroon towel. A thick and fluffy one too. Closing the closet door I set myself back to the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door and jiggling it just to make sure. While undressing and turning the water on, the cum that Popee had left in me began to leak out of my body. Stepping in the hot water and pulling up the tiny tap to switch it into shower mode, I cupped my hand over my vagina to catch the unwanted children and as I did I saw that the white cream was all clumpy. I felt disgusted as I knew what it was and meant.   
—-  
Drying myself from the hot shower and getting the few droplets of water from my toes I still avoided the mirror. That and it was all fogged up, so it was harder for me to see myself. I still didn’t want to look at my reflection, fearing I might see Popee smiling back at me with his dark blue eyes and sickening smile. I picked up my dirty clothes and threw them in a empty basket that was near the shower. I made sure that it was a laundry basket instead of the garbage bucket. Unlocking the door I poked my head out and saw no one in the hallway, I sighed and quickly walked downstairs to see if could find clothes in that closet again.   
…  
Getting down to the steps, I saw that Onomadek was there, sitting on the couch eating her favorite food. I was almost at the bottom of the steps and halted my tracks, mid-step before I could land properly. She was laughing and had her mask back on, chewing her food loudly. Before I could head back upstairs to look for clothes I leaned more to see what else she was doing, but before I could find out my right leg lost strength and made me fall forward. I yelped and tried to make my arms catch onto the wooden rail of the stairs but had failed, I came crashing down to the bottom. I began to cry as my towel slipped off and Onomadek turned around to see me, quickly putting down her food, and running over to me. She cursed and swallowed her food whole while holding out her arms out with a annoyed but worried expression. My plastic foot was bent off of my remaining leg and my right leg began to ache with soreness. Tears were back in my eyes as I laid there, naked, afraid and in pain. Popee came running down stairs to see my misery while wearing red glasses and a book in hand. He was half naked, wearing his pants and socks. He dropped the book and ran down to put his hands between my armpit and push me back up, while Onomadek pulled me into her arms. Popee didn’t even have a readable face, but what was closest to what he was showing, was irritation. It didn’t look like he was mad, but it didn’t look like he was neutral about it either. Onomadek placed me on the couch, opposite of her plate of chicken, “What the hell were you thinking? Trying to do things on your own, don’t you see what kind of state you’re in?!” She fumed. I shook my head and wiped my ugly tears, trying my best to stop my crying, but I couldn’t. Popee sighed and walked over to the closet to grab clothes for me. At least I think he was, I didn’t turn around to look. While trying to breathe in air Popee threw my towel onto me with the next batch of clothes neatly folded to my side, ready to be worn. The towel covered my vision and I quickly swayed it off my face, placing the towel around my torso. Popee ‘tsk’ at me and proceeded to fix my plastic foot, digging it into my skin. I whined at the feeling of my Tibia touching the plastic that connected instantly to my blown off leg. I sniffed and began to pull the shirt out of its neat state to unfold it, pulling it over my body. Popee had gotten me a oversized light blue turtleneck along with yellow sweatpants with cuffs at the ankles that barely fit me. He didn’t give me any bras or panties so I was majorly uncomfortable.   
Wiping the last few tears Popee looked away from me and at the stairs, with a look of annoyance again. He walked to the stairs to grab his book as I noticed Onomadek sitting back down onto the couch and continue eating. Popee walked back to the soft cushions and sat between us, continuing to read his book about biology. His red glasses gave his a somewhat mature tone to him, which made him a tad charming. I shook my head and try to look for near near by hair ties, but to no avail. My hair was still damp and wet so I grabbed the towel from earlier and wrapped it around my neck to place my hair in, wiping the mucus with the dampened towel.   
—-  
It was 6:37 PM and I pulled out some ingredients from the fridge to make myself some dinner. Mackerel fish, ginger, and a green onion. The rest of the items I need were found in a cabinet that I found the Soba noodles in. Soy sauce, sugar and mirin were the rest of the ingredients I needed to make simmered fish. Placing the fish onto the wooden cutting board, I sliced the fish opened and proceeded to peel the skin off, throwing it to the side of the board. Mami has always told me to never be picky with my food ever, but fish skin always irritated my cheeks whenever I would eat it, plus she wasn’t here to stop me from taking it off. Slicing the fish into strips, I avoided the spine and sliced the tail off. Of course, why would I ever eat the tail or spine, that’s called lodging something dangerous in your throat. Pulling the bone out of the fish strips, I prepared a pot and poured a little bit of water in it. Finishing with the bone pulling I placed the fish strips into the pot, making sure that it covered the fish but not engulfing it with water. Being satisfied with the fish cooking, I walked over to the cutting board that had the fish stuff on it and picked it up to throw them away. Just now noticing that Popee was sitting at the table, still reading that book I sighed out with a smile and walked over to the sink to wash off the blood of the fish.   
Pulling the the sauces and sugar near the pot I decide to pour in mirin in first, letting it sizzle around the fish. Letting the pops of the pot run crazy, I turn around and see Popee still stuffed in his book. I was actually glad that he was distracted by something else instead of pestering me. Walking over to the table and sitting opposite of him from the other side of the table I began, “What chapter are you on now?” I irked. He didn’t even move, let alone acknowledge that I was even there. I gave off a devilish smile as I knew that if he continued on like this that I would have a chance to escape more easily. As his red glasses slipped off slightly, he fixed them in place, and that’s when he noticed me with my own sick smile. He looked up from his book and placed it down, “Oi, what’s with you?” He spat out. I shrugged and told him the white lie, “You’re glasses make you more mature.” With that sick smile still on my face. Popee raised his eyebrow up but I quickly got out from the chair to check on the food, before I could tell him another reason.   
…  
Placing the finished fish onto my plate with the sauce from the pot, I opened up a container that held an assortment of vegetables, putting them on my plate. I fixed myself onto the dinner chair and began eating with a side of iced soda. Beginning to dig into the delicious food, Popee noticed me eating. He put down his book and looked at me for an incredibly long uncomfortable time. I noticed but didn’t want to show that I was bothered by him and just continued to eat the coleslaw fish mix while drinking the soda to choke it down.   
“You’re something, you’re just something…” he commented while shaking his head as his cheeks turn slight pink. It was faint but noticeable. Gulping down the food I began, “What? Did your oxytocin finally hit your motor areas, causing you to feel for the first time in forever?” I ranted. His expression changed so quickly, his eyes furrowed and he slammed his hand onto the table. “Wow, DON’T get smart with me princess.” He said with his sick smile on his face. I grinned and picked up a fish strip, “You knew that was funny.” I blurted out and quickly ate the strip. He stopped in his tracks and began to look around, “Huh? Where? I don’t see her.” I was confused. Her? Is there someone named Funny? “What kind of silly name is that!” I blurted, holding back a chuckle. Popee furrowed his brows and pointed, “What kind of silly name is ‘Eepop’?!” My eyes narrowed as I looked straight into his, “Who names their male kid Popee anyways, isn’t that a GIRLS name?” Snickering Popee was about to say something but I stopped him, by putting my hand up and looking behind him where the windows were. I saw a man with red dyed hair and a heavy coated jacket pass by the window. Upon closer inspection I also saw for a mere second that his shoulder length hair was spiked at the tip. It couldn’t be him, right? I mean it’s in the middle of the night, what would an airhead be doing at this hour? The only red haired man that would be wandering in the woods this late is, Laughter. He was the guardian of Corona and Crescent, either a great caretaker or a bad one there’s no in between. I shot out from my seat and ran to the back door to swing it open, seeing Laughter in mid step. My face lit up and I lunged at him, with a tight hug around his body. He chuckled and patted my shoulder, “What are you doing here? I heard from the towns creatures that you went missing! Ha, looks like I found you.” He said. His husky mid tone voice calming me. I was interested in Laughter from afar but being next to him so tightly, made my heart skip a beat. “Oh, thank goodness that you’re were wandering around the forest, what are YOU doing here?” I inquire hearing loud bangs coming from the cabin. Turning around I saw that Onomadek was getting out Popees’ hunting rifle, with such a unrecognizable mask that I thought that it was someone else in the cabin. Popee was nowhere in the kitchen and that’s when I got a cold shiver down my spine and not cause of the weather, but because I knew what their intentions were going to be. I cling onto Laughter and he noticed, “Ah, what’s wrong?” He innocently asked, not knowing what the situation was about to become in a few seconds. I shook my head and pulled him with me as I began to run with him to the front of the cabin, seeing his car parked from afar, 36 meter in front of us. With weak strength and a nonexistent left foot, it was difficult to even run properly.   
Advancing to the car more, a smile was on my face as happy tears were about to burst out of my eyes. Laughter was weirded out and pulled out his keys to his lavender 1955 cattleack. He unlocked the car and got into the driver side seat, turning the engine on and calmly pulled out of the dirted driveway. I was in full panic and was about to say something to make him drive faster when a gunshot rang through the air, missing our heads just by a few centimeters. My ears rung as another shot blew through the air, this time shooting my right pigtail off, making my red hair tie slide down my head. The remaining hair that was there slipped down my scalp and reached my neck, leaving warm tips for me to feel. Laughter finally noticed what was going on and he floored it, making a loud screeching sound in the dirty. I ducked and covered my ears as Popee shot more rounds at us, Laughter focusing on the road ahead of us.  
I turned around and saw that Onomadek was on all fours again trying to keep up with the car. I screamed and grabbed a hold of Laughters shoulder, “C-Can’t you drive any faster?!” I shrieked out, seeing Onomadek slowly catching up, breathing heavily as I saw that her mask was about to slip off her face. Adrenaline was slowly going through my entire body, but I had a bright idea that popped in my head. I leaned forward in my seat and proceed to twist my plastic foot off my leg. The smell of rot tearing off my leg, echoed in my brain for the longest time. Getting back up, I swung the plastic over my head and with all my strength threw the foot straight into Onomadek’s mask, causing a crack to form. She screamed and halted in her tracks to cover her mask. I smiled and breathed out, but I’d forgotten that Popee had a gun. Feeling the cold winter air fill my lungs, freedom was finally in my grasp, until Popee shot again. This time putting a hole through the windshield. Laughter was scared and shaking, but kept his focus, swerving every time Popee rang a bullet through the air.   
…  
9:56 PM  
Driving the 3 hours into the town, his car roof covering over us 2 hour in, Laughter drove up the the disheveled police station and parked the car. He did a, ‘Follow me’ hand signal and I did as he had ask. I closed the door and fell over to the snowy pavement, I had forgotten that I didn’t have a left foot anymore. My hands stung a tad bit from the snow but fortunately Laughter was able to catch onto my disability and pulled me up from the ground to put my arm around his back, carrying me inside the station. I gave him a half smile and thanked him as my heart skipped a beat from being so close to his warm coat body. He giggled and nodded, taking me to the front desk. He told the officer his name and my name, as I saw the officer face light up. He put his paperwork down and ran to the other room to inform the others that, “Hey this guy found her!” He shouted happily. I’ve never seen another human being become overjoyed about finding one missing person. A chief of command who was a bird person, flew over to me with such grace and elegance it looked like she was from a dream. She was a Bubo Scandiacus, a snow owl with spots all over her face and her eyes, goodness me her eyes, they were hypnotic. She had a police uniform on and her skinny legs barely fit her jeans, which gives the reason why she’s wearing a large brown belt in the first place. Her claws looked like they were recently filed down and her head had a few feathers popping out, making it look like she had hair. “Oh thank goodness he found you! You’re friends and Mother was worried sick! They didn’t do anything to you did they?” She bombarded me with statements and questions. I sniffed my nose from the weather and felt tears at the edge of my eyes. I didn’t want to tell her everything that I had to go through, not yet, I wasn’t really mentally prepared to even get myself ready for what they did to me for the past few hours that they had me in captivity. She noticed my tears and was taken aback, stepping a few inches away from me, “Oh pardon me, my apologies. You must be homesick of somesort, here let me get your mother.” She said and leaped over a small crowd of police officers into the main room. There was mumbling and chatting going off in the small group and some of them returned back to the office, doing whatever they originally were doing. Laughter looked around and spotted a bench, eyes lighting up as he kindly dragged me to the wooden seat. I was nervous but a little excited to see Mami, after seeing her care for Aloap first when things hit the fan, I felt a little betrayed. I mean it’s understandable, she spent more time with that damn forsaken car than me and my brother combined. He placed me down first as the Owl had returned with Mami, eyes swollen and bags forming under them. She saw me and ran forward to the bench to cling her arms around my shoulders, “E-Eepop! My baby, my sweetheart, my child!” Her eyes were so full of tears that it was like she was a broken faucet, “What did they do to you, you have marks all over your body and your neck, what happened to your neck?” She asked while sobbing uncontrollably. My muscles became stiff as I shrugged and told her I couldn’t see my own neck, in a half joking manner. The owl reached over to office desk to pull out a hand mirror, stepping over to me. She showed me the rope marks around my thyroid prominence and the tiny scab openings that the marks had made. It looked like my skin was rotting off but it was just trying to heal itself, but my body was taking its time to do so. I pulled my hand up from my side and tried to trace my fingers over my mark, but Mami had stopped me, “No, don’t touch it…” she croaked, soaking my left shoulder from tears. I did what she asked, and sat there with Mami, Laughter along with the cops surrounding me. I felt sad but at the same time, felt free, I felt like I was reborn. I looked down at my hands and saw that they were covered in bruises along with being dry as the desert. I felt like crying, but I was just so happy that I thought, ‘Everyone is around me, you’re free, you’re out of your lovers grasp.’ I sniffed my nose back up and flung my arms around Mami, feeling overjoyed that I’m finally free from torture.


	10. Chapter 10

Walking out to the station leaning on Mami and seeing that Aloap had his winter layer on, he was very thrilled to see me, so thrilled to the point where he wouldn’t stop patting my shoulder and pulling me close to his jeweled head. Mami wiped her tears and began Aloap’s engine, pulled me over to the seats.  
...  
When we got back to the Zirkus Mami called up every one of my friends, with tears drying up. I didn’t want her to call up everyone at such an hour, but she didn’t listen, “You’re home, don’t you realize that?” She blurted with a smile out. I did a dissatisfied look and turned my head to the entrance to see a police car. I had forgotten that a policeman man will be watching over us just in case those monsters come back. Aloap was nuzzling me and cooing, while he grabbed an apple from the food cart Mami had pulled out. I thanked him and took the apple happily, crunching down on a honey crisp. I was a little happy that the police were going to investigate the location where I had been taken captive, to the point where I was having an imaginary party in my head.  
…  
Speaking of party, all of my friends had came over to celebrate my great escape. Giving me trinkets and gifts alike. For Mami’s gift she gave me a wooden stick like peg leg for my missing left foot, I was thankful and tested it out, wobbling and swaying to and fro. I didn’t know how she got me a peg leg so fast, but Mami is ‘gifted’ and ‘mysterious’ like that. There was this time she sawed herself in half after being gone for so long. My broken smile slowly became a genuine grin, as I would almost walk normally now and everyone was watching me with smiles on their faces. Boron didn’t say anything nasty about my past situations and Crescent just gave me a thumbs up. I stopped looking up and quickly looked back down again only to hear Ms. Stain run over to me and give me a tight hug, tears coming out of her swelling eyes. I tensed up and pushed her off of me, feeling a sense of dread wash over me, “S-Stop! D-Don’t touch me!” I shouted feeling a wave of discomfort. The memories of Popee and Onomadek doing horrendous things to me flooded in my mind as tears formed again. My wooden leg plopped off and I was quick to notice, as I made my way to the cold sand. Landing on my tailbone and grabbing the wooden support. I dropped my head down and said a half apology, crawling to the back of the Zirkus where I saw toad, jumping around and croaking. I wiped my eyes and hiccuped the last remained air and sat myself up onto the cold, sandy, December ground. Toad stopped jumping around to stare at me with his almond shaped eyes. Toad then stuttered around a little more before noticing my tears falling down my face. It then croaked and crawled towards me, tiny sand kicking behind the reptile. It was a tad bit cute to be completely honest, but nevertheless I was on guard. Toad was always pulling bizarre and mean tactics so I was weary of it. Toad crawled to my foot, turned itself around and kicked sand at me, getting it on my bare remaining leg. I furrowed my eyes at it and quickly picked it up to chuck it over the wall calling Toad a, “Annoying amphibian!” It croaked the entire time that it was being thrown and I heard it land with a loud thud. Feeling a little satisfied I chuckled and wiped the last of my tears while I began to fix my wooden peg leg in place, it stung a lot but I suppose if it was for my well being I really have no choice. Tears were beginning again as my peroneus throbbed in pain, “Gracious me how many times are you going to bawl your eyes out Eepop.” Mami inquired as I looked up from the stone wall to see her standing over me with her hands on her hips. She huffed out and sat down next to me, making the sand fly and getting a little on my shirt. I dusted the sand off quickly and angrily huffed out while furrowing my eyes at her as I tried my best to fix the wooden support back into place. She shrugged and crossed her arms while her waxing crescent like moon shaped headgear hugged her hair back, her pale skin glowing under the stars. Feeling annoyed I leaned back on a one of Mami’s performing tool boxes and looked at the stars. She frowned and wrapped her hands around the peg leg to tighten it around my missing foot, it worked and stayed on with a firm iron grip. She smiled and began to asked dark questions, seeing the fake smile turn into a blank expression. The more she asked the more upset I would get, and with the last question I just got up and dusted myself off to walk to a different part of the Zirkus. Ignoring her calls and weeps as I entered my neatly kept room.  
-  
Into the washing tent, I zipped it shut and began to open the toothpaste to brush my surprisingly white teeth.  
After all this ungodly time my teeth still managed to keep the dirty out. But brushing my teeth and undressing a few minutes later, I was in the hot wooden bath that had waited for me patiently. I sat back and leaned myself onto the smooth wooden interior, exhaling out and feeling the past few troubles leak into the back of my mind. Before Ms. Stain had carelessly tightened her grip onto my body Mami was babbling on about how the peg leg was safe for water, so that is one thing I do not need to worry about. I then reached over to the platform of the stairs and grabbed my favorite drink, grape juice with a side of lemon. My Nanny or should I say Manny would always make this drink to get me to settle down. He would add extra grapes and a tad bit of lemon, never letting the bitterness of the fruit overthrow the flavour of the sweetness of the grape. As I sipped the cup of fruits nostalgia filled my brain, making me think of my brother and how we used to colour strange things on the wall. Speaking of memories, my little brother popped in my mind a little more: ‘I wonder if Mama invited him to come see me..?’ I wondered as I heard my friends having fun by making a loud crashing sound. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I sipped more of my drink, reaching over again to grab the tray of herbs and powder, pouring the dry plants and sand like substance into the water and mixing them. Watching the clear water turn bright green, letting the herbs soak into my frail skin. Replenishing the cracks of my feet and smelling the rosemary take control of my stress.  
…  
Stepping out of my own tent into my signature clean onesies and a heavy coat on everyone was having a blast, playing board games and cheering with plastic cups while watching Mami perform the knife swallowing game. I sighed about how my left foot didn’t fit right with my onesies and walked over with my damp hair inside the towel I hung over my shoulders. Ms. Stain and Norris looked over to me, both with sorrow eyes but with happy smiles. Ms. Stain got out from her chair and squatted down onto her legs and bowed to me. I was taken aback and was pink to the face, “I apologize for the sudden contact of your fragile body Eepop. I hope that you may forgive me.” She confessed, letting the sand crawl into her shoulder length hair. I put my hands it in defense and told her, “N-No it’s alright. You didn’t know that I...That I-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence. I didn’t want the memories to flood in again. I fell silent and shook my head with a smile, tears at the edge of my eyes again. Ms. Stain looked confused, “W-What is the supposed to mean...Eepop I’m not understanding what you’re signaling.” She added. I popped out of my dazed tears and told her a clear explanation. She nodded her head and when she got up from the sand December ground, I had already forgiven her from the start of her bowing down. I was smiling at her as she handed me a grilled pork ear. She gave me a thumbs up as Ms. Stain looked up to see her boyfriend enter the Zirkus grounds. Lifo, he had an ‘M’ shaped hairstyle if you saw him from the front and had a puffy red coat on, with maroon polka dots across it. He had straight styled beige pants and wore steel toe boots for the winter weather, he looked manly and had a face of a laid back personality. Lifo wasn’t big boned, nor was he a skin and skeletons. His yellow glowing blond hair shined under the moon's rays. When he walked towards us, I almost dropped my pork ear when he spoke, his voice was semi-deep with a hint of modulation in his tone. He sounded so soothing that I just could help myself but listen to him. He said a greeting to everyone and apologized for being late, Ms. Stain was happy to see him. They met when Ms. Stain played her harmonica, then Lifo replied back with a piano show. Or something similar to those words, she won’t talk about herself unless we ask her a thing or 3, she is so use to doing so since I met her. Lifo trotted over to the food cart to pick up the grilled beef and veggies, then proceeded to walk over to me, “I’m glad you’re back Eepop, Stain over here wouldn’t stop talking about how worried she was over you. I was worried as well but not as bad as her.” He chuckled, I smiled with my eyes furrowed up, making a nervous laugh. Ms. Stain entangled her hands with Lifo and went on and on about how they worked with the search and rescue team in the town. I just nodded my head and chewed on the pork ear, as my eyes wandered over to Corona and Crescent. I noticed that they were trying their best to enjoy what was going on around them, but Corona showed it in her expression, she was nervous and shaking. Crescent was holding Corona’s left hand while her drink was shaking with her right hand in the wheelchair. I then realized that Onomadek had tortured her so badly, it was to the point of her being paralyzed. I sniffed mucus and had tears again, seeing Corona again made me feel awful about the situation she was put through. I dipped my head down and wiped my tears with my rough sleeve, making Ms. Satin and Lifo question what was the matter. I pointed over at Corona and had shaky hands, they looked over and I saw the expression in their eyes. They both looked worried too and walked over to me to comfort me telling me words like, “You’re not the cause.” Or “It’s not your fault.” It didn’t make me feel any better.  
...  
I went to bed, tired and upset about whatever went down, I couldn’t recall, everything was a blur after I cried out about Coronas incident. My hair wasn’t damp as much, but a few strands of my hair was a tad bit frozen stiff from the weather. Though I had my heat lamp on and zipped my tent close, my body said otherwise. I was shaking in my layer of blankets, keeping the heat in and making sure the extra fat of fabrics were tucked into the side of my body, preventing my natural body heat from leaving my semi-uncomfortable bed. It did not feel like everything is going to turn back to normal, I mean yes the performances and the circus acts were enjoyable but without our arguments on stage and into the public view, how are we even able to attract any customers. How will we make ends meet, how will our ancestors react? Thoughts like this swirled my mind for hours and hours on end until, ‘chirp, chirp, chirp…’ I heard the winter birds sing their soft tune of the cold months. I looked up and my eyes had became sensitive to the sun glaring down it’s radioactive rays through my fabric tent. I rubbed my tired eyes from the build up discharge and sat up in bed, pulling my legs over the edge of my comforting zone. Getting up to stretch and waking to my wooden compartment of clothes, I pull the drawer of my dresser out and grabbed my backup uniform that was at the corner of the drawer. Yes it was my senior uniform, but it was the wrong size. I was a size S but the school had given me a size LL on orientation day by mistake. The headmaster just shrugged and gave me another uniform, didn’t even bother to take back the wrong sized one. Zipping off my onesies, I dressed myself into the spare uniform and saw that the skit barley fit against my waist. It was even a knee length skirt and these type of skirts at our school was meant to cling around your waist, no matter the size. I sighed and got out the safety pin that laid on top of my drawer and locked the fabric in place of my waist, making sure that the needle end was pointing outwards. I looked at the skirt and inhaled deeply while I put my top uniform on, buttoning up the shirt and putting the winter coat on it to finish the ideal look of a school student. It was a dark navy blue overcoat, or sweater I should say, and the knee length skirt was also the same color as the top. Making me look like an ugly blue saggy blob. Putting on my right shoe with my comfy double layer sock I felt a tad bit proud of myself, as I did not have to change two shoes now when I get to the school. I grabbed my bathroom items and unzipped my tent to see fresh light snow had fallen onto the sandy ground. I was a little surprised but just walked to the washing tent to do whatever I needed. 

-8:13 AM  
Mami dropped me off at the usual spot after she spent time with me eating breakfast at Choshoku. It was a place that had a palace design to it and where you had the option to sit on the floor traditional style or sit at the tables. Most of everyone chooses tables, but Mami liked to be eleagent and lady like so she made us sit on the floor. There was pillows for us to sit on of course, but the floor was filthy nevertheless. When we were eating she told me all sorts of supportive things, like how she wanted to be part of my life more often and how she wanted to become more like a family again, so she decided to invite my brother to live with us at the Zirkus. I was surprised and happy that I get to finally see him, the last time I saw him was last Christmas. But I wasn’t surprised about her being in my life more often. ‘Mami could have done it years back, why is she doing it now?’  
But shaking my thoughts and changing my shoes at the tiny lockers I headed to my class.  
…  
Seeing the classmates again and the smell of notebooks made me feel at ease. Norris and Ms. Satin were talking to each other while they had their notebooks and story books open. It looked like they were working on college level English. I shrugged and entered the classroom, headed to my assigned seat, putting my school handbag on the hanger of the desk. Ms. Stain looked over at me for a few seconds and looked back at Norris, then back at me again. A smile was on her face instantly and she grabbed her stuff to bring it over to me. Norris sighed and did the same, concentrating on not dropping his pencils. Ms. Stain dropped her stuff on my desk and opened up her books again, as Norris did the same. I didn’t understand why they were getting excited to see me, because they just saw me yesterday. A blank face was on my facade as Ms. Stain asked how my morning was. All I respond with was a, “My mother took me out for breakfast.” In a aloof tone. I wasn’t trying to sound mean or nasty, just truthful. Norris smiled as he wrote down things in his notebook while observing me carefully. I gave him a concerned look but I shrugged it off as Ms. Stain handed me my assignments. Though yes it was only Monday morning, the packet the teacher had assigned to us on Friday afternoon was do today. I took the packet and realized that Ms. Stain had complete all of my work already, all the explanations, all the evidence of the word problems. She did everything, I couldn’t believe my own eyes. Yes Ms. Stain slacks off a few times to the point where she can’t get into the mindset of high school level homework, but this, even this would kill her mentally. I asked her how and why she’s doing so much for me and all she replied with is, “A friend is for a few classes, while a friendship is for eternity.” I was baffled about her response but very thankful for her work. I thank her heavily that day, even asking if I could repay her somehow. She shook her head, telling me I did not need to worry about such things, as for they bother her if she lets’ other do favors for her selfish benefits. I nodded my head and thanked her a few more times. 

-8:56 AM  
We all patiently wait for the teacher to arrive to the classroom. Nobody talked or whispered to each other. The teacher has done this to us before, where he wouldn’t show up and which made the students around me socialize and talk among themselves. The second the teacher heard them talk he slammed the sliding doors open and screamed at the students that had talked to each other telling them, “This is why I sat out here for 7 minutes!” And the famous, “You youngster are so disrespectful!” And ever since the ‘waiting game’ no one in class talks to each other while he was gone or even out for the day. All of us were working on late work or general paper work for other classes they had gotten early in the morning. Along with waiting for the teacher I was also glad that I had such supportive friends that could give me my few complete assignments that I had left behind Boron’s house, where my handbag laid when I was, well you already know.

-9:26 AM  
The science teacher was still absent, making us all stare at the front with blank facial expressions as the next teacher entered the room. As the math teacher entered the room he was confused and had he had not seen the science teacher up in the podium. We all sighed in relief as it had felt like the classroom had no air in it, because the atmosphere felt so dense. When Mr. Sugaku the math teacher would enter the room, the science teacher would usually be cleaning up still after the Bell had already rung as he was not a well organized man. Mr. Sugaku shrugged and let everyone have passing time to prep for math or use the restrooms. 

-4:16 PM  
I was the last student to be cleaning in my last hour cooking class and wiped my wet hands on the apron that the teacher had ever so nicely lended to me. I opened the door and in came the students eager to start on their baked sweets and gossip about other students. I scoffed at the girls and boy that entered and packed up to leave.  
Grabbing my winter coat from my first hour class, I finally began to walk to the front of the school to change into my home shoes.  
…  
Limping to the parking lot with one leg remaining, the other still ill to walk on, I kept my head into my book about a killer in a hotel with his family. The other book I had so carelessly returned to the bookstore was a tad bit repetitive to me for my liking. It gutted me a little bit that the book was so popular among my many classmates, but it was a small town, books here could sell like wildfire and the author of the novel wouldn’t even know.  
...  
While getting to the part where the husband was hacking the door down with an axe, a familiar voice called out to me. I looked away from my book and pointed my head up just to see a silhouette of a boy, waving his arms lazily at me. I put my bookmark in and closed my book, running to my brother. As I got closer to him, limping each way, he saw what condition I was in and made a face; showing me that ‘ouch’ look. Locking him into my arms, giving him a warming hug, he groaned and moaned for him to be released- “Eepop let go! Augh! You’re going to ruin my uniform.” He cried out as he attempted to scratch his way out of my hug. I did what he wanted and looked at him, fully analyzing him. Afiram was 15 now and had dark sliver hair with a similar  
hairstyle like mine but with more curls at his front bangs, getting it from Mami and a mixture of my fathers hair, blond and black. He was wearing a freshman’s first year uniform that had a navy blue, long sleeved button up shirt with grey pants to go with it with deep pockets that held his wallet and small note book. I apologized and he noticed my gaze, asking why I’m looking for so long, “You’re just...You’re a high schooler now. It makes me feel proud that my little brother has gotten into the most high ranked school in the next city over.” I boasted, feeling nostalgia fill my emotions. He pouted at me and told me,” Do not treat me like a child anymore.” I laughed at his attempt to become mature but started to make my way to the parking lot, seeing that it was empty. I spotted around some more but Mami wasn’t there from the start, “She’s making us take the train, Aloap was feeling sick after picking me up.” Afiram added, tucking his hands into his pockets. I huffed out an annoyed breath and began to make my way to the train, Afiram trailing me behind.  
-  
Reaching the station it was already beginning nightfall, the sun was at the end of its journey for the day. Afiram was jabbering and mumbling about our past memories of each other. While he was going on and on about things, I made my way to the vending machine to grab a quick one to eat. Afiram followed behind eyeing the drinks up and down. He finally set his eyes on a drink that wasn’t usually what he gets, he got out ¥100 coin and a ¥50 coin to place both into the machine. He pressed the button for unsweetened sour melon, the one he usually dislikes. I narrowed my eyes at him and with a mocking tone, “Don’t you hate that rubbish? It’s sour.” I said with a cheeky tone, pulling out two ¥100 coins to receive my snack. He shook his head and snapped open the drink with a loud, ‘clip’ and began to chug it down. I was surprised and a little amazed but called his bluff one more time when I reached down to grab my snack, a warm custard berry cake. Ripping open the steaming custard, Afiram choke on the liquid and spat it all out, coughing and having sudden surprise on his face. I laughed and bit into the berry cake as my cheeks turned pink from laughing so hard. We then heard a roaring noise, it was the all familiar train we grew up with. I looked over to the rusted old fence and got out my train pass, chewing the last of my cake as they did not allowed food on the train.  
——  
December 25th 2004, 4:33 PM 

School break was finally on us and we had until January 7th to have our fun. The snow was falling heavier and heavier this winter, so we decided this year we would host our Christmas party at Laughter’s House. We made sure that everything at the Zirkus was covered and snow proof before Mami, Afiram and I came over. And before the Christmas party Mami decided to fix my hair, as my right pigtail had been shot off… But, out of all the houses in my group of friends, Crescent and Corona had all of the riches they could ask for. Laughter’s house was large enough to fit just enough for a get together party and that’s what he did. Of course all of us had to bring our own food, but it could be small or big, plus we were having a hot pot inside the house so we either had to bring food items able to be boiled or a side dish for us to eat. Laughter didn’t mind much, or really paid attention to any of the Christmas plans either so Crescent and Corona mostly had to do the work, while he just sat on the couch and read a magazine. I was helping them cook and organize the house for them while the others were still preparing to leave their house to come here. Afiram was also cooking something but it was an American dish he had learned from our Manny, a ‘cheesy casserole’? Is what the those Americans call it. I knew of the dish but I couldn’t stomach it for days even when Afiram had told me multiple times about it. Mami was here in the kitchen too but she was getting the pot ready for the table instead of focusing on the important things. She couldn’t read the instructions right as it was all in English, and she could only understand it and speak it, not read it. I knew how to do both, but I was too busy helping the others, so Mami was on my waiting list. While peeling the potatoes and chopping up tofu, I heard Laughter’s doorbell ring. I was going to get it but Corona go to it first, and besides with me still getting used to my fake leg, I couldn’t really run just quite. I sighed and got a tad more stressed, someone at the door is a meaning of the others are on there way. Getting back to chopping the vegetables, I felt a cold shiver down my spine, sweat was forming at the behind of my neck and my legs felt like they were going to collapses. I didn’t understand why it was happening but I couldn’t shake off the feeling of being gazed upon. Looking around I didn’t find anyone unfamiliar and just shook off that nasty feeling.  
…  
I finally was finished with the cabbages and brought the bowl of them to the table where everyone was situated and already I can feel the air become light again. There was Christmas cartoons playing on the T.V and Mami, already laughing louder than the others, was having a glass with Laughter; who by the time was in his late 20’s. I sighed and got out my eating utensils out to pick up the tofu that was in the large Wok, carefully avoiding the hot metal sides. Boron was seated next to Norris and Crescent leaned close to Laughter, seeing the envy on her face getting pinker and pinker as he continued to laugh with Mami. Ms. Stain sat next to me with Lifo by her side, talking and drinking the night away. Corona and Afiram were watching the T.V and enjoying each other’s company, it seems they get along very nicely, but they’re complete polar opposites. Munching on the beef broth tofu and pork I huffed out the steam from my mouth and felt the burn on my tongue. Mami noticed and laughed at my mistake, it was rude to eat before your elders but she found it funny to see me get instant pain when I do something wrong. She held her chest and pointed, “That what you get for doing something rash!” She roared and swinged the last of her champagne. Everyone laughed and let Mami and Laughter eat first, then Boron and Norris, Ms. Stain then Lifo. I was second to last, and the kids were given a plate to pick up their favorite food items. Everyone was happy and picking off from their plates to eat the delicious foods we had prepared. Sighing and slowly eating my food I felt...Disconnected from everyone. I mean of course I love the other’s company and the food they had all made, but I just felt so out of place. My left ankle if gone, my hair is as short as my brother’s and I’m more skittish than I was before. It’s not that I miss anyone, it’s just, I feel like I am gone.  
“Eepop?” Ms. Stain had snapped me out of it and I slowly turned to face her. She noticed something about me but it seemed she did not want to inform me about it. I forced out a smile and had given her a peace sign, sending her a message that I was okay, but I was only doing that she would not worry about me. She took the bait, and was on her own business again, talking with Lifo again. I sighed and ate the potatoes I had cut and peeled, trying my best to enjoy the best of everything, even joining in the inappropriate conversation that Mami and Laughter were having.  
…  
I was laughing and cheering with a can of ChuuHai, and sweetened alcoholic drink. Mami handed it to me as a reward for being the top student in my class that was going to graduate early for being such a smart and successful kid. I already had a few cans of ChuuHai and was screaming at the T.V, waiting for the main character to kill the anti-hero. My words were slurred and saliva was dripping down my mouth. Afiram was a tad shocked that I would accept something so forbidden from Mami, but left me be as he was informed about the recent events that had happened to me. Everyone knew how stressed and broken I was so they just showered me in gifts and drinks and foods. It was time to unwrap presents so I could give less of a bloody damn.  
I got the most useful items out of everyone, all the entertainment and toys were given to everyone else while all I got was a science book. Biology 3, was a book that I had finished in middle school, it was tiring to see it again even in my half drunken state. I had also received a noodle cooker and more useful stuff that would be difficult to get for a new home owner. I knew that it was a tad bit selfish of me, but I did wanted toys and sweets and clothes. Mami noticed my tiny frown that I so had try to hide and patted my shoulder, “You doing alright?” She asked and had moved closer to me and try her very best to make me feel secured. I shook my head as I had trouble keeping my soberness up, trying my hardest to become serious. Trying to say realistic words, all of what I wanted to say, came out as slurs and stutters. Mami patted my back as she laughed a tad and got up to sit on the couch again, as Laughter handed her a present, along with Norris giving Mami an even bigger box. I sighed and chugged the last droplets of the remaining can and began to fondle around with my newly collected house items.  
——  
December 31st 2004, 6:07 PM

Regretting my actions a few days back, I still had the aftertaste of stomach acid in the back of my taste buds. I disliked the whole drinking alcohol thing and had heavy feelings about it. But snapping my mental state back into reality, Mami was concentrating hard on tying my Obi to me, making sure it wasn’t too loose or too tight. She wanted to teach me how to properly tie my Obi, so even though I had told her multiple times that I was old enough to be doing my own things Mami insisted on teaching me anyway. Groaning out as she struggled to tuck in the second layer I gently removed her hands and began all over again, strapping the Obi and tucking the ends of it inside the thin strap again. Mami was astonished and stood still to study my craftsmanship, observing each and little twist I do.  
…  
Tightening my Obi just a tad, I then presented my waist to Mami. She was quite pleased with what I had did, but it did not look like she was willing to accept it, as for that woman was a very picky person to begin with. Being the stubborn Mother that she is, Mami has just shrugged her shoulders and clapped her hands for a short few seconds before walking out of my tent. She was a strange mother, but I cared for her anyways. Mami was the one who wanted to be more involved with my life.  
…  
Walking out and pulling my tent closed, I held my Kinchaku close to me. It is a little drawstring bag that carry various items depending what size you got your Kinchaku. The bag can either be a large or small one, depends on what you want to travel with. Moving along, I made my way to Aloap and patted his jeweled forehead as I was told to be waiting here for the others.  
-rubble-  
Is what I heard, because I have not had dinner yet, and it was around this time Mami would usually cook for us. Well, for me and Afiram, I suppose that would be the better word choice for a place like this. Aloap notice and had scooted closer to me to push his jeweled head gently against my chest and collar bone area. Tooting and trumpeting as softly as he can, pushing me closer to the food cart. Now I understood what he had meant. Opening the sliding door on the bottom of the cart, I pulled out an apple for Him and a few leftovers for me. Thinking about Aloap’s kindness towards me, I grabbed him 2 more apples for him to eat. He trumpeted his gratitude and quickly gobbled them down, making quiet crunching sounds. I smiled at his adorable remarks and began to eat on salmon fried rice, feeling the warm food settle in my mouth on this cold winter day. On the side note of winter, I actually had to wear a heavy Kimono this time. It was -1 celsius, which is 30 degrees in American terms and Mami had told me to triple layer myself, over and over again. It got tiring to hear her remind me in the mornings, but I had did what she had told me.  
…  
Eating the last of the salmon, Afiram trotted up to me and had both of his hands tucked into his Kimono pockets, “Why are you kneeling?” He pondered, raising his left eyebrow. I chuckled, feeling my cheeks turn warm and put my dishes into the mini sink, closing the food cart. “I was eating...” My replied quietly giving him a tiny heated smile. He gave one back and squatted down to open up the food cart, grabbing out a pear. Giving him a weirded out look, I mocked his fruit choice, “A pear? In this time of year, in this type of season? Afiram you’re so weird!” He didn’t take my mocking to well and stuck out his tongue at me, he would’ve had done something awful but Mami was here, so he could not really do much.  
Speaking of the unfortunate homosapien that had summoned an unknown creature called Boron, Mami walked up to us in a fourth layer clothing in a heavy silk kimono. She had everything on correctly, but her shoulders were exposed to the point where it almost reached to her breast, which were bigger than my breast…Afiram and I were flabbergasted, he dropped his pear, averting his eyes away from Mami quickly. “M-Mama! P-Put some c-c-coverage on y-your chest!” Afiram said speeding his way to the other side of Aloap.  
Mami shrugged her shoulders and got the keys out for Aloap, strutting each time she took a step to him. I sighed and smiled, preparing myself for the crazy night that was going to unfold like a story book as I opened Aloap’s winter gear doors and entered.  
——  
May 15th 2005.  
Spring is here for a good stay, finally. Afiram was happy that he was able to wear his shorts around the Zirkus, and I was glad to be wearing short skirts and my onesies again. I liked the idea of long skirts in the winter but it was not long enough to be keeping me warm. Short skirts in the summer through spring was wonderful, it kept the group cool and prevented us from overheating. The only problem was girls and boys looking under our skirts. I wasn’t too fond of Boron complementing the colour of my knickers each and every day of school, every time I step up the stairs. She was joking, of course she was, but it became so bothersome and disturbing that I had to wear underpants. After she had seen that I was not going a day without any undergarments, she stopped looking up my skirt entirely. I was glad and so was everyone else in my group of friends. Speaking of which, since the Christmas party, Afiram had became the newest member of my group of friends. Yes he was my brother but that doesn’t mean I have to ignore him at his new school, my school. He wasn’t nervous on his first day of class, Afiram was the type of child that never cared what others thought of him, causing him to be a lone wolf and having him no friends to say goodbye too  
back at his old school. I was happy that he was enjoying the other’s company. He was getting along with everyone so swell that he could become another me.  
…  
Walking my way to the train wagon I turned my head to the police station, the officer that was watching over us in the winter was outside with the chief of police. They waved at me and I waved back, feeling a warm feeling in my stomach. As I walked away, I pulled out my train pass and heard a roaring noise. Quickly noticing the sound I ran to the location of the trollies as I held tightly onto my bag. Afiram was cleaning for me today at the school so I was alone again on the trains. That means I would have to owe him back for what he’s doing for me.  
——  
July 7th  
I had finally graduated high school back in May and took a few test in June and is awaiting for the results from my dream colleges. My chest was heavy for a few days and it was all because of one reason, I didn’t want to do this clown business anymore. So when I had spotted Mami pulling out a chest from the truck, I slowly went up to her and had caught her completely off guard. Startling her in the making, “Eepop! Do not scare me! Oh thank the stars that I hadn’t drop this, what is it?” She said it all so quickly I almost didn’t catch what she had spoken. It took me a good second, but I ran through my mind what she spoke and found my words, “Mama, I...I don’t really want to b-be a clown anymore…” I mumbled. She furrowed her eyes and then smiled, “Oh, you want to take a good break. I get it.” But I interrupted her, “No- M-Mama that is not what I’m telling you-“ “Oh so a good few weeks? I understand-“ I disliked that she did this, “Mother I do not want to entertain people anymore. I am getting sick of the clowns, the pretty painted faces, the fake water balloons, I’m tired of it!” I explained with a more stern tone to my voice. Her eyes got dull and her expression because monotoned. “I understand that you don’t want to do this, and yes I have multiple replacements for you, but my own daughter wanting to leave…” she wanted to finish but could not find the letters to say what she needed. Tears were at the top of her eyes as she smiled, her black hair being held back by her crescent headgear. “I hope that whatever field you are going into will get you further than little old me…” she patted my shoulder and then proceeded to slam me onto the sandy ground, causing the dust around us to fly. I was slammed face first and kept my mouth tight shut to prevent the tiny rocks to fling themselves onto my taste buds, “If you’re planning on leaving the clowning business then you’re going to have to fight with me first.” She smiled, but I knew well, deep down she was furious. She would not have the nerve to kill me, no never, but when she was like this it was best to just do what she asks. She threw me one of her favorite swords, the Talwar curved sword and told me to, “Fight me like a real woman.” I was nervous, but I had to do what she has asked of me. If I had took the other route, running, then Mami would saw me in half. She ready herself with her first favorite blade and charged at me, still having that sick smile on her face.  
…  
The sun was setting and the battle was over, I was beaten and bloody with cut wounds around my body. When I saw where Mami was aiming, I knew that she was planning on killing me just to bring me back to life again. That is how Mami was. Silly, serious, and stub-born along with extreme and unorthodox. Mami, who was a few meters away from me was also, beaten and bloody. I had tried my best not to kill her, really I did, but the final blow was her head. I didn’t know that she had sharpen the Talwar so much, it was sharp enough to decapitate her. I sighed and sat up, only for Mami to get up with me, she was clapping. “Good job Eepop! I’m so proud that you can finally defeat me in a sparing duel!” She announced. Mami’s body picked up her head and placed it on her neck again. I was shocked about the action she just did and was about to scream, but had said, “It was just a sparing duel?!” I blurted. She laughed and walked over to me, putting her hand out to help me off the ground. Still shaking, I reached over to grab it, and she did what any mum would do. Squeezing me into a tight hug while her ‘healing properties’ healed the both of us. I didn’t believe in that kind of stuff, but Mami thought otherwise.  
…  
When the ‘healing’ was done, all of my past pain was gone, except the scars on my body. Mami was able to repair the human body, but was not able to make the cuts and bruises disappear. She released me and I have gave her a disbelieving look, Mami just shrugged her shoulders and looked the other way. “I suppose you could go. I wouldn’t mind having you back for a quick performance in the future. Please keep that in mind.” She added while walking away to finished what she started earlier today. I smiled but ran my fingers around my scars and felt quick fear ran though my body again. The small memories of winter came back in a flash as cold sweat ran down the back of my neck and felt eyes on me. Looking around my eyes fell on the mirror that was covered in a heavy cloth, I saw that a red and white tail was swaying back and forth inside it. I was shocked but quickly overcame that fear and walked up to the mirror to undress it only to see, nothing. My chest was tightening and my anxiety was rising to the max, I was on the verge of having a panic attack. My mind was slowly sinking into the quicksand of the deepest darkest thoughts I had and my heart was racing. The only thing that could help me was, destruction. So I did what cause everything. Screaming out I knocked the mirror over stomped the back side of it and felt it break. I lifted it up from the ground and saw that it had shattered again, but I know that Papi would fix it if he found out. I could stop them from doing so, but I had to leave this place if it was fixed. So the waiting game was in session again.  
——  
August 28, 8:35 AM  
I was finally ready to leave. The college I was accepted to was in a city called ‘Tokyo’. Well it was more of a university than a college, but it was surprisingly cheap for such a big school. I have never been to Tokyo myself but Mami has, she said it was a dangerous place to be in and that I should be on constant guard. I nodded my head to her statements and was lunge by my watery eye little brother. He was sniffling and wiping his snot on my shirt, I was disgusted, but let him do it anyways. “Do you h-have to leave n-now?” He sputtered out, I nodded my head and patted his. He was still only a kid anyways so I didn’t scold him for wiping his snot. I wasn’t wearing my favorite shirts, but I was wearing a baby blue semi long sleeve shirt that Ms. Stain had gotten for my birthday. I was a tad bit sad that I was leaving home, but I wanted to pursue my dreams. A tinsy bit cliche, yes but it’s what I’ve yearned for. Mami finally came over to us with a lavender handkerchief covering her nose, dabbing over her upper lip. I sighed as she told us that Aloap wasn’t going to move, so we were walking to the train station. I didn’t mind as it had gave me more time to spend with them before I was required to leave. Before we headed out, Mami had packed me a bento box. It had my favorites, fried eggplant with a side of sizzled pork along with fried rice, wrapped fish and soba noodles. I closed the box as a tear had dripped onto my cheeks, “Thank you Mama…” I hugged her and we began to walk to the train station.  
…  
“So Tokyo will be on the 6th stop.” Mami said, “6th stop, got it.” I replied nodding my head. “You will notice your surroundings once you have left the countryside. Each stop is five minutes to board and leave.” She added as we sat in the shade of the station. “Along with that, since each trip to each stop is long be watchful. Do not fall slumber on the second to last stop.” With the dull stare that Mami was giving me, I didn’t want to miss any of the stops. “H-How long will it take to get to the city?” I pondered. “4 hours.” Mami replied with her fake smile returning. I was glummed, but nodded my head and wrote down her information and began to scribble when to get bathroom breaks and purchase food in under a considerable time. Mami and Afiram looked over to me, scrapping and scribbling all over the medium sized notepad. While writing down the amount of money spent on common street food nearby Saigawa station, Mami smiled at me while tears fell down her cheek. “You were always so smart in your class growing up…” She claimed. I never remembered being top of my charts in my elementary school but I knew that I was better than the other students in my class. I smiled at her back as she pulled me in for one last hug and a kiss on my left cheek. She was my mother, she was there for me as a child, but left, she was then there when she saved me from many dangerous performances. I now realize that she was so important to me, so I hugged her back, hearing her quiet sobs. Afiram was baffled, he has never seen Mami in such a vulnerable state. Afiram hugged us as Mami rubbed my shoulders, testing to see if I was stable enough to even leave the sandy wastelands.  
I inhaled deep air and slowly left her warm summer arms, as we all heard that familiar roaring sound, the train was here to finally take me away.  
…  
The wheels were turning and the windows were moving, I turned around in my seat and waved goodbye to my little brother whom I hope to be as great as me, and my mother who will continue to perform for people for the rest of her remaining life. Though I am only leaving for 2 to 3 years, it is still very sad to leave the nest where I am safe. With Mami and Afiram standing at the end of the wooden train station, Mami turned to Afiram and began to cry onto his shoulders. I had to admit, it was just a bit sad, but it was my turn to be an adult and leave. I had promised Mami that I would write to her every 2 weeks, but that wasn’t enough for her. She wanted every single detail about what had happened throughout my entire days. For example, what I ate for breakfast, what subject I learned in class that week, or what I was going to have for supper. It was very bothersome but if it was what got her off my spine about letters then so be it. I sighed and sat back down in my seat, pulling out my reading glasses and favorite book. As time was going on, so was reading, the only problem was that my eyes were becoming strained and irritated each time I tried to read for a good period of time. So Mami had given me her reading glasses, they weren’t any good, but it had made reading very comfortable and less irritation was going on with my eyes.  
Getting comfortable on the train seats, I looked down at what I was carrying with me. A navy blue suit case that was as tall as my knees with wheels on it and a one strap backpack. I exhaled for a good 1 minute before I looked around the train, to see surprisingly no one here. “I mean it’s the desert, no one is going to make their way to the station on a hot day.” I said, thinking out loud.  
While watching the train pass the metal signs, I went back to my book and continued where I left off.  
…  
Washing my hands and quickly drying it on the paper towels, I dragged my luggage with me to the station with a cheap burger in hand. Passing the hoard of business-men and women I looked around and stood on my tippy toes to make sure that I was taking the right train. ‘Saiko Nhi train.’ That title was the train I was meant to take and stay in till I have reached Tokyo. Entering the train with a half eaten burger, I sat down in one of my original spots and tucked my luggage between my legs as I tightened my backstrap to me, pulling out my book again to place it on my lap to finish the rest of my burger.  
…  
I was finally in the city that never sleeps, Tokyo. Half of the buildings were still being repaired from the war, while the other half was intact and function. I was smiling and took out a camera Mami had given me, to take pictures of the midday buildings. I didn’t do weird poses but I did include myself in the pictures. Taking a few more pictures, I was finally done with doing so. My arm was becoming strained so I pulled the camera close and began to look through it, laughing at how short my hair still was. I had then began to delete the blurry pictures, as they had no use for me.  
…  
Deleting the last few pictures, I was beginning to walk my way to the apartment I was meant to live in with. It was a surprisingly large apartment for so little people who could afford it. The rent was ¥8,0000 Mami helped me paid for it, as the company she work for had given her a swell paycheck when I recommended her to work for the clowning business that was in the cities. It would be 700.00 in USD. And since in Japan, living in dorms is different here, the college and universities kids here live in houses and apartments then actual dorms. Though the apartments here are supposed to be small for each and every single person, these apartments were freshly new, 5 years new. Skipping ahead, I had finally reached my apartment and struggled to open the door, as my suitcase was a little too stuffed up to fit through the door which made the door get stuck on it. The front desk lady laughed at me and got up to help me. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders, and fair tan skin. The lady walked over to the door and kicked it open, making the creaking metal frame scream as it widened to let go of my suitcase. My heart skipped a beat when I made eye contact with her to say a, “T-Thank you Ma’am…” instead of dark brown eyes like everyone else, she had light brown eyes, almost hazelnut coloured. She nodded her head and asked me a few questions. “Are you here to visit someone?” Or the ever so common I hear in the streets, “Welcome to Tokyo, please enjoy your stay here.” Because I had quickly answered her questions without hesitation. She was happy to lead me to the front desk and make sure I was the right person to be living in the 4th floor in room, 203. When she sat down I began to get a good look at her appearance. She seemed to be in her late 20’s from the looks of her tiny grey hairs at the tip of her slanted cut bangs and her relaxed face when she was writing was a tad adorable. Her clothes were business casual and her brown flats showed that she wasn’t the type who was into heels as often. She wasn’t petite or big boned or anything, but she had the right body shape a late 20’s person would want. When she was done writing she saw my face expression and was worried, “Miss? Are you doing okay?” She asked and it snapped me out of my gaze. I nodded my head as she held out my key for my room, while giving me that warm angelic smile. I thanked her heavily and asked, “What’s y-your name, if that isn’t too much.” She continued her warm smile, “Amai. It’s not too much of a bother, ask me common things if you’d like.” She replied gently. My heart melted when she said those words and my cheeks turned pink, “I-I’m Eepop. Nice to m-m-meet you Amai.” I added and fixed my short hair, straighten the end of my hair tips. She noticed and giggled, I took note of her high pitched giggle and felt my face become warmer. She was sweet, smart and beautiful. A double whammy for my liking. “Such short hair, don’t you think? I haven’t seen that hairstyle since elementary.” She joked. I was at my limit of pink face, and now my face started to hurt from smiling so much. She took notice and narrowed her eyes but kept her smile, “Oh? What’s with the smiling, is there something on me now?” She jabbered. I shook my head and bowed to her just to scurry away to the elevator, feeling my face with my hand. When the elevator opened up I stepped inside and turned around to face the metal buttons just to see that Amai was standing in front of the elevator doors smiling at me as she was holding out my camera that I had been oblivious to, “You dropped this while you were eyeing me at the door.” She added while giving me that angelic smile again. I thanked her one more time before grabbing the camera with my shaking hands, and with the little centimeter of my finger touching her hand I melted right there and then, pulling the camera down with me onto the floor. She saw this and smiled sickly, pulling a piece of paper, “Hear is my number, call me whenever you feel the need.” She added and threw the piece of paper down at me in a sassy way as the elevator metal doors closed. I looked at the number and then back at the metal doors, it felt like I was on fire. My legs were shaking and my heart was beating, with my face all red, it felt like I could take on anything with Amai by my side.  
…  
Mumbling and wiggling my hands all over my face, the metal steel lift finally opened up to my floor. I stepped out with objects close in hand and saw that someone was at my apartment door. Confused I walked up to him and he greeted me as the apartment manager and gave me a basket of baked goods. I smiled crookedly and took it, not trusting the baked goods from the start. “Thank you for your choices.” He said and continued on and on about rules and such. “If you ever need me, I’ll be in my office or my daughter is always available to receive any messages for me in the lobby.” He added and left to use the stairs. I was weirded out and entered my apartment, slamming the door and throwing away the basket into the waste bin. Making sure the cookies were crushed before I did so. When I crushed the cookies, white liquid oozed out of the crumbs and I felt disgusted, ‘Goodness me is this what Mami was talking about?’ I thought as I placed my stuff onto the couch. The apartment came with the furniture but the moving company had brought my stuff that I had got from Christmas here too, making things for me a tad bit easier for me to live here.  
Sitting and relaxing on the couch after a long day I zipped open my suitcase and pulled out my college schedule, “Generals and a job. Is that how it is to become a adult?” I asked all knackered out. I exhaled for a good few minutes before I noticed the banging noise. I rubbed my eyes and groaned and found out that the neighbors were busy. I grabbed the remote from the kotatsu and turned the telly on just to see that they were playing crummy anime. I scoffed at the telly and thought anime was immature, so I switched the the channels a few times before I reached static. I had forgotten so quickly that the war was still affecting the telly stations and satellites. I sighed out in frustration and turned it back to the anime station, feeling a tad bit silly for even watching it.  
——  
September 10th 6:12 AM  
Grabbing my bag and note books I headed towards the door with an orange in hand, munching it down with the skin still on. The tad acid that the orange had, burned me as I closed the door. Getting to the lift I pressed the buttons to go down, awaiting eagerly for the metal doors to open. Waiting, and waiting for 3 minutes now and still there wasn’t an opening. So I looked over to the stairs and walked over to the doors, opening it quietly, the reason being that only the manager and his daughter had access to these stairs. Taking the steps softly I finally heard the ‘ting’ sound for the lift. I cursed at myself and walked back up the steps to the elevator, but before I opened the door, I stopped myself at the top of the stairs to look through the window of the door. Seeing that Amai was waiting at the metal doors with her father I became suspicious. I had a twisting feeling in my stomach and walked back down the stairs, making sure my bag didn't make so much noise.  
——  
Grasping the coffee and natto in hand, I paid at the front desk of the convenience store. While the clerk man was cashing in, I had made some small talk with him as he counted the money meant to be returned to me, “Are you around here? If you are, could you tell me about the rules around here?” I asked. He looked up and crooked his head to his left. It was clear that he couldn’t understand what I was saying. I smiled and with my best, “Machi no shikumi o oshiete kuremasen ka?” I said. He perked up and began telling me about the roads and the, ‘Otakus’ the geeks or nerds of the dark alley-ways. Yuta, the clerk, told me to just keep walking and no one will stop you for anything. I nodded my head and took note of the info, literally. As he handed me the cash back I waved a goodbye to him, “Itsu demo gen ni modotte kudasai.” He added as I nodded my head and walked out to the cool summer air. It was not morning yet, but the weather was getting there.  
I sighed and sat down on a metal bench that was outside the convenience store and opened my natto, ripped my pack of soy sauce and poured the fish sauce in with the beans. Twirling and poking the natto with my fork, I pick it up and ate the sour, pungent tasting soy beans as tears fell down my cheeks. Remember the old days of being a kid, the nostalgia filling my brain. Sniffing in the September air, I tried my best to finish the natto, but the tears wouldn’t stop falling. So I just closed the natto lid and threw it away, rising up to leave.  
——  
8:39 AM  
Class was starting and I was the only student who was paying attention, the cause was, all the other students were either napping or looking out the window. This time, the professor to my science class was a tall man with whitish grey hair and a knee length lab coat, he had glasses and a scar going down his left cheek, all the way down to his neck. He looked strange, but his word choice was nice enough, “Alright since all of you spent so much time on those entrance exams, I will give you youngsters a good week break, but promise me this. Do well in my class, you do well with your grades.” He said as he unpack his briefcase and pulled out a hardcover book, sitting at his podium chair. I sighed and pulled out a piece of blank paper, writing to Mami about how things were, noticing all the students around me as I wrote down every single detail of each day.  
——  
3:07 PM  
I was finally done with classes and began to head straight towards the science lab of the school, it was my after school job. Since I will not get out until 10 PM, that would mean I would have to pack food every single day of my college life, which was not really a problem because I was so used to packing lunch and dinner by myself. Anywho, reaching the lab, I entered through the door and grabbed a lab coat from the hangers that was on the right side of me and clocked in using a tiny cardboard paper that had my first and last name. Placing my handbag into the shelf where everyone laid their books and bags. I buttoned up the fireproof coat and walked into the cell facility, joining the others for a meet up that the professor had made.  
…  
I was a little put off by my professor and fused the vaccine cell with the bacteria, this is cause he put me in the most simplest job in this lab, which made me a tad bit irritated. I grumbled and placed the glass syringe down and lifted up the test tube and watched as the infection took control of the vaccine, keeping a close eye on the bacteria. Mr. Sato saw my progress and took a picture of me, smiling as he did so. I was confused but at the meanwhile, letting my tiny alarm bells jiggle in the back of my head. He looked away from the new digital screen and did a thumbs up to me, “You looked very unique in this photo, is it alright to place it into the schools yearbook?” He asked as I set down the test tube onto the rack, I was hesitant at first, but this was a man who spent 10 years in the great wolf war and earned a degree in biology and chemistry; so I nodded my head. He chucked and saved the picture into the camera, “Maybe I should title it as ‘The straight faced science girl’ Or ‘The lone wolf’. What would you liked to be tiled as Eepop?” He asked, excited to hear my answer. My professor was a strange one, but I couldn’t really point the blame for his entire personality. “The straight faced science girl’. Now professor, I would like to work on something more dramatic, instead of fusing cells together.” I replied propping my lab coat in place, making sure the buttons were closed around my chest area. He pondered for a good tad second and looked around the lab, with his index finger and thumb on his chin. I hated how he did that, it bugged me so much that he’s doing that motion on purpose. Then sat his eyes on a class-mate of my and pulled me towards him, forcing me to be partners with the chemical boy. Mr. Sato faced me towards the chemist and introduced me to him, “Eepop you will be partnered up with Yuuto, he’ll be helping you around the lab more often than me.” Professor added. I sighed and forced a smile across my face. Yuuto was small, like really small, it almost looked like he was still in middle school. He had short messy hair that covered his ears and reached down to his neck, along with big owl like eyes that was squinting at me. Yuuto had a lab coat on that barely fit him, which caused the end of his coat to become dirty real quickly, and his sleeves were push right where his wrist were at. Because the sleeves were quite big on him. Yuuto fixed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and put his hand out, causing his left sleeve to fall forwards. He grumbled at this and I politely shook his hand, making sure the sleeve didn’t hit me. Mr. Sato enjoyed our little greetings and took a picture of us. Yuuto glared at the professor and got back to work instantly, feeling like I wasn’t even there. I sighed and slouched my shoulders, ‘Great, I’m going to deal with one of THOSE kids.’ I thought and instantly fixed my posture to get to work.  
…  
I was exhausted and clocked out hearing the soft, ‘clunk’ label my card as I put it back into the pocket that was installed on the wall. Rubbing my eyes as I started my way home. I only lived a few minutes away, but it felt like there was going to be a problem. The serious Yuuto kid lived in my building and he was walking behind me, watching me struggle to keep my head up. I did not despise him, it’s just that he was more serious than the other students in my class. Always giving the rest of us shivers as his cold eyes fell upon each and every single homosapien that he has ever seen in that ‘disgusting class’ he said to me as he injected a virus into the lab rat, watching carefully as it slowly began to struggle and cough out mucus in its glass prison. Yuuto was a strange kid, but I had to be the broken and crummy person to deal with this ‘shota’ as the others call him. Keeping my sight on the concrete I continued to walk to my home, I tripped on the broken sidewalk and felt my pants rub on my knee, landing on my right cheek in the process. I groaned and saw Yuuto pass me, look at me with debating eyes, then proceeded to help me up. I glared at him, but said a thanks to him anyways. He just made a noise to reply to me and dropped my arms like it was the damn plague. ‘Okay? So tough kid, ain’t he?’ I thought and kept my legs going.  
…  
Reaching my apartment door, I entered and threw my stuff on the couch and walked my way to the bathroom to freshen up before bed. I closed the door with my squinting eyes and turned on the light to see a note on the mirror. Confused I picked it up with my mood changing at how the words and letter were arranged, “They spelled ‘murder’ wrong! Augh, killer’s these days!” I exclaimed and crumpled up the paper and threw it in the wastebasket at the side of my sink. I then heard a tap at my window and looked over to see nothing, but then I saw a golf ball sized rock be thrown at the window. I was taken aback and angrily opened the window, “Shut the hell up, you wanker! People are trying to sleep up here and all the rubbish you are making is not meant for this place!” I screamed out shaking my fist at a familiar figure, but I wasn’t feeling like myself that night anyways. Tired, hungry and mentally on the verge of spilling the blood of the innocent, I slammed my window shut and locked it, grabbing my toothbrush, loading the toothpaste onto the firm brushes and began my journey to my slumber.  
…  
Finally getting to my room I changed into a lazy jammies and plopped myself unto my bed for a nice kip. A nap or longer for those outside of Japan. I sighed and picked out some ugly coloured Bermuda’s along with a dead band shirt, literally, all the remaining band members on this shirt are dead or on the verge. I had taken my bra off and let my private areas breathe, as I was wearing those disgusting panties all day. Inhaling oxygen again, I shut my eyes and felt my body get heavy, letting the goose feather pillow swallow my thoughts away. As my stress was being pushed into the back of my mind I finally felt reality bend and swirl into dreams that I was about to enter using a special key.  
——  
November 26th, 5:08 AM  
I made sure to smooth and oil my wooden leg, as Mami had told me in one of her letters. My arm hurting and the annoying sound of sandpaper scraping my left foot over the waste bin, it made my morning a tad bit more tedious. If this task was for the best, then so be it.  
Scraping and sanding down, I heard a faint knock on the door, “I-It’s unlocked locked.” I yelled and saw that a groomed Yuuto walked in with what looks like he was carrying a bag of cream bread. With his soft and shy expression he walked over to me and stuck the cream bag in my face, looking away in embarrassment. I smiled and took them with a simple, “Oh Thank you.” He entagaled his hands together and turned his body a full 180 to face the door, “Y-Your welcome! Be thankful that I’m even considering dropping them off!” He exclaimed, crossing his arms. I chuckled at his attempt to be the cold shoulder, it really was cute to be a tad honest. When I first met him, he was really a true cold shoulder, but knowing him now like this, it is just adorable. He’s stubborn, arrogant and childish. But that’s just how he treat most of his friends in the apartments. He stomped his small feet to my door with his maroon pants making extra sounds with his movements, “S-See you at class, I expect you to owe me food back.” He boasted. I was taken aback and tried to reach through him before he closed the door, but it was too late. I gave up quickly and looked at the cream breads and saw that they were freshly made. I sighed and smiled, continuing with that tedious sanding.  
…  
6:14 AM  
Pouring my sweet coffee cream into my mug I grabbed my bag and headed out for the door, making sure I had my wallet and change with me. The weather outside was changing rapidly and everyone at school was either too busy to study or just turned the other cheek for the cold weather, because yesterday I had seen a classmate of mine wearing very revealing clothing, having her shorts stop at her cheeks and socks to cover her legs with a semi-long sleeved shirt on. All the men eyed her up and down while the girls scoffed at her for her poor choice of clothing. No one said anything but me, that and I was the only bold smart person in class to do so. I called her a whore. She reacted negatively about my comment saying, “It’s not that cold out.” I shook my head and gave her my old and torn jacket, “Even a whore like you deserves to have at least something warm to keep your pride in.” I said and she sadly accepted my jacket. I wasn't being rude, just whatever everyone was thinking.  
…  
2:37 PM  
I had a test today and that girl I called a whore yesterday wasn’t here. I asked around where she might have been, but one of her friends completed my questions, “She dropped out of school for some odd reason, she never told anyone why, but I’ll ask her after school.” The girl Gaisho said. I did a, “hm” and returned back to my seat, crossing the sea of burnt out students. Pulling out my assignments out of my bag, I studied over then and made sure I had wrote down the correct answers.  
…  
1:16 AM  
I was returning late to my apartment because of the science lab, Mr. Sato wanted me to work on paperwork to print and stamp on for the headmaster of the collage. 100+ of tiny papers to waste ink and waste a stamp ink for the headmaster? He’s not even going to go through half of them. I knew how the headmaster acted and how he did things around the school. Mr. Toma thought he was close with me, but I barely knew anything about him from the start. He told me that I was his 3rd favorite student and told me all the awful things he do to students who were, ‘Failures from the beginning’. I hated his guts, but he was the one paying me well enough to keep me up with my rent, so I just agreed with what he wanted to hear. Slouching over and seeing my apartment from a few meters away I smiled and straighten my back, remembering that I had been invited to go ‘pubbing’ with Amai. Her hair was in a cute bun this morning and she’s been teasing and leading me on about her single status these past few months. Holding my hand out of nowhere and getting very close to me, letting her legs touch mine. What her personality was really like behind closed doors was something to die for, she was snazzy and sassy along with passionate. I was head over heels for Amai and I was getting the hint that she was interested in me too. My silly smile was across my face as I passed a few alleyways and stepped over rats that scrawled out quickly from whatever stray cat that was chasing them, well not a cat, but a pink wolf. I slowly looked over and saw with my own eyes that Onomadek was standing there in the dark with a black hoodie and gloves. She smiled on her mask and under it and swiftly grabbed me, covering my mouth, making sure her paw was sealed tight around my screaming mouth. She chuckled and the headless car pulled up with Popee in the driver’s seat, giving me that devilish smirk that had lured me in so easily. I held my arm out to the apartments as my left wooden leg popped off, while being dragged into the car. She slammed it shut and got in the front, pulling her hood over her mask more, laughing with Popee as they drove me away with a metal gate separating me and them in the car. I saw that my life was being taken away by 2 very dangerous creatures and I had no chances of escaping, they even made sure of it by removing the inside locks of the car and keeping me trapped in the back seat and making sure I STAY in the back seat. I began to hyperventilate and felt my world crumble, then I started to kick the windows, squirming around like a chicken with its head chopped off. Onomadek noticed this and smiled even wider, “Bullet proof glass, not even human adrenaline can bust it open.” She snickered. That was impossible, bullet proof glass was illegal on cars, let alone expensive. I then looked in the backseat to look for something, something that’ll keep me alive. Spotting my bag, I swiftly opened it and grabbed out my pencil and stuck my arm through the small hole of the cage in the car and stabbed Popee in the shoulder, causing him to swerve into a parking lot entrance. He screamed out a horrible cry that I can only imagine a demon would be able to do, seeing that his vocal cords could not reach that high and low in a matter of milliseconds. I was watching my mistake unfold and only remembering Onomadek charging at me, saying something before my eyelids blinded me from the world, making me swirl into the land of pitch black.


	11. Chapter 11

***Thud***

I didn’t understood why I kept blacking out, but I lifted my sore head up and saw that I was inside a different house now. A much more bigger space than the last awful house I was in. Looking down it seemed that I was chained down to the springy, broken metal bed that was so close to the floor, I almost believed that I was sleeping on the dirt dust covered wood floorboards. That ‘thud’ sound must have been me hitting my head on the disgusting fake wood. I tried to get up but I had forgotten so easily that my left leg was blown off and was now missing it’s wooden partner. I sighed and crawled to a door that I thought that lead to the hallway, but it had led to a neatly kept bathroom. It looked like a Victorian aged decorated bathroom with lots of marble for its format, it seemed like marble but I did not believe it to be so. Dragging my chains to look around the room some more, I saw a closet full of girly clothes and pants that looked way too big for my size. The room was small to say the least, and what I believed was the main door it was to the left of me and the window that was locked was to the far right. I saw the giant padlock sticking out of the windowsill and felt myself become mentally drained. The floor was filthy but I dragged myself to the bed, making the clumps of dirt and dust crawl with me.

…

Done with my struggling to get myself on the bed, I laid down and huffed out, wiping the small sweat that had formed on my head and dusting myself off from the dead tiny skin cells. Not realizing how actually hard it really is to function without all of your body parts. I shut my eyes and thought if I should call for help. So I sat up shrugged and called out, “Anybody home?” I half yelled, not wanting my calls to be answer by those monsters. But luck was not on my side this year, as a bunny hat wearing man entered the locked room with an annoyed face. Popee didn’t even need to talk to me to know that I have done something wrong in his eyes. I scowled at him and looked the other way, facing the window. He walked over to my chained self and sat at the end of the bed, where I was located. He grabbed my chin, turning my head to face his disgusting smile, making sure it was wide and ‘beautiful’ for me to see. I slapped his hand off my face and turned my body to face the window, making sure the front of me was not visible to him. He scoffed and pulled be from behind into his lap, making me view him from the bottom of his chin. I grumbled and uppercut him, scurrying off of the bed, forgetting I was missing my support. I fell face first onto the shallow floor and felt a stinging on my cheeks, swiftly getting up to feel the sting that I believed was a bruise. I sniffed mucus and wiped my eyes to prevent any more of my weakness to be leaked, even though I was at my most vulnerable state in my life. He got up to check on me and lightly placed his finger on my bruised face, with a concerned expression. He then looked at me with sweet eyes and left the room, locking the door behind him. I grumbled and got back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling, wondering how I should escape or what he was up too.

…

The door softly opened and Onomadek walked in with a plate of food in her paws, making sure not to drop it. She left the door open to draw in warm heat and sat at the end of my bed to sit the food down at my foot. I sat up and saw that she had brought me one of my favorites, grilled pork and fried eggplant with the side of lettuce. That was it? Popee was really thinking that foods could make me feel better about the stinging that was lingering on my face. Side note, It didn’t look like I could stomach such bad cooking, but I picked up the greased meat and took a bite of the grilled pork and tasted the hint of spice in it. I didn’t like spicy food, but this was acceptable due to the desperation situations. She changed her expressions many times before landing on her drawn sweet smile that I hardly ever see, this one was the one that didn’t have drawn furrowed eyebrows. I was suspicious of this smile, because it was not to be trusted in the very first place. This was the same smile she had given me when Mami, Popee and her tied me down for a ‘performance’. I put the grilled pork down then proceeded to lay myself down onto the bed that was meant for my tournament. She urged me to eat some more, but I turned my back to her and held myself from my shoulders to glare outside into the autumn weather. She growled but left the room leaving the door opening knowing damn well that I couldn’t escape the hell house that I was being hosted at.

——

A day has passed and no action had happened for me, fortunately. I’m glad that they have not done anything to me yet, keyword yet. Though I love not having to work so hard and not putting a extra mile for my assignments, I missed being around normal homosapians that do not want to use me for their personal affairs. I sighed and plopped myself up and onto my right leg, hopping to the bathroom only to fall back onto the dirty ground. Failing at my attempt to walk ‘properly’. I looked up and just crawled myself to the bathroom, being sure my arms supported my fragile weight and closed the bathroom door on my chains.

…

Leaving the bathroom naked and damp, I crawled to the closet where all the girly clothes were laying and got a closer look at what was in the wooden compartment of fabrics. Glaring through the dresses and skirts, I finally sat my eyes upon something simple and unrevealing. I grabbed the sleeveless turtleneck and yellow polyester sweats that laid burrowed in the pile of skimpy clothing. I placed them over me and felt at ease, making certain that my chain was able to get through the pants. It minimized my mobility, but I was very glad that I was wearing something that covered the important areas on my body. But perking up my ears, I could hear many footsteps come up what seems the second floor of the house. I was not scared but, was a tad bit frighten of what those monsters are planning. Hearing those footsteps get closer I scooted to the bed and saw the door open slowly, only seeing two male teens. I sighed in relief and smiled with tears forming in my eyes, “Thank goodness, t-to make this q-quick you HAVE to get me out of h-here! I-I’ve been taken captive and-“ but my words fell on deaf ears, well one of them anyways. The short one gave me dagger eyes and had a look that made my skin crawl to this very day. The short teen came close to me and put his arms out to portrade me in front of his brother, “Didn’t I tell you? She’s chained and has got no leg. The rumors at school was true!” He exclaimed. The tall and lanky one shook his head, seeming to be sweating bullets from the smell and look. “W-W-We-“ but his words were cut like a bamboo shoot, “Stop stuttering stupid! If you’re not going to join me, the get out and lock the door.” When the short one said that the tall boy did what he was asked to, closing the door as he saw my expression for the last time of his life. He worded the phrase, ‘Hontōni mōshiwakenai.’ As he gave me those sad and drooping eyes. The door clicked locked and the short one glared at me with hungry eyes, as he pulled out a pocket knife out, presumably to cut my clothes. I screamed out a sore wail and kicked him in the knee, causing his leg to invert to such an angle that he fell forward dropping the small knife in the process. My adrenaline was raising and I grabbed the pocket knife, holding it close to me as my hands shook. He cursed and groaned in pain, looking up at me with those same hungry eyes. He call me all sorts of names under the sun and moon, but I held my determination even though it was in tiny pieces and sharp. The short one then began to make his broken way to me, unbuckling his pants while he was army crawling over to me. I froze but when his grubby hands touched my remaining foot I screamed and lunged the pocket knife into his left wrist. He cried out and tried shaking his hand out of the knife but I held it still, making sure that the knife plunged deep enough to reach his bones. Tears were streaming down his angry face as I quickly pulled out the sharp object and jabbed it inside his now squishy right eye, doing one final battle cry. He finally let go of me and covered his bleeding sightseer. I was shaking from shock, fear, and anger, my blood freezing and boiling at the same time. The scream caught the attention of whoever came into the house and I heard screaming right outside of the door, the tall one was the high pitched screamed that I heard outside the door. And then ‘boom’ Popee and Onomadek came running to my rescue, my ‘knight and shining armors’ unlocking the door in such a haste. Popee had grabbed and turned the short one around, then began to pound him with such forceful punches, I was going to shout out stop. Because it seemed that Popee was on the verge of killing the short one, but Onomadek stopped my actions that was going to reach over to Popee by covering me with her bloodied clumped covered furry arms. I was wide eyed and shaking, that I didn’t even realize that there was the tall one, laying struggling on the hallway floor. His esophagus ripped out of his throat from a bite mark that the she-wolf caused. Popee was still punching the short one, but his onesies was becoming bloody and tattered at his hands. He did not know how to fight, but went off by brutality. Onomadek then covered my eyes as Popee did the final strike, afraid that I might be more shooken up if I saw what he did to the short homosapian.

—

I was in the living room of the American styled cabin house and sat on the couch, chained to the heavy seated fabric. Onomadek was comforting me while urging me again to eat something, as I was refusing to eat for 3 days, only drinking liquids and such similar. Then I heard Popee run down the stairs with the last remaining bucket of suru. The cleaning product that was illegal to sell because of its good job of cleaning bodily fluids. He was sweating and airing out my room from the smell of chemicals and blood that lingered in my dwellings, making sure to have a giant fan in the hallway and on my window. “She’s in shock, leave her be.” Popee scowled. Onomadek tipped up her mask, turned around and growled under it while giving a glare at him. He took a step back, “Just saying. She’s not going to answer our calls.” He added while bringing the bucket to the kitchen, dumping it into the sink. I just looked at them, expression never changing, emotions never being used. She growled some more before going back to a quiet whimper, pushing a bowl in front of my face some more. I just gave her a dead stare, not even having the will to move my muscles to smile. She had a very worried expression on her mask and finally put down the bowl onto the table, wrapping her arms around me. This was very unusual for her to be acting like this, so I began to cry, but my face didn’t make the nerve to move for my sadness. My eyes got irritated, yes, but the muscles on my face felt like stone. I wanted to change my expression, but no matter how much I tried I just could not do such a thing. Popee then came back to the living room, sitting to the right of me, exhausted. He exhaled out while looking at me. My hands were tucked between my legs and I was sitting up right, back straight and not moving. He put his left hand on my shoulder and tightened his pigtails, “You doing okay, Eepop?” He asked, almost concerned, but at the same time humoring himself. I just gave him the dead glare I have been giving off these few days. He rubbed my shoulder before laying back down onto the back cushions, “Your room is ready, but I doubt you would really want to go back and be alone. Do you?” He joked and put his hands behind his head. I know everything that went about in that horrid room and just remember a memory of what Popee did to the short one, he reached down on top of him to bite his nose off. I turned my head and finally after these few days, my face changed to an extreme somber facial expression that even Popee, the man of monsters was surprised and sat up from his seat. “I do not wish to be alone, may I sleep with you two?” I asked. He was shocked but nodded his head. Onomadek sniffed and buried her paw into her mask, from speculation, wiping something from her eyes.

…

I was finally eating for once, the Nabeyaki soup that Onomadek was trying to get me to eat. It was a summary of ramen noodles, but with more veggies in it than the regular bowl of broth. The radio station was on and a song that was just about ending had switch to a radio station. The announcer was calm and nasally as per usual, saying our native language first. Then he switched to English, “18 year old Eepop, still mission since November 26th. Last seen leaving her job from Daidai street. If any information you have of her it would be greatly appreciated.” He said, the station switching back to another song. I looked over at Onomadek and Popee to see their reaction and it was not really all that pretty. Their faces grew villainous and dark in there eyes gazing upon something else. I said each of their names and they perked up to look over at me, their expressions never changing. I got a shiver down my spine and tried to get up to discard of my soup based noodles, but had failed when I tried to land on my left foot, which I had forgotten about. I laid the bowl down quickly onto the table before landing on my hardwood cushion. Onomadek snickered and giggled at my misery, Popee in the other hand glared at her while he helped me up, grabbing the bowl and placing me onto the couch. Onomadek was still giggling as I sat there, enduring the mockery and torment she threw my way.

—

Snow has finally fallen onto the ground outside the north of Japan, where I was located. I had been trapped inside this house for 4 weeks and I was getting treated with more respect than the last time they had me in their arms, I was starting to enjoy it just a tad bit. They would bring warm and cold drinks with food to my now decorated room and I had a tiny radio of my own with me in my chambers. They haven’t done anything ‘vulgar’ to me since I got here, so things were going nicely for me at the very moment. I was still chained and cuffed from my ankle so I wouldn’t escape easily, and they have not given me a leg support, the only downside of staying here. But my pure barriers had wore off as of today. Popee and Onomadek entered my room with devious smiles with various items in their hands. They closed the door as I slammed my book closed, knowing damn well what those face expressions mean. I scooted backwards which resulted in me falling off the shallow bed, the chains loud enough to keep up with my break. Onomadek leaped over the bed and like a bullet, ripped my shirt off and pulled my bra off it’s seams then proceeded to pull my hands behind my back and cuffed them tight shut. Making sure it made me ache every time I move in the metal locks. Popee smiled and placed duct tape onto my mouth, even though we were deep in the woods. Eyes were widen and my kicks, struggles, and muffled screams were useless in this situation. They roughly placed me back on the bed and Popee ripped off my undergarments, both of them, revealing my naked hair covered body. I was crying and squealing like an ugly pig, desperate to stay alive and not get eaten. But my screams fell on deaf ears, as they had began to do their dirty work on me. Popee pulled my head towards him, making me lock my duct taped lips with him as he was swirling my private area, rubbing and massaging my outer walls. Onomadek on the other hand, pulled on a new device, it was called a ‘strap on’. It was an American product and was difficult for them to access it, but with the help of the illegal market, they were able to get it for free at an auction. Popee entangled his legs with mine as he reached his fingers inside of me, making my eyes roll upwards in the results. Seeing the pleasure in my face, gave him the pride to continue. He unlocked from my lips and went down to my neck, pecking a kiss and gnawing a tad bit on my carotid. I screamed out a discomforted noise as Popee sat me up and made room for Onomadek, as she was going to be positioned underneath me. I groaned softly in disagreement, but my noises went ignored and my lower areas felt...Slippery. I did not know what it was till I looked down and saw that Onomadek was planning to stick that thing inside me and fear overtook pleasure. I was wiggling, and screaming my taped lungs out but Popee had held me down as Onomadek entered in the most unsanitary place I had on my body. I felt tearing and a burning sensation around the rim area of my ‘ahem’ dirty hole. I was crying at the amount of inside pain the plastic stick is causing me and on the other hand of painful, Popee took off his clothes and his member was up straight. I groaned and moaned out as the pain began to subdue over time, making me used to the burning. As Popee climbed on the both of us, he stroked it lightly before entering my body with such a forced, I thought for sure I had felt something break. Now being penetrated by both of my captors, the pain and pleasures built up in my body and thought that I would pass out any second from all of the action taking place. Popee then stood on the bed, holding my legs in the air as Onomadek stood her head at the tip of my arsehole, and pushed down onto me. Pushing me back right onto the plastic penis as his organic one reached the deepest part of my body. Eyes rolling back, the burning sensation has returned and my body feels like it might give up soon. I pulled against my restraints as hard as I could but they were both skilled performers and knew too bloody well that if they tied me loosely, I would break free and fight back. Then Popee pulled out quickly and came on my stomach, reaching so far as to reach my breast. He was breathing heavily as he kneeled down and sat on his arse and hands, being sure that it supported him. I’m was a little glad that one of these monsters were done with me, but all I had to do was endure Onomadek a little more. But when Popee popped out of me, Onomadek was quick to switch to his place, sticking the artificial plastic into my vaginal region. I screamed a muffled cry as Popee sat there, watching as unwanted children leaked from the tip of his head, licking his fingertips as he had gotten some on his hands. Onomadek then switch to dominate over me, giving me quick pumps a she pop my remaining legs over her short shoulders, showing me her private drawn masks. Breaking them as soon as they hit the bed, being sure that the private masks stayed between the two of us. Popee was curious but not curious enough to care. Onomadek then began to mumble under her heavy breaths, also sounding like she was desperate for me to hear. “Love me...Love me…” she whispered, getting closer and closer to my face with those vulgar mask expressions. I was dazed and feeling the love chemical fill up my body as I felt a pleasuring feeling in my private area. She read my face well and changed her mask to a smirking one, as she had began to do deep thrusts inside me. I moaned and gripped the bed sheets as she held my torso close to hers, being sure that I was feeling every single thing she wanted me to feel.

…

It took a while, but I finally felt the built up pleasure that had been hidden from them both, exploded onto the bed. I had been cuffed, tied and bound only to feel good afterwards. I didn’t like it, no, but I felt better than I did the few days that has passed. I laid there, cheeks red and burning. I was untied aside from my ankle as I was too exhausted to move an inch of my entire body. My private parts burned and twitch at every time they touched me, which was what they’re doing now. Popee was rubbing and kissing my top half while Onomadek is giving me an oral in the my privates as she rubbed my thighs. I moaned every time Onomadek stuck her tongue further into me, being so sure she had gotten a taste before she was done. She was a disgusting wolf after all, she didn’t need much to get off of things swiftly.

—

4:09 PM I was sitting on my bed with my legs up to my chest, not moving from yesterday. Those monsters didn’t even bother to check on me this morning or afternoon, ‘ _Probably to busy doing each one of another to take a bother to give me any sort of food._ ’ I had thought so cleverly in my mind. I chuckled at the tad thinking but exhaled out and squashed my legs closer and toppled over to my right, facing away from the door and towards the window. Giving gaze to the window, I thought of what I should today, but my eyes had laid on a few books I had already finished. I sat up and put myself at the edge of the bed to pick up one of the books that had so interests me when I first got it in this room. The book was about a killer taking away his high school sweet-heart to a secret location of the woods where they would live together for the rest of their dying lives, then the killer broke his promise and cheated on his sweetheart, making the sweetheart kill his captor. The story sounded familiar but I could not for the living bricks that I shat, put my finger on the story that sounded so similar to some-thing I have heard before. I scoffed at the book and threw it back onto its rightful place and grabbed myself a more intriguing hardcover handful of words. Now this book was a just a tad interesting, a human trafficker novel. The man of the story was caught by the police and was put into prison very quickly, but one of the wardens made a deal with the leader of the trafficker. To be a slave at the warden comfortable home, where all his wife, and kids lived together happily. The leader was hesitant at first but he caved in for the deal and lived in the basement of the house, finding out that the family was more of monsters than he and his goons were. The family did horrendous things to the leader and soon the leader was at the wardens strings, getting a taste of his own capsules of pills. Begging to be let loose, but the warden and his family did more damage the more he asked to be free. I loved this book, as for the other classmates in my home room refused to even take a peak of the first words of the wonderful fiction novel, believing that the book was cursed by the author. I find all of these type of supernatural things to be hogwash but everyone would be amazed at my courage if they saw me read the entire book in a few hours.

…

The door clicked open as I perked up from the dragon maid novel and over my shoulder. It was Onomadek with a plate of eggs, an omelette should I say. I grumbled at her and turned my head back to the fantasy novel that I have been reading for the last few remaining hours spent in my room. She placed the plate onto my bed and grabbed a fistful of my now grown back hair, having a smug mask on her covered face. “Did you enjoy our last night of fun? How well we treated you? No one else on this pathetic planet will treat you with such kindness as us.” She whispered, twisting my hair into a tight ball. I winced at the burning sensation I had on my head and curled my legs up to my chest to punt her right into the jaw with my foot, making her drop me. She held her lower jaw and wailed about the pain, doing her annoying wolf whine. I fell right onto the shallow floor and felt my tailbone sting. Picking up a book I threw one of the soft novels first, then I went up the ladder and threw the heaviest book I had with me in the room. She snarled and left the room, thinking it was childish to fight me back. I was confused about her action, her usual reaction would be that she would get out her bombs or knife and come after me like a maniac. But I suppose this was a day off for me.

…

Walking out of the bathroom that resided within my room, the chains dragging behind me, I wiped my damp hands onto my sweats that were tore at the knees. Crawling up to the bed and setting the plate of half eaten eggs onto the floor, picking up a book from the dust cover boards. I opened it and read were I had left off, but my silence was cut short when I heard a clicking sound from the window. I perked up and turned around to see the window being pushed up, slammed against the upper wooden frame. The padlock that was keeping it closed was broken off so it seemed. A man with a black and white striped sweater pulled himself into my room, speaking in tongues. He had a mask one that had a frown and a smile upon it, split from the middle, black and white on the split covered mask. When he stood in my room, I found his stripes was his scarf and not his sweater, but terrifying nonetheless. I was scared but I could not find the words for it, but a wail I did. He was surprised that I was even capable of screaming, but smiled when the two monsters burst through the door. The masked intruder then grabbed me by the shoulders and held his sharp claws along the vessels of my neck, being sure that Popee and Onomadek saw the situation that was going to happen. The striped intruder spoke in our native language asking for valuables and such the likes while his hand slowly but gradually began to lightly fall back to where his hips were pointed. This is a common occurrence for mortals as when they did something for too long their hand will tire out and go back to the default stance, they all do not notice it was happening but I didn’t have much of a choice. So when he was still wasting his time talking to them and his hand was low enough, I pushed his left arm away from my chest blades and leaped over the bed to land into the arms of Popee. Shaking and looking at the striped intruder while Onomadek got on all fours, prepping herself. The thief cursed and spoke words so fast at us that I could not pick up on what he had said, but Onomadek had already made her mind up about what she was going to do to this homosapien. She pounce off the floor and onto the thief, chomping down onto his arm, shaking it around as she growled. It seemed to have no effect to him as he just picked her up from the shoulders and threw her across the room, making her slam on the wall shaking the entire room. She, ‘arf!’ Sound as she landed back onto the dusty floor, making Popee the only one able to fight as Onomadek was now sore and aching. The stranger mask smiled crookedly as he just shrugged his shoulders, jumping out of the window, no really he literally jump from the floor and out the window like it was nothing. That was a strange occurrence, it was very out of the blue. I mean yes crime is not uncommon, but a mortal coming here, in the middle of the deep woods just to steal whatever we have of value? That’s awfully weird might I say.

—

It was dinner time, I was at the table, eating cooked mackerel with a side of sliced mushrooms and assorted vegetables. Popee and Onomadek had cooked it well enough just for me and me only, as they both cooked themselves their favorite food. It was very kind of them, considering on how badly they’ve treated me a few days back. What was kind of them was also buying me a new spare of clothes, with the money Popee had earned at his job back home. He was too a after school scientist, the job I was supposed to have and be respected for, but I just politely drank my tea. The two idiots were bickering whether I should dress in something cute or attractive, very out of character for the 2. I asked them about the strange questions and the very odd behaviors that the pink angers’ had and the only response I had earned was a, “Keep your mouth shut, you’re not part of this.” Onomadek yelled as an expression of annoyance appeared upon her mask. I scoffed and placed my tea down, feeling the hot steam leave my hand. Picking up my utensils I had began to eat again, feeling eyes upon me as I heard the bickering coming to a sudden halt. I looked up and saw that the two pink angers were just looking at me. Black expressions and chewing mouths, their stares not leaving my body. I scoffed at them and began to finish my mackerel, shaking off the strange sudden chill they were giving me.

…

They chained me to the living room couch with the T.V on and a couple of books to keep me company. The 2 said they were going to be getting a few trinkets from the shops, 3 hours ago they’ve said that to me before they locked the door. I exhaled out the remaining annoyed breaths I had taken in and switch the channel up and down a few times. Then I landed on a T.V movie, it was an American channel, but the words they were saying were to complicated for me to understand. All I could pick up was a bride and undead, it seemed that the woman in the white tattered gown was in love with a Victorian man. It was interesting on what they were saying, their accents were rehashing and almost luring. I didn’t know what kind of accents they were giving off but it was delightful to hear over and over again as they spoke to each other.

…

Just before the bride had turned her back onto her loves, Popee slammed the door open with bags of goods in his hands. I was not even surprised when Popee hand’s were covered in blood, along with Onomadek’s as for it was common of them to steal money from the rich. They dropped the heavy bags down and slammed the door shut, locking it and telling me to undress. They unlocked the ankle chain and both stood in front and behind me, being sure I was not going to escape their grasps. I did as I was told for I had not a choice in the matter of the situation, getting down to my naked and cold bare body. The 2 monsters ripped the last of my undergarments so it was easier to break me mentally. With my clothes off and them having fabrics ready by the fingertips, they quickly placed the Victorian underguards onto me, unbuttoning and zipping all the way through. Onomadek untied and retired my back strings while Popee was sure to tighten the under guard around my waist. I did not know why they were dressing me in such silly fashion, but if they so pleased.

…

Once done, Onomadek chained me again, using the free lance one this time and took a step back to observe my dress. Popee and her stood next to each other and blushed at my, ‘adorable’ clothing so far as taking out a camera and snapping a photo of me. The dress was far too big for me, and the sleeves barely fit my wrist. It was a classic styled Lolita dress, black and white on the sleeves along with little black frills at the end of my dress that reached my feet and clumped onto the floor. The top half of the dress was infested with ruffles, making my flat chested breast pop up more, hiding the buttons in the ruffles as they provided some sort of camouflage so I would not be able to undress myself. At least the undergarments kept me a tad bit warm in the tiny cabin, except my feet. I had told this to the both of them and Popee pulled out blue striped wool socks. I was expressionless the entire time they got here and this was not any different, but I had accepted the socks anyways, for it was quite chilly in here. Though I could not I could not feel the cold on my fake support I thanked them anyways and struggled to placed them on my feet, Onomadek had forgotten that she’s placed the free lance chains on me. She made a laughing face and placed cuffs on my hand so she may remove my ankle chains, even though one of the cuff chains worked. With the woolly socks on and me struggling with one foot, they clapped at my appearance, complimenting me and calling me pet names. It was disgusting to hear those words out of their own mouths, but I just had to bear it a little longer. I felt irritated each time they sounded out whatever the hell name they had for me and I felt disgust crawl on my back. I thanked them quietly and walked into the kitchen, their mumbling getting quieter and quieter as I opened the knife drawer to picked up the sharpest knife there. Looking at the metal, it was small, but it was quite the cutting edge. My hands was shaking and with my lungs hitching every time I inhaled I took a breath in and remember all the bad times then I proceeded to stabbed the knife into my neck and began to make my way down, feeling the pain urge up my vocal cords as I reached my collar bone. I dropped the knife and screamed, falling to the floor, hoping I would bleed out. They heard my screams and saw me, holding my collar bones and stomping my feet. Onomadek was shocked to see me in such a way so much so that she didn’t even move. Popee in the other hand yelled at me, running over and checking my wound. He was scolding me with tears at the tip of his eyes, as he tried his best to stop the bleeding with the kitchen cloths. Popee screamed at Onomadek to snap out of her daze, but she wouldn’t budge. She just stood there and looked at my bleeding body, seems to be from shock, not knowing that I would do this to myself. Popee got up and pulled the phone from the wall and began to phone the operator for an ambulance, not needing Onomadek’s assistance anyways. He explained the situation to the ambulance, his hand on his head, scuffing up his bangs and shocked tears falling off his disgusting face while they asked him to drive me to the hospital as for there was no available medic that was able to drive there on time. Popee agreed but was annoyed of the task, hanging up the phone and was careful to pick me up. He got blood on his shoulders, but could not care either way.

…

When he got me to the car, Onomadek locked the front door and ran on all fours to the headless car, Popee driving away the minute she closed the car door. Focusing on the road, Popee was silent while Onomadek was barking and growling at me, calling me, ‘stupid’ and ‘reckless’. I smiled and removed the cloth from my chest, letting the blood flow. She growled and climbed in the backseat to cover the deep cut, a sad expression on her mask. “ _Why did you do it..?_ ” She asked. I just placed my hand on her mask, blinking slowly and told her that I had wanted to be free, I replied in a somber tone free tears streaming down my face as I felt exhausted. I knew what that meant, my body was either conserving energy or I was near death, but I wanted the second choice. If I couldn’t live happily, than I rather die, leaving the cruel reality.

—

My eyes opened to a bright light, it was blue instead of golden, confusion struck me. I looked down and saw that I was in a white room, in a change of hospital clothes in fact. I was not happy about this, I was in the least. I pulled down my gown and saw that my cut had been patched up, anger boiling within me. I tried to get up, but my chest pain was far too great for me to move. But that didn’t stop me from wanting to end it all, so I began to scratch at myself, but found out my nails had been clipped to be dull. With anger boiling and pain building, I began to scream and yell. Kicking and breathing heavily as my past pains clipped into my muscles. Nearby nurses overheard my rampage in my closed room and ran to get the doctor in charge. With the door opening, I saw who have saved me, a tall bulky man with brown aging hair and a typical lab coat on. It was unusual for me to be acting his way, but I just could not help myself to no feel anger. I screamed at him and asked where my captors were, “Karera wa machiaishitsu ni iru.” He said and walked to me slowly. I wasn’t tied, but was too injured to move by myself. He placed his hands onto my right shoulder and I bit him, making sure I reached to the point of hearing a crack. He screamed and released his light grasp on my shoulder and in came my captors. They saw what condition I was in and became angry at me, Popee walked over to me and back slapped me with his right hand. He called me names and such the likes, calling me very stupid for the unforgivable action I had done upon myself, telling me to be nice to others and they’re be nice to me. I cried angry tears as he said this to me, angry that I couldn’t leave, angry that I was still here.

…

The few weeks after I had gotten out of the hospital, I was kept on watch for the longest time. It was 3 and a half weeks after I was in that white sheeted horror, but now I am stuck with the 2 monsters with extra supervision. I have to spend my nights in their room, use the bathroom when they need to use the bathroom and they’re making me plastic utensils. The aftermath of my fatal mistake, I wanted to leave, yes but not face the out come of it all. I hated how they’re keeping me here, how they’re using me as a toy, how they are keeping me at such conditions. I was at the dinner table glaring at them as I ate my grilled beef bowl, taking little bites, just to smite them. Popee was on his 4th bowl of beef, as for Onomadek, she kept watch of me as she had already eaten before dinner. She was worried for me, so far as treating me kindly, very odd for her type of character. She’s usually very violent and ruthless towards me, but I suppose her emotions are stronger since she was the one who grew with me the most. Putting my utensils down, Onomadek took grasp of my left hand and squeezed a little. I looked up at her and saw she was very worried from the look on her mask. I took my hand back and snarled, almost growling if you’d want to say. She was taken aback about my unnatural behavior and slammed her paw onto the table, cursing at me and calling me names. I glare over at Popee and excused myself from the table, his stares not leaving my body. I slammed the kitchen door closed and stomped up to my residence, with my mobile ankle chain making loud sounds with my wooden replaced foot. They finally trusted me enough to give me my lost support. They redecorated the ENTIRE cabin, so far as putting padlocks in the bathroom cabinets to prevent me from drinking the forbidden snacks. Turing the windows into plastic, no more bathroom doors either, and making sure there would be nothing in my room anymore to harm myself. Slamming my door shut I shuffled to my bed and turned on my radio on full blast, the song of an anime theme song playing loudly in my quiet room. Landing on my bed whilst crossing my arms, the song began to switch to static causing it to sound creepy and disturbing. But it may of had a reason on why as Popee smashed my door opened and the radio cut to silence. The force of the slam shook the machine off my nightstand and had broke onto the floor. Popee had a blank expression on his face and slowly walked to my bed as he gently closed my door, it no longer had a lock due to my recents events. The air became thin as the tension was growing the more he walked to my bed. When he stood in front of me, my heart began to pound and my alarm bells were going off. I moved my legs closer to my chest and that was a sign for him to make his move. Grabbing my wrist, he pinned me to the bed and with that determination in his eyes, tied me again. I kicked and screamed, landing a hit on his intestines, the air leaving his body. The rope was barely on my wrist and I scrambled to untie them, jumping off the bed to struggle my way to the door. Breaking the door open I ran out like a chicken without a head to the living room downstairs, almost tripping on the few steps I wasn’t able to reach. Downstairs, I looked over at the living room to see Onomadek holding a butchers knife, midstep on her way up to her room. I screamed and made my way to the front door, using my adrenaline to unlock all of the 4 locks in under a few seconds, dashing my way out into the light snow covered fields. I was in the middle of nowhere and houses were not in sight to be seen as I heard Onomadek barks coming closer. The clank of the butchers knife hit the front deck as I looked over my shoulders and saw that she was chasing me with her favorite tool, her bombs. I screamed as memories of the Zirkus flooded my broken mind, running faster as my life depended on it. With her bombs exploding the snow and grass around me, my fake foot came off and I fell upon the snow, turning one last time to see the bomb.

…

My ears was ringing so loudly that I didn’t notice the pain I was in right away. With a daze I looked down and saw that the light snow had turned tomato red and with that I had finally realized something. I looked over to my right side and saw that my arm had blow off from the aftermath of the blast. My right arm was numb from the cold as blood leaked from the bone marrow, my screams echoed throughout the entire forest. My eyes had became irritated and I cried as the slow pain was returning, my hearing was coming back to terms as I could hear Onomadek tracking her way to me. I turned and saw that she was smiling, almost snickering on her mask. And with a swift movement, grabbed my missing footed leg and pulled me towards the cabin. My screams falling on deaf ears as my trail of blood was being dragged to the horror house. With my remaining leg, I kicked the back of her head and with a howl, she dropped me as she rubbed the back of her head. I landed back onto the cold ground and turned myself around to crawl, my right arm stinging in the process of it all. With my irritated eyes and my bleeding body, I felt exhausted, almost feeling like my body was on fire. With just a few meters in, Onomadek growled and threw me over her short shoulders and held me still as she made her way to the cabin back again. I felt dizzy and sore and within just a few minutes, I felt my eyes shut on themselves.

…

Waking with the dizziness still lingering, I tried my best to lift my head, but it was too much of a hassle as my forehead was strapped. I exhaled out from exhaustion and laid there, accepting my relaxation. Closing my eyes and smiling I felt something warm touch me, I shot my eyes opened and looked down to see a hint of blonde hair peek at my vision. Knowing damn well who that is, I struggled and began to move, with such moments I felt a hands clasp around my throat. Popee was strangling me again, this was his third time doing so and it was painful to go through it again. He squeezed around my veins tightly and I felt the blood and air boil between his fingers. I stuck my tongue out and was feeling the air slowly leave my throat again. The pressure of his palm against my apple began to sink back into my muscles, hurting me more. When he saw my face turn bright pink, he let go and gently placed his hand on my cheek, smiling with such glee that I almost wanted to spit in his face to make it go away. He then began to caress my body, using his fingertips to trail my cheek, down to my collar bone and down to my hips. His fingernails were feminine and sharp, cold to the touch if he’d continue where he was planning on going. His smile never left his face when he placed his cold and ugly hands upon my hips, squeezing the back of my arse cheeks, being so sure to know that I was his and his only. I inhaled the lost air and wasn’t ready to lose control yet, breathing deeply as much as I could before he strangled me again. His smiles soon fell into a bland expression before he grabbed my straps and unlatched them, turning me around using my hips. With the moment of a rabbit, he shoved his member into my alleyway, where my uterus was still healing. The moment of his thrust began to sting my entire body, my arms and legs feeling like it was on fire. His moaning and sweat disgusted me, in every single way possible. All the pre-children and the piss being shoved into my vagina burned my outer walls, causing both of them to be squished into my hole. Popee grabbed hold of my hair and made sure that I felt every type of pain he placed upon me. He pulled my head back and had gotten very close to my function ear, “Be still, I don’t want to _see_ your disgusting face when I’m pleasuring myself.” He hissed, being sure it was quiet. I wanted to cry my heart out, but no more tears could be forced into such a situation, as I had dried up. My nose felt wet and my eyes became itchy, a sign that I was trying to cry, but I couldn’t. Popee gripped my hair more when he saw my irritated eyes, chuckling when he made me breath out a moan. He took that as enjoyment, pulling more and realizing that certain parts of my hair made me scream out a different sound. The monster released the middle of my hair and grasped the right side of my head, gently with his hands as I began to moan a little more to his liking. Popee kept it in mind and began to slow his pace on thrusting inside me. It had worked and I was obeying his commanding moments, 2 slaps equals moving on my own and 3 equals taking lead and that’s what I was planning on doing next. I felt extremely tired of this sex game, but if I wanted to be eating in the next few hours, I would have to obey their every nitty little commands. So I was placed on top of Popee and began to thrust upon his children maker, using my already exhausted leg to pump my hips up and down onto his skin tight bony legs. He bit his lips and placed his hands onto my hips, squeezing my sides with his cold like dead nails, the lust growing in his eyes.

…

With my hair undone and bouncing every time I moved, his children leaked from the deepest parts of my body, luckily he only ejaculated inside of my arsehole and not where I would have to get cut open again. The white cream leaked from me as he watch it, my outer rim puckered out as it fell out. Popee watched it all pour itself onto the bed like it was glue, smiling each time I had to adjust myself in a more comfortable position. He knew damn well about my missing parts, but I want to know why and how in the bloody hell did I not lose so much blood in the process of my arm. After feeling exhausted for so long my eyes finally lost the waking battle and I slumped onto the bed.

—

It was a good few hours before I had awoken from my little peaceful nap. As the last of his pre-children leaked and my curiosity getting the best of me I finally looked around the room to find out that Onomadek was watching me the entire time. She moved the chair and boxes away from their closet, opening the tiny doors along with smiling with such glee that I wanted to curse at her. With Popee snickering and playing around with me just for a bit longer, I began to ask questions. With my fast words and angry mood boiling, Onomadek shut me up instantly with a knife to my cheek. She pulled away from my left cheek, leaving a large gash and licking it as it bled. I groaned at the pain and held my cheek to prevent whatever Onomadek was carrying to transfer into my weak body system. She giggled under her mask, as I heard a high pitched wailing sound like laugh in the muffled plastic glass. I struggled myself off of Popee and onto the floor, my naked body still struggling to comprehend what to feel as I could almost faintly distinguish my blown arm touching the floor, but I had ever so forgotten that it was gone. They both laughed at me, knowing damn well what had just happened. I grumbled and with my exhausted breaths, reached for the door knob with my hand shaking as I tried to lift myself high enough to get the tip of it. Just the tip of the door would have been very nice to reach, but my famished body just slumped back onto the dirty floor. Popee laughed at me, but Onomadek just kept her laughs to a giggle, being sure that it sounded like her usual signature wolf howl. Somehow deep down, I knew that this was just too far for her to even enjoy. It was a strange feeling that I felt, but it was just something that clawed at me, not being secure about the answer I had in my head. Popee threw my clothes at me and opened the door, getting back to the bed to smoke more cigarettes. He laughed as I struggled to crawl out of the room, limping each way back to my room.

…

By the time I got to my room, I was tired and crying, trying my best to hold back my tears. Crawling up to my bed, I lifted myself upon my dirty mattress and sat there, crying and sobbing my little heart out. I slowly placed my clothes on with snot dripping and drooling down my nose, I had tried my best to keep it to a minimum as for I did not have my handkerchief with me. I was still bare naked under my shirt and sweaties, as for they have not provided me any undergarments for the cold room I reside in. The door was opened and Onomadek walked in with worry on her mask. She whined and trotted over to me, sitting on my bed. Onomadek hugged me and rubbed my shoulders, tears overflowing out of my eyes, unable to be fixed or stopped. I hitched and sniffed all the air I was able to breathe in, as I was running out to exhale. She said something about how this would be a better life for me and how I was protected by the both of them. “Protected by what?!” I screamed out cupping my face into my hands. I was upset and tired of all the lies, tired of living here liked a filthy animal that I was being treated as. I was at my limit and pushed her off my bed and screamed some more, upset to the point of feeling my face getting hot red. I looked up and gave Onomadek a nasty glare as lava was spitting out of my mouth as curse words leaked over to Onomadek, “A-Anata wa shukutai s-suru!” I screamed, my voice straining and shaking. She was taken aback, never hearing me curse at her in such a way. “Anata wa-watashi ni byōki o kanji s-saseru!” My screaming became louder and louder each times I cursed at her. I curse that she’d die a million times, curse at her to eat her own dog shit, even the most insulting, I cursed her descendants to be a burden against for her disgusting life. Popee came stomping into my room with his cigarette in hand, grabbing me by my collar shirt and placed his lit cigarette onto my arm. I screamed and punched him with my remaining hand, knocking his tooth out. He stumbled back and threw the cigarette down, giving me the devilish glare he could come up with. Popee charged at me to wrap his hands around my throat, smiling at the faces I made when his fingertips reached my pulse. My eyes almost popped out and I felt the blood rush to my head, stopping the flowing of liquid at my throat. I was coughing and choking, trying my best to breathe in all the air I could manage to consume. My face felt like it could pop any moment, Popee smiled as he began to lift me off from my bed, squeezing harder and harder each time he thought I was going to slip out of his hands. Onomadek screamed at him to let me down, so far as biting him in the arm. He didn’t even flinch, but he did drop me, still having Onomadek attached to his arms. He slapped Onomadek so hard in the face it sent her flying to the hallway door, I was in fear. The reason being, Onomadek was 140 pounds and Popee was only 120 the same as me. Meaning Popee was able to use only one arm to slap such heaviness, it struck so much terror in me. I was coughing while this was all happening, trying to regain what I had lost in my lungs. My gasping caught his attention and made Popee walk over to where I was laying and as he squat down to meet my eyes, he placed his hand on my tear dry stained cheek, rubbing my bottom eyelids with his thumb softly. With blank eyes, his face had no reaction to me, just his empty stare into my still starry blue eyes. Popee still saw that glimmer of light in my eyes and grew angry when he found out about my last remaining determination. He got up from the bed and with such anger walked out, mumbling the whole way to the hall. Onomadek just sat on the floor, rubbing her muzzle and looking at me with a worried face. Her expression said it all, she wanted to help me through this, but she didn’t know how.


End file.
